Me fais pas le coup de la panne
by Ai'Feather
Summary: Slash / DBSK Yunho et Jae Joong se retrouve coincés dans un ascenseur. Serait-ce dans un endroit aussi petit qu'éclaterais une vérité timide au grand jour ?
1. Chapter 1

**Je suis vidé !**

Soufflais-je avant de m'effondrer au sol suivit de près par Jea Joong. Cela faisait maintenant 4h que nous étions enfermé dans le studio de danse que notre maison de disque avait mit à la disposition de ses membres. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment et seul de faibles néons clignotant éclairaient la salle. Dans un coin on pouvait voir traîner le cadavres des boîtes de nourritures chinoise qu'un livreur nous avez livré quelques heures plutôt et que nous avions avidement dévoré. Ce fut de loin la plus mauvaise idée qu'on avait pu avoir de la soirée, la nourriture nous pesait sur l'estomac nous rendant aussi empoté qu'à notre apprentissage de la marche. Je pouvais encore entendre et sentir mon ventre crier d'indignation, comme pour faire taire ses gargouillements incessant je roula sur le ventre et éteignis la chaîne hi-fi, qui crachait encore les notes de notre dernière chanson, d'un mouvement de poignet vif. Le silence se fit soudain et le volume excessif du son me donna l'impression d'entendre encore les échos de nos voix. Face contre terre je cherchais à retrouver une respiration régulière et calme mais seul le souffle chaud que me renvoyait le sol s'engouffrait dans mes poumons déjà en feux. Je me redressa légèrement sur les coudes pour voir que Jae Joong était aussi mal en point que moi. Il se trouvait étendu sur le dos les bras en croix, le visage fermé et tiré par la fatigue. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme saccadé et rapide, sur son visage plus rose que d'habitude perlaient des gouttes de sueurs. Comme si il sentait son regard sur moi il tourna sa tête dans ma direction et d'un index faible désigna son sac.

**… Eau …**

Je mis plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dire et quand je compris qu'il fallait que je me lève je sentis le peu d'énergie qui me restait s'envoler en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Je laissa ma tête retombé lourdement sur mes avants bras et ignora la supplication de mon ami. Comme si j'avais assez de courage pour me mettre debout et comblé les quelques mètres qui me séparaient des sacs de sports. Pourtant il faudra bien que je calme ma soif à un moment donné. Et comme écho à ma pensée je sentis le contact d'un plastic froid sur mon bras. Je relevais la tête pour me retrouver nez à nez avec une bouteille d'eau. Sans que je ne l'ai remarqué Jae Joong s'était levé et en avait fait rouler une dans ma direction, je l'attrapa soudainement revigoré et porta le goulot à mes lèvres ne le détachant qu'une fois sur qu'il ne restait plus aucune goutte d'eau.

**Merci.**

Souriais-je en direction du blond. Il s'était approché de moi et nous étions désormais assis côte à côté au centre de la pièce. Assis en tailleur Hero me jeta un regard en coin et lança d'une voix redevenu normal :

**Fais moi penser à ne plus jamais faire de l'exercice après avoir manger chinois …**

Je ris légèrement et approuva vivement d'un signe de tête tout en levant un sourcil consentant. J'attrapa la serviette qu'il me tendait et m'essuya le visage, je pouvais sentir des gouttes de sueurs me couler dans le dos jusque dans le creux de mes reins et même si la sensation était plutôt désagréable j'étais satisfait de moi. Satisfait de nous. On avait fait du bon boulot ce soir et peaufiné la chorégraphie bien plus que je ne l'avait envisagé. Travailler à deux et à son rythme s'avérait plus efficace qu'en groupe, surtout que pour la plus part du temps nous travaillons aussi avec les danseur de la compagnie. Je poussa un dernier râle en rejetant la tête en arrière et sourit à pleine dent en imaginant la douche chaude qui m'attendait. Rassemblant le courage qu'il me restait je me mit sur mes deux pieds et passa la serviette sur mon épaule avant de tendre ma main vers Jae Joong pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Celui-ci l'attrapa et se redressa non sans grimacer :

**Demain je reste couché !**

**Avec un massage en prime je présume ?**

Je ponctuais ma phrase d'un coup de fouet avec ma serviette sur son postérieur et me dirigea déjà vers les douche, Hero sur les talons. Nous avions prit cette habitude de nous retrouver tous les deux pour répéter les chorégraphies et corriger nos erreurs. J'appréciais ces moments seul avec l'aînée du groupe, cela faisait parfois du bien de se retrouver en tête à tête et pas toujours les uns avec les autres. Et puis même si cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que je le connaissais, je découvrais toujours de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité. Mais surtout notre amitié s'en trouvait renforcée. Même si nous avions la chance d'être un groupe soudé et d'être des frères au delà de simples « membres de même groupes » nous avions chacun nos affinités. Junsu et Yoochun semblait être sur la même longueur d'onde, de caractères explosif et enjoué ils représentaient la bonne humeur du groupe. Changmin étant le plus jeune mais de loin le plus philosophe savait trouver les mots pour s'adapter a chaque personnalité tout en gardant la sienne. Il y avait quelque chose de touchant et d'attachant chez lui. Si je devais qualifier notre relation je la nommerais certainement de fraternelle. Et puis il y a Jae Joong. Plus vieux que moi de quelques semaines, notre relation aurait pu devenir conflictuel et faire planer un mal être au sein du groupe mais au final nous avons réussit à trouver chacun notre position et satisfaire tout le monde. En effet à nos début, comme l'exige la tradition de notre compagnie, cela aurait du être Jae Joong le leader du groupe puisque plus âgé que nous tous mais me sentant d'assumer cette responsabilité et désirant réellement le faire je me suis présenter en premier. Il s'avéra que cette décision soulagea l'androgyne qui ne se voyait pas diriger et appliquer ses fonctions de Leaders au seins du groupe. Il m'avoua même quelques mois plus tard que je faisais un excellent travail.

Une fois dans les vestiaires je me dirigea rapidement sous un jet d'eau brûlant. Une buée dense fit vite son apparition et je sentis ma peau rougir sous l'effet de la chaleur. A travers le bruit de l'eau qui claquait sur le carrelage de la douche je perçu la voix de Jae Joong qui me cria :

**Au faite c'est pas ce soir que Chang Min fête l'anniversaire de sa plus jeune sœur ?**

**Hum … Si il me semble que si. Il ne reviendra que demain matin d'après ce qu'il a dit.**

**OK.**

**D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que Junsu et Yoochun sont allé à une soirée avec Sandara et Yoona.**

**Ouais BoA m'en a parlé, elle m'avait invité aussi mais j'avais franchement aucune envie de sortir.**

**Je suis le seul à pas avoir d'invitation ?**

Ne pu m'empêcher de grogner. Car même si j'aurais sûrement refuser l'invitation il s'agissait de … principe. Ca faisait toujours plaisir, non ?

**De quoi ? J'ai pas entendu.**

**Hein … ? N'en rien je parlais tout seul.**

Le bruit d'eau en direction de Jae avait cessé depuis déjà plusieurs minutes lorsque je me décida enfin à quitter le délice de l'eau brûlante sur mon corps. Je tourna le robinet d'eau froide à fond pour me réveiller un grand coup : rituelle de chaque fin de douche et parfois passage obligatoire lorsque l'on vit avec 4 personnes qui décident de prendre une douche tous le même jours. Je trouva Jae entrain d'attacher ses chaussures dans les vestiaires tandis que je finissais de boutonner mon jeans avant de passer mon t-shirt. Je surpris le regard du jeune blond sur mon torse mais n'en fut pas étonné, ce qui me surpris le plus fut le fard qu'il piqua lorsqu'il se rendit compte que j'avais capté son regard. Pourquoi tant de gêne ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me voyait torse nu, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se mettait à rougir subitement ou bien à détourner le visage prestement. Hero semblait bizarre par moment mais je ne m'en occupais pas plus que ça, après tout la plus part du temps tout se passait très bien. Je finis de me sécher les cheveux au sèche cheveux de la salle pour ne pas attraper froid en sortant d'ici et rangea les quelques affaires qui traînaient ici et là. Jae m'attendait déjà appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte. Il regardait son portable et me proposa :

**Ca te dis de louer un film ? Même si je suis pas sur de tenir devant jusqu'à la fin, j'ai envie de me détendre et de voir autre chose que la routine quotidienne.**

Après un instant de réflexion j'approuva l'idée et lui fit un signe de la main qui signifiait ok avant d'ôter la serviette que je serrais entre mes dents le temps d'attacher mes baskets. Une fois dans le couloir on croisa la gardien qui faisait sa ronde de nuit habituelle, quoique pas si habituelle que ça. Beaucoup avait saisit le manège du gardien de nuit. Lorsque des membres ou des responsables traînaient dans le bâtiment le vieille homme sortait de son bureau et prétendait surveiller avec soin la compagnie mais tous ou presque savait qu'une fois aperçut par plusieurs personnes il retournait dans son abris et regardait un match de foot ou s'endormait tout simplement confortablement installé sur une couchette de fortune. Personnes à quelques exceptions prêts ne disaient rien, Lee Yoo Goon était le gardien de la compagnie depuis plus de 20 ans, il faisait presque partit du décor à présent et jusqu'ici il n'y avait jamais eut d'accident ou presque. On le salua poliment esquivant toute tentative de discussion de la part du vieille homme. C'est vrai que ça ne faisait pas spécialement et qui plus est ça nous collait l'étiquette de « stars imbues d'elles mêmes » mais franchement n'importe qui après une journée de dur labeur n'aurait eut envie de s'éterniser pour parler du beau temps, qui était par la même occasion des plus déplorable. Après un regard complice échangé avec Jae je lui demanda en appuyant sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur :

**Quel genre tu préfères pour le film ? Horreur ? Action ? Comédie ?**

**Pas d'envie particulière choisi ce qui te fait plaisir.**

Me répondit-il légèrement lointain en fixant de nouveau son portable. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur son clavier avec rapidité et agilité. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quelque peu mais le ding de l'ascenseur le ramena à la réalité. Je le fixa un instant ressentant les prémices de l'inquiétude. Il s'engouffra le premier à travers les portes et je le suivis non sans me poser des questions sur le cas de mon ami. Il referma d'un claquement sec son portable et le rangea dans sa poche en étouffant un soupir, serait-il soucieux ? Je pris une voix que je voulais sérieuse mais qui fut plus hésitante qu'autre chose.

**Jae tu vas …**

A peine avais-je ouvert la bouche que la porte de l'ascenseur qui se fermaient se rouvraient déjà. Je soupira de lassitude en appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton pour fermer les portes. Depuis le temps qu'on nous affirmait que quelqu'un viendrait réparer l'ascenseur j'aurais moi-même pu apprendre à le réparer et faire le boulot seul. C'est donc comme pratiquement 1 fois sur 2 que les portes du monte charges s'amusèrent à s'ouvrir et de fermer sans raison apparente. Et c'était de pire en pire chaque jours, parfois nous obligeant à descendre à pieds les 30 étages de la tour de la SM Entertainment. Ce petit incident eut le mérite de détourner la conversation, ce qui, je le compris, soulagea Jae qui ne semblait pas vouloir parler de ce qui le tracassait.

**Encore à buguer … Je crois que cet ascenseur s'inscrira dans l'histoire du studio pour sa longévité à ne pas être réparé.**

Ria Jae Joong, mais son rire sonnait faux, très faux. Je lui jeta un regard en biais préférant ne pas relever maintenant. On allait voir un film, on allait se changer les idées et Jae Joong oublierait sans doute l'espace d'un instant ce qui le perturbait. La diode 20 se mit à clignoter et l'ascenseur se mit enfin en route dans sa descente, je pris appuie sur la paroi et cala ma tête en arrière en poussant un soupir de fatigue tout en fermant les yeux. Je sentais déjà les courbatures me tirailler les muscles; qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu donner pour un massage à cet instant précis. J'entendis Jae rouvrir son téléphone et le referment tout aussi rapidement. Son petit manège dura le temps de descendre 2 étages. Lorsque je me redressa la diode 17 était allumée. Je fis face à Jae qui fixait de nouveau son fond d'écran comme si il avait peur de rater un message important. Prenant le taureaux par les cornes je me décida enfin à lui demander la raison de son attitude :

**Jea Joong est-ce que ça va ?**

**Hein ?… Ah ouais ouais pourquoi ? Juste un peu crevé de la séance de ce soir.**

**Il n'y a rien qui te perturbe ? T'es sur ?**

Jae joong hésita sur la réponse ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer mes doutes.

**Oui … Oui ça va, juste fatigué …**

**Tu peux me le dire tu sais … si tu …**

**Yunho je t'ai dit que ça allait très alors arrête av…**

Jae Joong qui m'avait coupé agacé ne put terminer sa phrase alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêta abruptement nous faisant trébucher et faisant tomber Jae Joong sur moi, qui au passage m'asséna sans faire exprès un jolie coup de tête en plein sur l'arrête du nez. Je ne pu retenir un cri de douleur en prenant vivement mon nez entre mes mains, je sentais déjà le sang me glisser entre les doigts. Jae Joong se redressa rapidement et s'excusa précipitamment. Il chercha à voir ma blessure mais ce qui me préoccupais surtout à cet instant fut que plus rien ne bougeais a part nous.

**Pourquoi l'ascenseur s'est arrêté ?**

Et comme si il venait de découvrir la situation Jae se redressa et regarda hébété le panneau de l'ascenseur, puis la diode qui s'était bloqué entre deux étages, puis mon nez, puis le panneau, puis la diode, puis mon nez … Il se décida enfin à bouger et appuya sur un étage au hasard espérant le remettre en marche. Mais rien ne se passa. Il essaya tous les étages, dans l'espoir de débloquer ce diabolique monte charge. Il finit par tenter le bouton d'appel d'urgence mais à peine avait-il frôler l'icône rouge que l'on fut plongé dans le noir dans un claquement aigu. *Ne me dites pas qu'en prime on est victime d'une panne de courant ?* pensais-je en sentant mes nerfs qui commençais sérieusement à atteindre leur limite, mauvais signe …

**T'as touché à quoi ?**

**Moi ?! Mais absolument à rien ! J'ai même pas touché au panneau !**

**Qui est-ce qui s'amuse à toucher à tous les boutons depuis tout à l'heure hein ? Et Merde qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?!**

**Ya ! Yunho c'est pas la peine de perdre ton calme ! On a qu'a utilisé nos portables !**

Répliqua Hero irrité. C'est vrai que sur ce coup là j'étais sortit de mes gong plutôt rapidement mais la fatigue, s'accumulant à la douleur de mon nez et à la situation plutôt irritante je n'avais pu me contenir. Un très léger tintement me fit lever la tête et j'aperçus une faible lumière de secours qui nous éclaira. Malgré l'obscurité je pu très bien voir le visage de Jea Joong se crisper dans une moue irrité.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis que tu n'as pas de réseau !**

**Essaye le tien …**

Je soupira lasse et m'accroupit tout en me tenant le nez pour limiter les saignement. Je me mis à chercher dans mon sac, sans doute pas assez vite pour le blond qui se pencha vers moi, et au même moment comme si le destin avait très bien fait les chose l'ascenseur se remit en route. Dans un premier temps je fus soulagé mais à peine quelque seconde plus tard je commençais à paniquer. L'ascenseur allait vite, très vite, trop vite. Si vite que j'étais dans l'incapacité de me redresser, qui plus est Jae Joong était tombé sur moi une nouvelle fois et n'avais aucune force pour se relever, il eut même de la peine à se pousser sur le côté. Je fermais les yeux en crispant ma main sur celle de Jae en attendant, des papillons dans le ventre, un quelconque impact mettant fin à cette chute …


	2. Chapter 2

**Ho** Merci pour ton Review :D J'espère que cette suite te plairas (ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs) :)

J'espère que ma Fic vous plaît :) Vive les DBSK ^^

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!**

Souffla Jae Joong le visage livide. Sa main devenue moite était crispée sur la mienne, dans une autre situation cela m'aurait sans doute fait mal mais la peur et l'anxiété qui me serraient le ventre anesthésiaient tout ressentit. Seul nos respirations saccadées résonnaient dans la petite cabine, je n'osais bouger, pas plus que Jae. Tous mes sens étaient en alertes guettant le moindre signe, le moindre son inquiétant qui préviendrait d'une chute imminente. On pouvait percevoir un grincement lent, aigu et régulier au dessus de nos tête, sûrement le câble qui venait de lâcher et qui nous avait fait dégringoler de plusieurs étages en un temps records. Je déglutit difficilement et un goût de fer m'envahit la bouche m'arrachant une grimace écœurée. Mon nez saignait encore abondamment, la chute m'ayant fait lâcher la pression.

Je me redressa vivement et utilisa le bas de mon t-shirt pour calmer l'afflux de sang, faisant au passage tanguer légèrement la cabine ce qui eut pour effet de faire pousser un cri de surprise à Jae qui était toujours aussi tendu. Il avait enfin relâché ma main et s'était lui aussi redresser en s'appuyant sur les parois de l'ascenseur cherchant à faire le moins de mouvement possible. J'ouvris mon sac d'une main sèche et farfouilla jusqu'à trouver mon portable, une fois en main je l'ouvris rapidement et fut dépité de constater que les barres du réseaux étaient au plus bas, toutefois l'une d'entres elles clignotait captant ainsi de temps en temps et de façon maladroite un bout de réseau. Je me permit de croire qu'un un petit espoir existait. Mon nez me faisait moins mal mais saignait toujours autant, allais-je pas mourir à 23 ans d'une hémorragie suite à un coûte de tête mal placé ? A cette pensée ironique je me remit debout le plus délicatement sous le regard apeuré de Jae. Je leva mon portable et le déplaça dans toute la cabine, ma petite barre d'espoir clignotait frénétiquement jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Je poussa un soupir de lassitude et me tourna vers Jae qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche a part pour respirer de façon rauque.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater que ce dernier était plus pâle que la mort et que ses lèvres, si rose à l'ordinaire, avait prit une couleur chair désagréable à voir. Hero avait une main crispée sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait dans un rythme saccadé et brut ; l'espace d'un instant la vision de Jae étendu mort de fatigue sur le sol du studio me revint en mémoire. Son regard était fixé au plafond, sans ciller, guettant lui aussi le moindre mouvement. Son profil se découpait dans la faible lumière de la cabine et je pouvais percevoir que ses traits étaient des plus crispés. Je pouvais concevoir que la situation était critique et dangereuse mais je trouvais la panique du jeune homme un peu excessive.

**Eh Jae ça va ?**

Le son de ma voix quelque peu nasillarde sembla le tirer de sa … surveillance. Je me perdis un instant dans ce regard noisette qui me fixait apeuré. Mon regard glissa sur le contour de son visage si fin, si parfait, tellement parfait que bon nombre de personnes le qualifiait de beauté angélique. C'est vrai, Jae Joong avait une beauté particulière souvent comparé à celle d'une fille. L'androgyne. Voilà un surnom qui lui collait à la peau depuis des années et qu'il détestait, pourtant il entretenait toujours son image dans ce sens. Mes yeux frôlèrent ses lèvres légèrement plus charnues que d'ordinaire, peut-être était-ce le jeu de lumière qui les parcouraient mais je les trouva subitement à mon goût. Ses lèvres crispées avaient éveillées en moi un sentiments bizarre … d'envie. Je me pinça le nez fortement pour me faire revenir à la réalité. Qu'est-ce qui me prenais d'avoir des pensées comme ça ? Et surtout à cet instant qui était vraiment mal choisi ! La voix enroué de Jae parvint à mes oreilles et je mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre :

**Je … j'ai… j'aime pas être enfermé … j'aime pas être enfermé !**

Répéta-t-il avant de s'effondrer au sol. Mon nez avait cessé de saigner pour le plus grand plaisir de mon t-shirt et du mien. Je n'eut qu'à m'accroupir pour arriver à la hauteur du visage du jeune homme.

**Me … me dis pas que tu es claustrophobe !**

**Non … juste j'aime pas être enfermé.**

Il ferma les yeux pour calmer les battements de son cœur effrénés. Le visage si perdu de Jae eut presque des airs enfantins et un sentiment fort de protection m'envahit. Je n'avais plus qu'un désire : l'aider. Je me redressa en lui tendant une main à la fois ferme et douce. J'avais remarqué, suite à mon investigation poussé de la cabine que celle-ci, comme tous les ascenseur de Séoul, avait une trappe au plafond pour que les techniciens puissent accéder facilement au panel de contrôle. Qui sait avec un peu de chance nous nous trouvions peut-être à la porté d'une porte de sortie. Je vis le jeune homme se faire violence pour se calmer et attraper ma main. Et alors qu'il se levait je lui expliqua rapidement mon idée :

**Lève toi tu vas me faire la courte échelle, je vais passer par cette trappe et voir si je ne peux pas trouver une porte de sortie ou une échelle.**

Hero écarquilla les yeux et lâcha rapidement ma main comme si j'étais devenu fou.

**Rassure toi l'ascenseur ne risque plus de dégringoler maintenant !**

Cru bon d'ajouter. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais en savoir moi ? Mais il fallait que je calme les craintes du jeune homme et il fallait surtout qu'on ai tous les deux notre sang froid si on voulait s'en sortir rapidement. Toutefois la réponse de Jae m'hébéta ; je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ça …

**Mais ça va pas ! T'es beaucoup trop lourd pour moi !**

**…**

Mes yeux clignèrent deux fois et ma bouche s'ouvrit avec la grâce et la délicatesse d'une carpe. Quand je revint de ma surprise je lui asséna une petite frappe sur la tête :

**Abruti ! **Grommelais-je. **Et pour ta gouverne je ne fais que 60 kilos !**

Une moue dubitative apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il me jaugea du regard. Cette petite parenthèse, bien que vexante pour moi, avait eut le mérite de détendre un temps soit peu l'atmosphère. J'attira Jae à moi et leva mon bras en direction de la trappe tout en levant un pied attendant les mains secourant du jeune blond pour m'aider. Je pouvais sentir la respiration d'Hero dans mon cou et le sentiment de tout à l'heure m'envahit de nouveau. Un frisson me parcourus l'échine et je fermais les yeux pour le faire disparaître. Si Jae ne m'avait pas repoussé je crois que je l'aurais fait. Je rouvris les yeux prestement et le regarda irrité et troublé.

**Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me pousser ? C'est en l'air qu'il faut que tu me soulèves et je penses m'être assez prit les parois de cette cabine pour aujourd'hui !**

Ajoutais-je en me massant mon épaule douloureuse qui avait heurté la coin de la porte. Jae eut un sourire d'excuse et souffla un grand coup avant de me tendre ses mains jointe. Je le fixa un instant et hésitant m'avança vers lui. Le jeune homme perçut mon hésitation et ajouta prestement :

**Promis je te soulève ! Dépêche toi j'ai pas envie de rester enfermé la dedans toute la nuit !**

Si il savait … si il savait que mon hésitation était surtout du au faite que son parfum me rendait tout chose et que d'avoir mon torse si près de son corps me faisait perdre la tête. Je souffla un bon coup à mon tour et posa mon pied sur ses mains tout en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer sur ma tâche et poussa d'une seule main la trappe qui ne semblait pas décider à s'ouvrir. Je pris un peu plus appuie sur Jae et colla mon ventre à son visage pour avoir plus d'équilibre lorsque ma deuxième main vint à la rescousse de la première pour pousser la trappe. Le souffle de Jae sur mon nombril me fit perdre l'équilibre un instant mais l'agilité de mon compagnon d'infortune me remit vite d'appoint. Je l'entendis grogné puis finalement s'écrier à bout de souffle :

**T'es sur que tu fais 60 kilos ?!**

Je me pinça les lèvres en poussant un râle de mécontentement. *_On peut dire ça comme ça_* Finalement sous les assauts répétés de mes bras la trappe céda et s'ouvrir dans un claquement sourd. Jae Joong relâcha sa prise et nous fit tomber dans un bruit sourd. Je retint immédiatement ma respiration m'attendant à ce que la cabine se mette à chuter mais après une longue minute rien ne semblait avoir bouger. Je jeta un regard vers le blond et constata qu'il se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je détourna rapidement mon visage alors que ce dernier se dégagea de sous moi. Je m'éclaircie la gorges et tentant de prendre un air décontracté demanda faussement irrité.

**Pourquoi tu m'as lâché on y était presque ?!**

Jae pour toute réponse renifla et se remit en position pour me faire la courte échelle. Fuyant le regard du jeune homme je me remis de nouveau mon pied sur ses mains et après avoir prit mon élan je sauta légèrement pour accrocher mes deux mains et me hisser du mieux que je pouvais sur le toit de l'ascenseur. J'entendis de nouveau les soufflements et les grognements d'un hero en plein effort. Mon corps entier criait d'indignation face à cet effort qui était de trop suite à la journée que nous avions passé. C'est pourquoi, empoté, j'avais du mal à passer par la trappe. J'entendis Jae grommeler et râler et en perçus quelques bribes qui n'avait rien de glorieux pour moi. Soudain dans un dernier râle il posa ses mains sur mes fesses et me poussa violemment en haut. Ca eut au moins le mérite de me faire décoller bien que le contact de ses mains, même si il fut rapide, me laissa pantois et gêné l'espace d'un instant. Une fois hissé sur le toit de la cabine je me mis debout et inspecta les lieux. C'était froid, aussi froid que dehors et la chaleur de la cabine me manqua soudainement. Je levais la tête mais le noir qui m'entourait m'empêchait de voir à plus d'un mètre de moi. Je laissa mes yeux s'habituer lentement au noir alors que Jae venait déjà aux nouvelles :

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce tu vois ?**

**Pour l'instant rien … Il fait trop sombre … et froid.**

Je l'entendis poussé un soupir de frustration, je baissa mon regard et le vit se passer une main sur son visage déconfit. J'eut un petit pincement au cœur face à cette vision, je m'accroupis et me pencha légèrement en direction de mon ami :

**He Jae ! … T'as raison … Je fais 66 kilos !**

Je ris légèrement et lui fit un clin d'œil alors que le jeune homme secoua la tête en souriant à son tour :

**Tu cherches à m'achever ?**

Je lui retrouvais enfin un visage plus calme et plus détendu. Content de voir qu'il allait un peu mieux je me redressa et tenta le tout pour le tout :

**EH OH IL Y A QUELQU'UN ?? … IL Y A QUELQU'UN ?? ON EST COINCES DANS L'ASCENSEUR !! OH EH !!**

Seul mon écho me répondit *_Mon Dieu ai-je vraiment cette voix ?_*. Après cette pensée qui tombait à pique je retenta l'expérience plusieurs fois de suite et pendant plusieurs minutes mais aucune réponse ne nous parvenaient. Excédé je finis par sauter sur moi même tel un enfant contrarié n'ayant pas eut le jouet qu'il désirait de la part de ses parents.

**EH IL Y A QUELQU'UN ?? ON EST COINCES !! COIN-CES !! Dans l'ascenseur …**

Terminais-je dans un murmure dépité. Soudain la cabine chuta de quelques centimètres arrachant à Jae et moi un crie de peur et de surprise. J'entendis Jae crier mon nom mais je pus répondre et préféra me jeter au « sol » du toit de la cabine. Question de réflexe sans doute. A peine eus-je frôler la tôle que la cabine s'était arrêtée. Je repris enfin ma respiration qui s'était bloquée. Je restais cramponné à une barre en fer et fermais les yeux à m'en fendre les paupières persuadé que la cabine allait de nouveau chuter au moindre de mes mouvements. J'entendais la voix de Jae qui m'appelait de plus en plus désespéré. Après quelques minutes je passa enfin ma tête hirsute à travers la trappe et lui adressa un sourire crispé :

**Quoi ?**

Le visage de ce dernier fut traversé par une vague de soulagement puis un masque de colère vint s'abattre sur ses traits fins. IL n'avait pas l'habitude d'élever la voix de cette manière là ce qui me surpris.

**COMMENT CA QUOI ? TU POUVAIS PAS REPONDRE ? J'AI CRU QUE TU ETAIS TOMBÉ !!**

**Bah … nan.**

Fut simplement ma réponse encore sous le choc. L'adrénaline qui courait dans mes veines me rendait presque amorphe. Mes doigts se décrispèrent de la barre et j'entamais une lente descente abandonnant l'idée de rester sur le toit de la cabine. Pourquoi dans les films ça semblait toujours aussi simple ? Le personnage principal aurait déjà trouvé une échelle ou aurait eut la force d'ouvrir une porte de secours. Ou encore quelqu'un serait passé par là par miracle les secourant en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol de la cabine je me sentis soulagé comme jamais, bien que plusieurs minutes auparavant j'avais l'impression que l'enfer était comparable : désormais j'avais trouvé pire. Je m'assis sur le sol mes jambes ne me portant plus. Jae vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me regarda un instant toute colère envolé. Je pouvais maintenant lire de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Je lui souris pour le rassuré et ce dernier eut le seul reflex de me frapper à l'épaule.

**La prochaine fois tu feras gaffe et tu sauteras pas comme l'idiot que tu es sur une cabine d'ascenseur en suspens !**

**J'espère surtout qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois …**

Murmurais-je. Je ramena mes jambes contre mon torse et posa mon front sur mes avant bras. La situation paraissait particulièrement surréaliste. J'avais toujours pensé que ce genre de situation n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Comme quoi … Et puis il fallait avouer qu'on était vraiment entouré de chance : Il avait fallut qu'on choisisse l'ascenseur qui allait tomber en panne, en pleine nuit, le soir où personne ne nous attendais à l'apart'. En d'autre termes si le gardien, qui passait son temps à dormir, n'avait pas un sursaut de bonne conscience et venait faire un tour dans le coin, Jae et moi même étions bon pour passé la nuit ici avant qu'on nous découvre. Enfin si l'ascenseur ne s'écrasait pas avant …

A cette pensée je poussa un soupir découragé qui s'étouffa dans ma gorges alors que je sentais la main fraîche de Jae me caressait la nuque. Je releva la tête et croisa son regard que je devinais brillant dans la pénombre. Il glissa sa main sur ma joue et la caressa doucement. Etais-je entrain de rêver ou bien Jar avait des gestes tendre envers moi. La surprise passé je ne fis aucun geste pour me dégager. Et pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Après tout il s'était inquiété pour moi et il était juste soulagé que j'aille bien, c'était sa façon à lui de ma le prouver. N'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi cherchais-je à ignorer les frissons qui me parcourais à cet instant précis ? Pourquoi avais-je du mal à déglutir ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à détacher mon regard de celui de Jae ? Pourquoi la main d'Hero qui me semblait si froide à peine quelques instants plutôt embrasait désormais ma joue ? Pourquoi ses lèvres me semblait-elle si attirante ? Depuis quand étais-je attiré par les mecs ? Depuis quand étais-je Gay ? J'avais pourtant l'intime conviction de ne pas l'être. Aucun mec ne m'avais jamais attiré et je sentais même parfois des pulsions embraser mon bas ventre lorsqu'une belle femme m'accordait des instants privilégiés … Alors pourquoi me sentais-je si désarçonné face à Jae Joong ?

Au prix d'un immense effort je détourna mon visage et fixa le bout de mes chaussures qui me semblait tout à coup très passionnante. Pourtant je sentis la main de mon ami me ramener ferment le visage face à lui. Il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi. De mon visage. De mes lèvres. Je pouvais désormais loucher sur les siennes et la seule pensée qui me vint fut : *_pourvu qu'il n'entende pas les battements de mon cœur_*. Je retins mon souffle et ferma les yeux peu rassuré par la suite, mais sentant un semblant d'excitation, comme précédant une surprise, m'envahir doucement …

* * *

_J'hallucine comment il va vite le petit Jae Joong ! Mais qui sait si l'ascenseur ne va pas se remettre en tomber brusquement ?!_ =P


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà lui suite de la fanfic. Chap 3. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! :D Bonne lecture ~

_________

La souffle de Jae n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. L'air devenait une barrière infime entre ses lèvres et les miennes attisant mon impatience. Je ne percevais que les battements de mon cœurs, plus rien n'existait autour de moi, autour de nous. Seul dans ma bulle de coton j'en oubliais le monde, plus rien ne m'atteignait, seul le souffle du blond sur mon visage me laissait un semblant de lucidité. Je retins ma respiration et crispa légèrement des mains sur mon pantalon. Je n'attendais plus que de savourer la chaleur des lèvres de Jae. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir mettre fin à ma supplication. Je rouvris les yeux pour croiser un regard noisette troublé et indécis. Attendait-il que je comble la distance à la fois si infime et si lointaine qui nous séparait ? Je n'eut le temps de trouver une réponse à cette question que je fus éblouie. Je me recula prestement et me cogna joliment la tête au passage.

Malheureusement pour moi ce ne fut ni par la beauté du jeune homme ni par un feux d'artifice de sentiments heureux que mes yeux perdirent 1/10ème de leur potentiel. Je me retrouvait nez à nez avec une image de Jae et moi 'pixelisé' à souhait. Je repoussa un peu trop brusquement le bras du jeune blond et fit tomber son portable par terre. Je me sentait idiot, ridicule, vexé, … déçu. Ma bulle de coton m'avais explosé en plein visage et ramené à la réalité brutalement. Jae ramassa son portable et attrapa au passage le sac de sport. Je pouvais sentir sa gêne et sa surprise bien que celui ne pipait mot et fuyait mon regard. Je me sentis désolé mais les frissons que je ressentais encore ne firent qu'accentuer ma gêne et frustration, ajoutant à ça un brin de colère rendant ma respiration rauque. Jae se remit face à moi, assit sur ses talons et me dit d'un air détaché qui ne lui allait absolument pas :

**Ton sang … Il faudrait le nettoyer ça doit te gêner.**

Joignant le geste à la parole il imbiba la serviette d'eau et commença à enlever le plus gros de sur mon visage. Ses gestes étaient doux et délicats. Je le fixais les sourcils froncés et le regards dur. Pourtant il ne fallut que quelques secondes à mon attitude pour s'adoucir. Je me perdis une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation de son visage. Tu es vraiment beau. Voilà ce que mon esprit lui soufflait inlassablement. Son regard concentré et sa petite moue pincé le rendait irrésistible. Je ne put que lui adresser un sourire plein de gratitude ce qui sembla le détendre et le troubler à la fois. Il descendit un peu plus le long de mon visage et passa la serviette humide sur chaque traînées que le sang avait laissé. Il frotta la serviette sur mon menton et glissa doucement jusque dans le creux de mon cou. Je frémit bien plus que je n'aurais voulut le laisser voir mais mon corps semblait hors de contrôle.

Etait-ce la situation qui faisait ça ? Ou bien l'atmosphère particulière qui nous chamboulait ? Jae du percevoir ma réaction involontaire et plongea son regard dans le mien. Même si j'y cru m'y noyer je ne pouvais soutenir ses deux prunelles investigatrices. Je détourna le regard et frotta le bout de mes chaussures pour retirer la poussière imaginaire qui s'y était déposé. Dans mon champ de vision apparut alors la serviette qui tomba juste à côté de mes pieds, n'osant relever la tête je me contentais de fixer sans ciller le sang qui se trouvait désormais sur le tissu blanc. Mais Jae eut la mauvaise idée de m'électriser. En effet après avoir plongé son pouce dans l'eau il le porta sur le coin de mes lèvres pour enlever le sang qui y avait séché. Il le fit glisser lentement et assura d'une voix faible :

**Ca sera moins … désagréable qu'avec la serviette.**

Ce que je jurerais être un mensonge de sa part. Mon regard se porta vivement sur le visage du jeune homme. Je pu deviner qu'il rougissait malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans la cabine. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement mon imagination. Il fit lentement glisser son pouce sur mes lèvres prenant un temps, qui me semblait infinis, pour essuyer le peu de sang qui s'y trouvais. Oh que oui c'était moins désagréable c'était même la caresse la plus agréable qu'il m'avait alors donné jusque là. Mon corps entier se remit à frissonner et même si je sentais que le doigt de Jae tremblait légèrement ceci ne fit qu'accentuer mon mal être … ou plutôt devrais-je dire mon bien être ? J'entrouvris doucement mes lèvres de peur de l'effrayer et qu'il ne retire son pouce trop vite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait, je ne sais pas non plus à quoi ça rime. Je savais juste que j'aimais ça et que j'en redemandais. Ce qui me captiva le plus fut de sentir que Jae Joong ressentais la même chose, la gêne que l'on éprouvait quelques instant plutôt se changeait lentement en une attirance réciproque. Je retrouvais enfin ma bulle de coton qui nous enveloppa.

Ce dernier retira doucement son doigt ce qui m'arracha une petite plainte presque silencieuse mais la vision que m'offrait celui qui enflammait mes sens me combla bien vite. Je n'avais pas bouger, je tenais toujours mes jambes contre mon torse entourés de mes deux bras. Jae se trouvait toujours devant moi assis sur ses talons, pourtant son visage se rapprochait une nouvelle fois dangereusement du mien. Allait-il encore une fois rompre ce lien particulier et faire disparaître cette chaleur qui mêlait nos deux corps ? D'une main, qu'il posa doucement près de mon visage, il prit appuie sur la paroi juste derrière moi. De son autre main il caressa une nouvelle fois la commissure de mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais fermer les yeux et rompre avec la réalité et cette vision angélique qu'il me livrait. Et si tout disparaissait une fois que mes yeux seraient clos ? Je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque.

Nos souffle se mêlait à présent et d'ici quelques secondes les lèvres de Jae toucheraient les miennes. Comment réagirais-je ? A quel point mes sens allaient-ils s'enflammer ? A présent il frôlait doucement mes lèvres, faisant crier mon être au supplice. Pourtant je ne pouvais faire le moindre mouvement, dans un état proche d'un état second je me laissais porter par le flot. Alors que nos lèvres allaient enfin se toucher, s'unir dans un baiser que j'aurais sans doute rendu brûlant mon portable se mit à sonner. Ma première réaction fut de pousser un gémissement de frustration en fermant les yeux. J'eut le temps de voir Jae comme sortir d'un songe et se reculer rapidement. Mais quand je compris ce que pouvait signifier cette sonnerie salvatrice je me jeta précipitamment sur mon sac et ouvrit mon portable en m'écriant :

**ALLO ? ALLO ? ALLOOO ?**

Je regarda mon portable cherchant à voir qui essayait de me joindre mais quelle ne fut pas ma déception lorsque je me rendis compte que la sonnerie de mon portable m'annonçais tout simplement que je n'avais plus de batterie et qu'il s'éteignait. Je jeta rageusement mon portable dans mon sac et expliqua la situation à Jae dans un marmonnement :

**Plus de batterie …**

**Je vois …**

Me répondit-il de façon presque inaudible. Ma bulle de coton avait une nouvelle fois explosé exacerbant ma frustration et mon … désir. Je ne savais même pas si je pouvais appeler ça comme ça mais je n'avais jamais eut autant envie d'embrasser Hero. Cet ascenseur me rendait-il fou ? Je me passe une mains sur le visage et attrapa la bouteille d'eau. Je bu une gorgée puis me rinça la bouche en crachant l'eau dans ma serviette. Un silence pesant régnait dans la cabine, Jae était collé contre le mur et je savais que si il en avait eut la possibilité il serait partit bien loin de l'ascenseur, bien loin de moi, bien loin de mes lèvres. Malgré l'excitation et la tension qui régnait en moi je me sentit tout à coup fatigué et j'aurais donné n'importe qui pour pouvoir dormir dans un bon lit douillet et chaud. La trappe ouverte de l'ascenseur laissait passer un courant d'air mais il fallait bien ça pour rassurer Jae.

Je finis par m'allonger au sol et fut obligé de poser mes pieds sur la paroi pour avoir ne serait-ce que le dos d'étendu au sol. Toutefois cette position rendait l'espace entre moi et Jae Joong plus que réduit. Ce dernier esquissa un petit mouvement de recul comme si il cherchait à s'asseoir dans une meilleur position, mais je devinais qu'il était tout simplement encore sous l'emprise de la gêne de ce qui avait faillit se produire quelques instants plutôt. Moi même j'en ressentais encore les piques c'est pourquoi je préféra visser mon MP3 à mes oreilles plutôt que de subir ce silence pesant. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur la musique, mon esprit se passait et se repassait en boucle la sensation des lèvres de Jae qui effleura les miennes. Je me mordit la lèvre inférieur à ce simple souvenir, il fallait que je chasse cette image de ma tête ou je ne pourrais plus répondre de mes actes. Je perçus un mouvement à côté de moi et constata que Jae c'était lui aussi allongé à mes côtés. Je le regarda un instant puis finit par couper ma musique. Ce n'était pas en faisant l'autruche que ce brouillard de gêne qui nous entourait allait disparaître. Je passa un bras sous ma tête et regarda en direction du jeune blond. IL regardait fixement en direction du plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il tendais une main devant lui. Comme si il cherchait à effleurer le plafond. Intrigué je me risqua à lui demander :

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Toujours à sa contemplation il me dit :

**C'est bizarre … mais ce plafond et ce léger courant d'air me rappelle mon village natale …**

Je leva mon regard vers la plafond et contempla les petites lumières semblable à des étoiles. Sans bien savoir pourquoi je me mis à sourire à mon tour en imaginant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le village de Jae.

**Tu sais, **me coupa-t-il dans mes rêveries,** il y a une coutume dans mon village qui dit que si on regarde le ciel étoilé sur la plus haute colline de Chungnam avec la personne que l'on aime alors notre amour sera unique et uni pour l'éternité … Chacune de mes sœurs y ont fait un tour, certaine juste avant leur mariage s'extasiant d'avance d'avoir la vie la plus parfaite qu'il soit.**

Finit Jae en riant légèrement. Il cherchait à capturer l'air entre ses doigts fins qui se refermaient doucement sur le vide. Je me tourna vers lui et me roula en boule tout en calant ma tête sur mon avant bras.

**Ma sœur aînée m'a un jour confié que les vœux exaucés à cette colline se réalisaient à coup sur si on y croyait de tout notre cœur.**

Soudain son visage s'assombrit et il murmura plus pour lui même :

**Je me demande si cette colline réaliserait un autre vœux que l'amour si j'y mettait tout mon cœur …**

Sa voix s'était faites triste et sa main était retombée, lourde, sur sa poitrine. IL ferma les yeux et poussa un léger soupir qui me rendis triste pour lui. Jae semblait cacher quelque chose de douloureux mais je ne savais comment faire pour l'aider. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa famille, et encore moins de ses problèmes. Alors qu'il fasse allusion aux deux dans le même contexte me laissait dubitatif. Nous savions juste qu'il avait 8 sœurs et qu'il en était le cadet. Chaque mois il leur envoyait un peu d'argent ou alors des vêtements. Des petites attentions qui m'apparaissait touchante et pleine de gratitude. Jae rouvrit les yeux et reprit :

**Tu crois en Dieux Yun ho?**

Ca question me surprit tant elle était soudaine. J'hocha la tête sans pour autant me lancer dans un discours. Il me sourit tristement et me demanda :

**Tu penses que c'est parce que je n'ai jamais cru en lui qu'il n'a pas écouté mes prières ?**

Son regard si bouleversant me transperça le cœur de plein fouet. Comment pourrais-je répondre à cette question ? Est-ce que j'avais assez d'éléments en moi pour le convaincre au delà de ma foi. Mais je devinais surtout que sa question n'attendait pas de réponse. Ses questions, son attitude, ses expressions faisaient son chemin dans mon esprits cherchant à comprendre ce qui arrivait à mon ami.

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jae ?**

Finissais-je par demander. Je rencontra son regard et j'eut la désagréable sensation qu'il me jaugea. Il baissa les yeux et se mit dans la même position que moi. Nos deux visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mais au delà d'un désir purement physique je ressentis une sincère envie d'aider Jae. De chercher à résoudre son problème ou bien de tout simplement alléger le poids qui semblait peser sur ses épaules. Il inspira doucement avant de me dire :

**Ma 6ème sœur est malade …**

Je ne su quoi dire pendant un petit moment et lorsque j'ouvris la bouche j'aurais préféré être muet.

**Elle a un rhume ?**

A peine ma question eut franchit mes lèvres qu'elle me revint en pleine face clignotant de mille feux « ABRUTI ». Même à moi ma question me parut stupide au plus au point. Mais à travers mes mots je cherchais à me convaincre que ce qu'avait sa sœur n'était pas grave, que la mine triste et déconfite de Jae n'était pas lié à ça, que l'inquiétude qui tiraillait Jae était seulement du au date de concert et aux répétitions de plus en plus poussées. Il sourit en coin tristement comme si ma question était ne serait-ce qu'un peu amusante. Il contempla sa bague et murmura :

**Leucémie … Les traitements ne semble plus marcher et malgré la chimiothérapie son corps ne semble pas capable de repousser la maladie.**

Sous le choc de cette révélation je ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche. J'avais conscience que ma réaction était loin d'être la bonne. Elle était même plutôt idiote de ma part ce que me confirma Jae en préférant se détourner. Je me ressaisis et m'appuya sur mes coudes pour apercevoir autre chose que le profil du jeune homme.

**Depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ? Tu …**

**Je sais je sais ! **Me coupa-t-il irrité.** Depuis à peu près 6 mois, et si je ne vous l'ai pas dit c'est pour ne pas avoir à faire face à vos questions. Je vous aime beaucoup mais tu sais à quel point je déteste qu'on parle de ma famille. Ce n'est pas non plus que je n'ai pas confiance en vous mais je sais qu'au moins avec vous je n'aurais pas à entendre tout ces termes techniques et déroutant qui font désormais partit du vocabulaire de ma famille …**

Cette réponse acheva tout début de protestation de ma part. Je me recoucha et chercha du mieux que je pu un mot de réconfort. Mais les « elle va s'en sortir », ou les « ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien » me semblait dérisoire et futile même si cette incertitude lui aurait sûrement donner du courage. Finalement je glissa simplement mes doigts entres les siens et serra sa main pour lui apporter le minimum de réconfort que je pouvais. Il tourna son visage vers le mien et me sourit. Il semblait lasse et la fatigue semblait pesé sur son visage. Il prit ma main et la porta à son visage. Sa joue froide fut vite réchauffée par la chaleur de ma paume et je sentis doucement une larme contourner ma main et glisser le long de mon poignet. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire face à la détresse de mon ami, moi qui n'était ni douée pour les mots ni pour le réconfort. Je resserra l'étreinte de ma main sur sa joue et porta mes lèvres sur son front. Je les laissa un peu plus que de raison et savoura la douceur de sa peau contre ma bouche. Il ferma sa main autour de la mienne et j'essuya çà l'aide de mon pouce les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Son regard brillant de larmes me fixait, c'est pourquoi je me forçais tant bien que mal à lui faire un sourire encourageant. Il déposa un baiser dans le creux de ma paume et se redressa. Finalement sans que je puisse faire le moindre mouvement il se pencha vers moi et déposa ses lèvres à la commissure de mes lèvres. Une légère pression suffit à me faire décoller de ce monde et me plonger dans ma bulle de coton. IL se recula hésitant sur la suite de la marche à suivre. Je passa délicatement ma main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à moi tout en me redressant. Mes lèvres rencontrèrent enfin les siennes et se fut le fin de tout supplice, de toutes protestations que mon corps hurlait. Ses lèvres caressait les miennes avec douceurs, sa langue jouait avec la mienne avec délice. Si le monde s'était arrêté à cette instant je ne me serait aperçut de rien. Cette ascenseur que je maudissais était le berceau d'un renouveau. Ma main se perdit dans les cheveux de Jae tandis que celui-ci qui était désormais sur les genoux m'attirait à lui avec plus de force. Nos bouches se cherchaient, se rejoignaient mais ça ne semblait pas suffire, je ne savais plus comment calmer cette faim en moi. Je ne savais comment faire pour assouvir cette soif qui s'emparait de moi. Je sentais mon corps s'embraser à chacune des caresses de Jae Joong et j'y répondais avec ardeur. Je perdis toute notion d'espace temps. Pour moi il n'existait plus que ses bras et notre baiser infinie. J'aurais voulu qu'il dure éternellement, que ses lèvres ne se détachent jamais des miennes, que nous ne fassions qu'un et que nous restions à l'abris du monde dans notre cabine. Notre baiser avait un goût salé, un goût amer, de fer pourtant il me semblait que rien n'avait plus douce saveur sur cette terre.

Jae retomba doucement sur ses fesses, à bout de souffle, tout en me fixant comme si ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'un rêve, qu'un pur produit de son imagination. Soudain une peur me vrilla le ventre : et si il regrettait son geste ? Il du voir la peur qui me saisit puisqu'il se redressa de nouveau vivement pour me prendre ses bras, ou alors était-ce pour se convaincre lui même. Quoiqu'il en soit je lui rendis son étreinte et enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou. A quel moment mes sentiments s'étaient-ils développés pour lui ? Je n'aurais su donner une réponse … Mais à cet instant précis, le cœur éclatant entre ses bras, je pouvais décemment avouer que ce que je ressentais pour lui était bien plus que de l'amitié.


	4. Chapter 4

Encore merci pour vos review les filles ! Ca me motive à fond ! Et contente que le rythme de mes posts vous plaise x) Encore merci ~

Voilà la suite ! :D

* * *

Lentement je fis glisser ma main sur le visage de JaeJoong suivant les larmes qui glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues pâles. Je ne savais quoi faire pour faire cesser ce flot qui me semblait intarissable. Même si à cet instant son regard brillant le rendait irrésistible à mes yeux, j'aurais voulut effacer ces rougeurs qui sciaient son regard douloureusement. Mes doigts caressèrent doucement ses lèvres délicates et vinrent se poser dans le creux de son cou. Les bras de Jae encerclaient toujours ma taille et nos deux torses collés semblaient s'épouser à la perfection. Son parfum doux et frais éveillait mes sens et cette pointe de poivre caractéristique des parfums masculins piquait mon désir à vif. Je prit l'ovale de son visage dans le creux de mes mains et ramena son regard si tendre, et pourtant voilé de tristesse, face à moi. Mes pouces caressèrent un instant ses pommettes fines tandis que perdu dans ma contemplation mes lèvres s'approchèrent d'elles mêmes pour assouvir les palpitations qui les parcouraient. Mon baiser se faisait tendre, il n'avait plus rien a voir avec le baiser ardant que nous avions échangé. Effleurant délicatement les lèvres du jeune homme je prenais mon temps et surtout un malin plaisir à le faire languir. Mes mains glissèrent doucement le long de son dos et je le sentis frissonner entre mes bras et s'abandonner à la danse que je menais. Ma main se glissa doucement sous son t-shirt et vint lui caresser le creux du dos. Je n'avais aucune intention de pousser le vice plus loin, je désirais simplement sentir sa peau glisser sous mes doigts.

Ma caresse semblait lui plaire puisqu'il passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour approfondir le baiser. Puis il ne se contenta plus de suivre la danse il chercha d'un coup à prendre les commande. Soudain son baiser sembla s'enflammer, il me repoussa contre la paroi et se jeta littéralement sur moi. Nos lèvres qui n'avaient été séparées que l'espace d'un instant crurent dépérir de manque. Ses jambes de part et d'autre de mon torse m'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement, Jae avait le total contrôle de la situation et mon esprit embrumée ne faisait plus que suivre le mouvement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa ni même ce que nos deux corps en fusion faisaient. J'étais seulement plongé dans un monde que j'avais toujours désirer sans m'en rendre compte, n'appartenant qu'à moi et totalement voué à Jae Joong. Et même si chaque fibre de mon corps s'époumonaient en en redemandant toujours plus, je sentais que l'ardeur qui habitait Jae n'était pas seulement un désir qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Ses lèvres qui fut si douce m'embrassaient à présent douloureusement, ses mains si frêle se refermaient en un étau serré autour de mes poignets. Je rouvris les yeux et malgré la proximité je voyais que le visage de Jae était crispé dans une grimace douloureuse. Ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux clos à s'en fendre les paupières aspirait à la détresse.

Je tentais de le repousser sans réussir à me dévisser de sa prise, ses assauts répétés me laissaient hébétés, la poigne de mes mains se fit plus sèche et même si je voulais éviter de lui faire mal la folie qui l'habitait à présent le rendait incontrôlable. Comment un baiser si tendre avait pu finir en SOS de détresse ?

**Laisse moi encore … Laisse moi encore y goûter !**

Sa voix se brisa et un sanglot s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il écrasait sa bouche contre la mienne. Ce fut trop, Jae me brûlait par sa plainte, je devais reprendre le contrôle de la situation. J'avais essayé d'être doux mais rien n'avait fonctionné. J'attrapa alors soudainement le visage du jeune homme entre mes mains et le fit reculer de force en m'écriant à la fois durement et désespéré.

**Calme toi !**

Cette simple phrase eut l'effet d'une claque sur Hero qui se laissa tomber en arrière, dégageant au passage l'emprise que j'avais sur son visage. Le revers de sa main était posé contre sa bouche alors qu'un souffle chaud et dur s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Il détourna le regard, honteux de sa réaction, et les pleures silencieux qu'il tentait de retenir depuis trop longtemps cédèrent sans même que Jae ne puisse faire quelque chose. Il éclata en sanglot devant moi me laissant désarmé et surpris. J'esquissa un geste dans sa direction et vint poser ma main sur le haut de sa tête avant de glisser doucement sur sa joue et d'entremêler mes doigts aux siens. Il releva le visage vers moi et souffla :

**Désolé …**

Je lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et l'attira à moi. Il s'abandonna entre mes bras et je ferma les yeux resserrant mon étreinte. J'étais toujours adossé contre la paroi à demi allongé dans l'étroite cabine. Jae reposait sur mon torse la tête enfoui dans le creux de mon cou. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu depuis qu'il s'était mit à pleurer contre moi. Je me sentais maladroit dans mes gestes mais la main qui caressait les cheveux du jeune blond semblait l'apaiser. J'avais souvent entendu dire 'pleure un bon coup ça fait du bien' mais ce ne fut que maintenant que je compris à quel point cette phrase pouvait être vrai. Jae avait cessé de pleurer mais je pouvais sentir que mon cou était très humide. Son poing était crispé sur mon t-shirt comme si il avait peur que je parte. Sa respiration s'était faites calme et régulière. J'attrapa le haut de mon survêtement et le passa sur ses épaules pour ne pas qu'il est froid, au passage je déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de sa tête et passa un bras derrière la mienne. Même si je sentais mes yeux lourd de fatigue je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, je repensais à ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout depuis le début de la soirée où Jae avait passé la porte du studio.

Pendant que nous répétions le jeune homme avait reçu un appel, je ne m'en étais pas occupé sur le coup mais c'est vrai que l'expression de son visage quand il avait raccroché était fermée et pincée. Je n'avais osé relevé sur le moment mais maintenant tout s'expliquait. Il avait sans doute reçu de mauvaises nouvelles concernant sa sœur, ce qui fut le déclencheur de tout. Voilà pourquoi il voulait se changer les idées et regarder un film, voilà pourquoi ces derniers temps il passait le plus clair de son temps à bosser. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir questionné plus mon ami alors que bien souvent ses sentiments étaient inscrits en clair sur son visage. C'était parfois même un sujet de conversation entre Yoochun, Changmin, Junsu et moi. Mais on connaissait bien Jae Joong et chacune de nos tentatives furent fortuites.

Et puis mon esprit divagua lentement jusqu'au baiser, à cette pensée je sentis mes joues s'embraser et devenir rouge vives. Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres que je mordillais comme un enfant malicieux. J'avais encore le goût de la peau de Jae sur ma bouche et rien ne m'avait semblé aussi sucré. Puis je le revis en pleure devant moi. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer autant, Hero m'était alors apparut comme un enfant fragile portant un trop lourd secret en lui. La révélation qu'il me fit sur sa sœur m'avait chamboulé, même si j'avais une vague idée de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir je n'imaginais pas totalement la peur qui le tiraillait. L'espace d'un instant j'eut la vision de mes parents m'annonçant une maladie presque incurable de ma jeune sœur et mon cœur rata un battement alors qu'une angoisse sourde me vrilla le ventre. Je compris alors grâce à cette échantillon ce que pouvait ressentir Jae depuis maintenant plus de 6 mois. Mes bras se refermèrent un peu plus sur lui comme pour le protéger, j'aurais aimé effacer ses craintes et ses angoisses, lui rendre le cœur légers et libre. Mais quel chemin devais-je emprunté pour le satisfaire ?

**A quoi tu penses ?**

La voix faible de Jae me fit presque sursauter.

**Je pensais que tu dormais,** murmurais-je.** A toi. Je pense à toi.**

Jae bougea légèrement sa tête et passa un bras autour de ma taille.

**Et tu penses à quoi sur moi ?**

**… , à toi et ta sœur.** Je perçus un léger mouvement de crispation de sa part mais je continua tout de même. **Je pense à ce que tu as du ressentir pendant tout ce temps, je cherche un moyen de t'aider mais j'ai jamais été doué pour le réconfort. Je laisse plutôt ça à Changmin. Mais … J'aimerais te soulager et te rendre le cœur moins lourd. Je veux être là pour toi … mais je sais pas comment faire.**

Terminais-je tristement. Je poussa un léger soupir et Jae se redressa pour me faire face.

**Agis comme tu le fais ça m'est amplement suffisant. Je … enfin tu …, **son visage s'empourpra et il se détourna légèrement avant de reprendre,** si ce soir … enfin si c'est pas … un coup de tête … enfin si ça peut … Tu vois … enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que … qu'on pourrait …**

Devant le visage quelque peu stressé et le regard fuyant de Jae je me mit à rire doucement avant de déposer doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Même si ces sentiments étaient nouveau ils me semblait familier et je me sentais à l'aise dans mes gestes. Je le regarda sérieusement et lui dit :

**Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui se passera dans le futur. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera une fois qu'on sera sortit de cette ascenseur. Mais je peux t'assurer que ce qui vient de se passer n'est pas un coup de tête et puis …,** je m'éclaircis la gorges avant de continuer. Je n'étais pas non plus doué pour avouer ce que j'avais sur le cœur.** Je ne sais pas depuis quand je ressens autre chose que de l'amitié pour toi, je ne pensais pas être Gay. A vrai dire je le pense encore, pour moi les mecs ne m'attirent pas mais je sais pas. Avec toi c'est différent …**

L'inquiétude que je put lire dans son regard se changea vite une vague de soulagement. IL sourit soudain gêné comme un enfant et enfoui de nouveau son visage contre mon cou resserra de nouveau son étreinte. J'étais bien là dans ses bras, écoutant sa respiration calme. Je me surpris à ne jamais vouloir quitter cet endroit, comme si il s'agissait d'un rêve, du lieu le plus sur au monde. Je glissa ma main dans la poche de Jae et lui attrapa son portable. Surpris il se laissa faire et dit :

**On ne capte pas.**

**Je sais,** lui répondis-je en mystérieux. **Souris.**

J'avais tendu le bras et l'objectif de son téléphone portable nous fixait complice de notre union nouvelle et secrète. L'espace d'une instant mon imagination me fit croire à un clin d'œil de la part du samsung. Je ris légèrement alors que Jae se redressa et tel le professionnel qu'il était lança un regard brûlant à l'appareil. Le clic de l'obturateur captura cet instant magique, c'était ma façon à moi de garder à jamais une trace de cette nuit. Qui sait ce qui pouvait se produire une fois revenu à la … réalité. Je lui rendis sans mot mais les paroles de Jae firent échos à mes pensées :

**Ca nous fera un très bon souvenir …**

Il sourit et se recoucha en m'avouant :

**Tu sais, … je me sens inutile pour ma sœur … Chaque membre de ma famille l'aide du mieux qu'ils peuvent, mes parents font tourner le restaurant 24h/24, certaines de mes autres sœur lui ont même fait un don de moelle osseuse pour rétablir son système immunitaire, mais moi a part de l'argent je ne peux rien lui donner. J'ai à peine le temps d'aller la voir … Et puis je ne suis pas compatible avec elle, même si j'ai été adopté assez petit pour faire partie intégrante de la famille, face à la maladie je suis un parfaite étranger pour elle.**

Que répondre à ça ? Je le sentis pousser un soupir et retenir sa respiration. Cherchait-il a retenir de nouveau ses larmes ? C'est hésitant que je commença pour finalement me rendre compte que les mots venaient tout seul.

**Tu sais, … connaissant le prix exorbitant des frais médicaux de notre pays, l'argent que tu envois à tes parent doit les soulager d'un sacré poids. Et si à chaque fois que je te vois pendu au téléphone c'est pour prendre des nouvelles de ta sœur je suis sur qu'elle sait à quel point tu t'inquiète pour elle et que tu es un frère attentionné. Je suis sur qu'ils comprennent que le métier que tu fais ne te laisse pas autant de liberté que l'on peut s'imaginer.**

**Tu as sans doute raison mais j'aimerais faire tellement plus ! Je peux pas me résigner à voir ma sœur mourir sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit …**

**Fait lui garder espoir … Après tout on est les Dong Bang Shin Ki non ? _Always keep the faith ! _Et même si je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ça sera déjà beaucoup pour ta sœur. Une étude à prouvée qu'un patient qui gardait espoir et qui était motivé à combattre sa maladie avait plus de chance de guérison qu'un autre.**

**Si tu le dis …**

Me murmura Jae Joong d'une voix ensommeillé. Je ne sais pas si mes mots avaient eut un quelconque impact sur lui mais j'avais au moins eut le mérite d'écouter ses craintes et de soulager sa peine en partageant ce secret avec lui.

**Et comment va ça ta mère ? Je veux dire, ta mère biologique.**

**Ca va … Elle passe voir régulière mes parents et les aides quelques fois au restaurant.**

La voix lointaine de Jae me fit sourire et je préféra cesser mes questions pour le laisser dormir. Il me demanda alors déjà presque plongé entre les bras de Morphée :

**Quelle heure est-il ?**

Je fouilla son portable dans sa poche et ouvris le clapet d'un geste sec alors que la lumière nous agressa littéralement.

**4h presque 30.**

**Ca fait combien de temps qu'on est coincé ici ?**

**A peu près pareil, on est entré dans l'ascenseur alors qu'il était pas loin de minuit.**

*_Déjà plus de 4h qu'on est ici_* pensais-je. Ce si court, et à la fois long, laps de temps avait fait changer le cours de la soirée et surtout le cours de ma relation avec Jae à une vitesse qui me semblait surréaliste. A chaque instant je m'attendais à me réveiller dans ma chambre et réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Pourtant le corps chaud du jeune blond contre moi alléger mes craintes. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était pour Jae mais à cet instant précis j'avais le cœur léger et un sourit fleurissant sur les lèvres. J'aurais voulu me lever pour décontracter mon corps engourdi et douloureux mais je ne trouva aucune motivation à quitter la chaleur des bras de Jae, ni même le confort que le simple fait de la savoir à moi m'apportait. Je cala ma respiration sur la sienne et me sentis plonger à mon tour dans un lourd et profond sommeil .

_Je courais dans un tunnel noir, seul le bruit de mes pas me faisaient échos. Mes poumons me brûlait et ma respiration se faisait difficile. L'air semblait s'être transformer en feu et m'embrasait. Je cherchais la présence de Jae autour de moi mais ne rencontra qu'un mur rugueux et froid. Soudain j'aperçus une lumière blanche qui m'aveugla. Désespéré je redoubla d'effort alors que mes pieds s'engloutissaient dans un sol mou et gluant semblable à des marécages. Mon corps me faisait mal et douleur vive me vrillait l'arrière de la tête en descendant lentement le long de ma nuque. J'aurais voulu hurler pour qu'on vienne à mon aide mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Une angoisse sourde m'envahissait et alors que je chutais au sol je réussit à pousser un dernier hurlement qui me réveilla ainsi que Jae. _

J'eus toute la peine du monde à ouvrir les yeux tant ils me piquèrent et une fumée âcre m'envahit les bronches m'arrachant une quinte de toux. L'espace d'un instant je cru être toujours plonger dans mon rêve mais la présence de Jae me rattachait à la réalité. Il crachait lui aussi ses poumons et protégeait le bas de son visage à l'aide de son t-shirt. Je me saisis de deux serviettes et lui en tendis une pendant que nous nous relevions précipitamment bien qu'avec difficultés à cause de nos membres ankylosés. Je leva la tête vers la trappe et constata que la fumée s'engouffrait par là. Je frappais mes cuisses pour les réveiller alors que Jae s'écria entre deux quintes de toux.

**Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?!**

Si il savait à quel point cette même question était le centre de mon attention !

* * *

Qui a dit qu'ils devaient terminer la nuit tranquillement ? :p


	5. Chapter 5

Voila la suite du chapitre qui risque de pas vous rendre super agréable avec moi xD Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Je me tourna vers la porte de l'ascenseur et eut la subite idée de frapper dedans pour faire du bruit et indiquer notre présence. Pourquoi l'idée ne m'avait-elle pas percutée avant ? J'avais l'impression d'être un animal prit au piège, complètement paniqué. J'appuyais sur tous les boutons espérant un miracle. Je cherchais une sonnette d'alarme, un quelconque bouton de secours mais le panel restait désespérément silencieux et désespérément éteint. J'abattis mon poing sur la parois et retins un cri de douleur lorsque je sentis mon cartilage se fendre en deux. Jae se précipita sur moi et me prit la main. Je pouvais entendre d'ici ses pensées. Quel abruti je faisais de me blesser maintenant ! Comme si la situation n'étais déjà pas assez critique. Malheureusement à part de la glace il n'y avait rien d'autre à appliquer sur ma blessure. Jae tenta le tout pour le tout et posa délicatement ma jointure contre la bande fraîche de la porte. L'acier me fit quelque peu du bien mais c'est une légère caresse comparer au bien être qu'un sac de glace m'aurait alors apporté. Je récupéra ma main et la cala contre mon torse obligeant mon esprit à oublier la douleur.

**Il faut montez sur la cabine !**

**Hors de question ! **M'écriais-je. **C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, elle risque de tomber à n'importe quel moment. **

**On a pas d'autres choix ! Tu veux restez ici à t'asphyxier ?!**

Face à la vérité je ne pouvais que capituler. J'analysa la situation en une fraction de seconde et opta pour la solution de Jae non sans pousser un grognement frustré. Si maintenant il fallait se battre pour sauver notre peau, le nouveau cerveau des opérations aura eut ce qu'il voulait en échappant à la routine du quotidien. Je me penchais à sa hauteur et fit tomber ma serviette au sol. Jae fit de même mais attrapa un t-shirt à lui et le passa autour de mon visage :

**Tu m'excuseras j'ai pas eus le temps de le laver. **

Cette douce ironie aurait pu me faire rire en d'autre circonstance, je resserra le tissu autour de mon visage alors que je le jeune blond en passa un autour du sien. Je ne savais pas si nos masques de fortunes servaient à quelques choses mais au moins la fumée âcre ne nous envahissait pas la bouche « à l'état pure ». Je me baissa pour faire la courte échelle à Jae Joong, malgré la douleur que j'éprouvais à la main, et mon ami sembla bien plus agile que moi pour grimper à travers la trappe. Il faut dire mon aide était beaucoup mieux que la sienne … Quoiqu'il en soit une fois sur le toit de la cabine j'entendis Jae m'hurler :

**En haut … c'est pire ! Prép… are toi on voit abso… lu … ment rien !**

Sa phrase entre coupée de quinte de toux me parvint difficilement. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je sentais des doses d'adrénalines se déverser en moi par vague. Je n'osais sauter de peur de faire chuter la cabine mais la situation l'exigeait. J'inspira un grand coup avant de sauter et de m'accrocher à bord de la trappe. Jae m'aida à me hisser sur le toit et se redressa le plus doucement possible. Je l'entendais tousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter un bras recouvrant son visage. Il ouvrit son portable pour nous apporter une faible lumière et tenta d'éclairer les alentour. Mais la lumière ricochait sur des volutes de fumées que je trouva un instant magnifique bien qu'effrayant. Elles semblaient suivre une danse à rythme lent et envoûtant. Je chercha d'où pouvait provenir cette fumée danse et ce fut Jae qui trouva le foyer avant moi. En effet à quelques étages plus haut au dessus de nous on pouvais apercevoir une feu joyeux qui se courbait dans une folle contorsion. Sûrement l'installation électrique qui avait prit feu. Il faisait soudainement lourd et je regretta le froid qui m'avait piqué la première fois que j'étais grimpé ici.

Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire à présent ? Nous étions coincés sur le toit d'un ascenseur branlent et un feu s'était déclencher nous asphyxiant. Je me mit à faire le tour de la cabine en tâtonnant les murs autour de moi, cherchant un quelconque objet m'aidant. Je ne savais même pas ce qui pouvait être notre salut mais je me devais de trouver une solution. Jae faisait de même et trébuchait de temps en temps sur les fils qui se trouvait sur le toit. Chaque fois mon cœur ratait un battement et je m'attendais à ce que la cabine chute. Je m'approcha de mon ami pour l'aider à chercher dans son coin lorsqu'il tomba au sol :

**J'en peux … plus … j'arri… j'arrive plus à respi … pirer. **

Au prix d'un immense effort je l'aida à se redresser.

**Allez !! C'est … pas … c'est pas le mo … le moment de tomber ! Faut sor …tir d'… ici …**

Jae prit appuie sur le mur et se hissa sur ses deux pieds alors que mes mains étaient cramponnées autour de sa taille. La fumée me tournait la tête et me donnait envie de vomir. J'avais l'impression que mon corps entier manquait d'oxygène, je supportais de moins en moins cette sensation. Soudain la main de Jae heurta quelque chose et sa bague cogna dans ce qui semblait être du métal ou du fer. Le regard plein d'espoir il se mit à tâtonner le mur à l'aveugle en montant ses bras le plus haut possible. Soudain il s'écria :

**Échelle ! C'est une échelle !**

Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça tout à l'heure ? Retrouvant un élan de courage Jae se porta volontaire pour y monter et chercher une quelconque issue. Je maudissais de plus en plus ma blessure qui obligeait Jae à prendre des risques. Légèrement réticent j'accepta néanmoins et le regarda prendre un léger élan et sauter pour s'accrocher au barreau le plus proche. Toute fois il retomba lourdement quelques instant après en poussant un petit cri de douleur.

**C'est chaud ! C'est beaucoup trop chaud !**

**Hein ? **

Je releva la tête au moment même ou un OVNI-E, objet volant non identifié enflammé, nous tomba dessus.

**Attention !**

J'eus à peine le temps d'attirer Jae à moi qu'un morceau de ce qui semblait être anciennement un isolant nous frôla. Jae donna de grand coup de pied sur la boule de feu pour l'éteindre. On releva la tête et constata que plusieurs morceau du mur se détachaient et chutaient dans notre direction. La matière de l'échelle devait être un conducteur de chaleur. Il lui était impossible de rester au même endroit pendant plusieurs secondes. Toutefois nous ne perdîmes pas courage : c'était la seule porte de secours que nous avions et même si c'était difficile il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Ceci sembla donner des ailes à Jae qui se tourna conquérant vers l'échelle, je détacha mon t-shirt et lui tendis :

**Aide toi de ça pour tes mains.**

**Et toi ?**

**T'occupes ! Si tu trouves une sortie j'aurais plus besoin de mon t-shirt !**

Il acquiesça et défit le sien. Il voulut prendre une grande inspiration avant de sauter mais la fumée lui arracha un crie. Il se remit à tousser et du s'appuyer sur le mur pour reprendre contenance. Je lui tapota légèrement le dos, comme si mon geste aurait eut une quelconque aide, et couvris mon visage de mon bras. Je ne voulais surtout pas brusquer mon ami mais si il ne se bougeait pas d'ici 30 secondes je sauterais moi même sur l'échelle. Et comme si il avait entendu mes pensées Jae fléchit légèrement les jambes avant de sauter sur l'échelle. Il s'aida de ses pieds contre le mur et de ses bras pour gravir les échelons. Je le voyais monter difficilement mais sûrement le long du mur.

**Une porte ! Il y a une porte ici ! **

S'écria-t-il. Je le vis se pencher le plus possible et bien qu'il lui fut impossible d'ouvrir la porte à cette distance, il tendit le pied et commença à donner de grand coup dedans. Le bruit qu'il faisait me donna l'impression que le quartier entier pouvait nous entendre. Je l'encourageait en lui criant :

**Plus fort ! C'est ça ! Plus fort !**

Je me sentais excité et plein d'espoirs mais Jae commença à s'agiter sur ses barreaux. Je devinais que malgré les fins tissus ses mains devaient le faire souffrir. Néanmoins il continuait de frapper avec ardeur sur la porte. Cette vision me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement la fumée ? Mais l'obstination de Jae me toucha. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres alors qu'un rire nerveux s'emparait doucement de moi. Alors que je m'apprêtais à encourager un peu plus le jeune homme la cabine eut un léger mouvement, léger mouvement que je commençais à bien connaître désormais, j'eus à peine le temps d'hurler à Jae de bien rester accrocher que la cabine chutait déjà.

Je sentis mes pied décoller du toit et mon corps sembla flotter un instant dans le vide avant d'être entraîné à la suite de l'ascenseur. Mon ventre me donnait l'impression de remonter et de vouloir s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres. Je fermais les yeux et aurait voulu me protégeais la tête mais la vitesse de la chute, bien que courte, m'empêcha tout mouvement. J'heurta la cabine de plein fouet et poussa un cri de douleur lorsque mon dos s'abattit sur une barre en fer et que ma tête cogna violemment la porte de la trappe. Au loin j'entendis l'écho de la voix de Jae qui hurlait mon prénom. Je dodelina légèrement de la tête voulant lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche et une violente douleur me scia l'abdomen. J'avais l'impression que mes poumons étaient oppressés d'un poids et que mon cœur s'était empalé sur mes côtes. Un liquide chaud et écœurant m'envahit la gorges m'étouffant presque. Mon instinct de survis m'obligeant à rouler sur le côté m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur quand je roule sur mon buste. Je tenta de relever légèrement la tête et de ma vision troublée je ne percevais que la faible lumière du feu qui dansait. La silhouette de Jae se découpait dans ce contre jour et l'espace d'un instant je le cru au milieu des flammes tant les cris qu'il poussait étaient désespérés.

**Yun ho ! Yun ho ! Je t'en supplie réponds moi ! **Une quinte de toux vint lui arracher un gémissement et il se remit à frapper plus fort la porte avec son pied. **IL Y A QUELQU'UN ?? ON EST COINCES ICI !!! JE VOUS EN PRIE ! IL Y A UN BLESSE !! IL Y A QUELQU'UN !?!**

Ses gestes étaient les derniers qu'il pouvait faire pour notre survie. Il redoubla d'ardeur et tapait de plus en plus fort sur la porte. Ses mains lui brûlait et le morceau ne tissus ne servaient plus à rien. Pourtant Jae ne ressentait pas la douleur, ou très peu. Il était paniqué, Yun ho ne répondait pas à ses appels et au vu le chute qu'il venait de faire, le jeune blond pria de toutes ses forces pour que son ami soit simplement inconscient. Il regarda sous ses pieds et constata qu'il n'apercevait même plus la cabine. Elle devait se trouver à plus de 4 mètres en dessous. IL ferma les yeux et se crispa contre l'échelle. Et toute à sa précipitation il rata un barreau en voulant changer la position de ses mains et glissa de l'échelle. Le temps sembla se surprendre et sa silhouette disparut des flammes. J'entendis seulement son cri d'effroi alors que je sombrais déjà vers un inconnu obscur et froid. Je sentis juste Jae s'abattre sur moi ce qui sembla m'arracher un cri de douleur. J'avais l'impression que mon corps ne m'appartenais plus. Je n'aurais su dire si les gémissements que j'entendais étaient les miens ou les siens. Je ne ressentais pus qu'une légère douleur et lentement je fis abstraction de ce qui m'entourais. Je perçus le dernier gémissements de Jae qui murmura mon prénom.

Je suis sur que si Dieux nous voyait à cet instant il devait être ému tant la scène était belle. Vu du ciel nous ressemblions à deux anges endormis. Nos visages pâles semblaient reposer calmement et leurs traits étaient détendus. Rien n'aurait était étonnant si un fin sourire était venu se glisser sur nos lèvres. La tête de Jae reposait sur mon torse et sa main s'était perdu autour de ma taille. Seul le filet de sang qui s'échappait de nos lèvres et les multiples contusions qui nous couvrait le visage était les preuves de ce que nous vivions. L'avant-bras de Jae qui était violacé formait un angle bizarre que je n'aurait cru possible pour un être humain. La fumée se faisait de plus en plus dense et la chaleur de plus en plus étouffante. Je ne savais pas à quel moment j'avais cessé de respirer mais une fois que mes poumons avaient arrêté de lutter pour un peu d'oxygène la douleur sourde qui m'irradiait jusque là disparut. Le bruit strident d'une alarme me vrilla la tête pourtant le son était faible, si faible que j'hésitais à savoir si je l'entendais vraiment. La dernière chose que j'aperçus avant que mon inconscient ne sombre à son tour fut la vision de Jae me souriant et riant au éclat.

… _tension 5.4 …_

… _ils ne respirent plus …_

… _chargez à 300 …_

… _dégagez …_

… _on charge … _

… _On est entrain des les perdre …_

… _multiples blessures …_

… _c'est mal partit pour eux …_

… _on charge … _

… _dégagez …_

* * *

Je suis sadique moi ? Rien qu'un peu alors :p


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà la suite parce que je vous aime fort x) et parce que vous le méritez ^^

______________

_T'es sur que tu veux pas retourner dans ta chambre ? T'es encore faible …_

_Non je reste là …_

_Jae … on te préviendra dés qu'il se réveillera …_

_Laissez moi juste là je vais bien !_

Des voix résonnaient tel un écho. J'avais l'impression qu'elles se trouvaient à des années lumières de moi et qu'elles mettaient un temps avant de me parvenir …

_C'est l'heure du Check up M. Jung …_ fit une voix désormais familière. C'était celle d'une femme que je devinais jeune bien que sans doute plus vieille que moi. Elle avait un ton enjoué et claire, agréable à écouter._ Constante normale, respiration ok, aucun rejet de sang, cicatrisation en bonne voie. Vous êtes un patient remarquable. Maintenant il va falloir songer à vous réveiller, me murmura-t-elle. Il me semble qu'un jeune homme vous attends avec impatience. _

Un rire cristallin résonna dans la chambre, des bruits de pas, une porte qui claque et je me sentais de nouveau sombrer dans un abysse noir, mon inconscient me suivis et tout ce qui m'entoura disparus. Je n'entendais plus ce bip régulier et aigus, je ne sentais plus cette chaleur sur mes mains, ni ce poids sur ma cuisse mais j'étais bien. Mon corps n'était plus douloureux ni lasse. Aucune fatigue ne s'emparait de moi, j'étais comme flottant ici et là. Cette agréable sensation m'ôtait toute motivation pour me réveiller.

_Jae je t'ai apporté à manger. Mange un bout quand même …_ La voix de ce qui semblait être Junsu arriva doucement à mes oreilles de façon lointaine.

_J'ai pas faim …_ lui répondit une voix pâteuse que j'aurais reconnut entre mille.

_Jae … _

J'entendis Junsu pousser un soupir et venir s'asseoir sur le lit. Il passa une main fraîche sur mon front. Ce simple geste suffit à me soulager de la chaleur qui s'emparait de mon corps. Je me sentais de nouveau fatigué, au point de ne désirer qu'une chose : retourner dans ma bulle de coton obscur et délicieuse. Mes membres me faisaient mal et j'avais l'impression qu'un étau enserrait ma poitrine. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière de la pièce m'agressa littéralement me donnant un violent et soudain mal de crâne. J'aurais voulu pousser un gémissement mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, je me sentais comme … vide et … sec. Deux sensations étranges qui m'étouffaient. Des bruits de pas. Une porte qui claque. Un soupir. Un bruissement de draps. Une main fraîche glissant sur ma joue, une main fraîche et douce que j'avais envie de caresser. Soudain deux lèvres vinrent effleurer les miennes avec douceur et tendresse. Quelques choses glissa le long de mon visage que je put deviner être une larme et celle-ci ne m'appartenait pas. Jae était-il en train de pleurer pour moi ? Depuis combien de temps dormais-je ? J'avais l'impression qu'une éternité était passée, j'avais perçus tellement de voix, tellement de sensation que tout se mélangea d'un coup. Ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir et je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mon corps. Finalement après plusieurs essais je sentis un picotement dans le bout de mes doigts, une sorte de fourmillement qui se propageait lentement au reste de mon corps. Ma tête dodelina que très légèrement mais tout ce qui s'y trouvait sembla s'entrechoquer. Je n'avais jamais eut de pensée aussi bruyantes.

Jae qui se trouvait à côté de moi s'excita tout d'un coup. Je l'entendais appeler mon prénom de plus en plus fort et me secouer le bras avec ce qui me sembla une force de titan. Si j'avais pu je lui aurais crier d'arrêter tout de suite mais mon corps et mon esprit se réveillait doucement, trop doucement, immergeant dans le monde des vivants avec lenteur. Mes yeux s'ouvrir faiblement et je tourna mon visage vers Jae. Il me le prit entre ses mains et le toucha comme si il pensait ne plus jamais le voir en mouvement. Je ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait, a vrai dire je ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Tout s'embrouillait et des flashs me revenaient brutalement en mémoires. Soudain le vide se fit autour de moi et seul le bip régulier comblait le silence et puis un raz de marée de personnes déboula dans la chambre. Des infirmières, un homme qui me semblait être un médecin, je cru voir aussi Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun et bien sur Jae. Etais-je à l'hôpital ?J'entendis la voix de mon manager qui harcelait plus que questionnait les pauvres infirmières qui s'agitaient autour de moi.

L'activité d'une ruche paraissait marcher au ralenti comparé à celle du lieu ou je me trouvais. Ma tête allait exploser d'une minutes à autre comme une cocotte minute sous pression. Je sentais que je grimaçais mais j'étais incapable d'esquisser un geste. Le simple fait de me couvrir les oreilles m'aurait suffit. Soudain une voix rauque et forte couvrit ce qui me semblait être une cohue général.

**SILENCE !!** Le silence s'abattit brutalement dans la pièce. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. J'aurais embrasser cet homme de gratitude si j'avais été capable de me lever. **Ce patient à besoin d'encore beaucoup de repos et c'est pas avec cette foule de personnes dans la chambre qu'il y arrivera. Je vous pris de sortir maintenant, seul le personnel médicale est autorisé. **

Il eut droit à des protestations et je m'attendais presque à un tolet générale mais le silence ce fit rapidement et le coulissement d'une porte mit fin à toutes tensions.

**Comment vous sentez ?**

Je ne put que cligner des yeux pour signaler mon retour à la réalité. Je sentis des personnes me faire quelques examens, parler entre eux de quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas et que je ne cherchais pas à comprendre. Le médecin se penchant de nouveau sur moi et d'une voix bienveillante m'assura :

**Vous irez beaucoup mieux dans quelques jours. Il vous faut encore beaucoup de repos. Une fois que vous irez mieux je reviendrais vous expliquer votre état pour l'instant dormez …**

Mes yeux ne se firent pas prier pour se refermer et lentement je sombrais de nouveau dans mon monde.

...

3 semaines passa comme ça et chaque jour je me sentais reprendre de plus en plus de force. Mon corps me faisait beaucoup moins souffrir surtout grâce à la morphine et aux soins apportés par les infirmières. Jae passait le plus clair de son temps dans ma chambre et j'avais le droit à un défiler de visites tous les jours. J'eus même l'agréable surprise de voir débarquer mon meilleur ami, je le connaissais depuis le collège et le temps que nous passions ensemble me manquait terriblement. On avait passé la journée ensemble à rigoler et à se remémorer le passé. Ca faisait du bien de revoir les visages familiers qui nous manquait tant. Il m'avoua avoir eut très peur pour moi et se jura de ne plus jamais passer autant de temps sans qu'on se voit. Je lui en fis moi aussi la promesse un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Je le serrais contre moi lorsque Jae entra dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte en nous fixant d'un regard que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Il prit un air détaché et vint s'asseoir, dos à nous, sur la chaise près du bureau sans dire un mot, il salua juste d'un signe de tête Yoo Geun. Ce dernier me regard surpris de ce changement d'atmosphère et je feignis l'indifférence en haussant les épaules.

**Tu veux boire quelque chose ? A force de rire et de parler autant j'en ai la gorges sèches, **me demanda mon meilleur ami en se levant les yeux rieur.

Du coin de l'œil je pus voir le reflet de Jae dans la vitre : il grimaçait en imitant Yoo Geun me proposer à boire. Sa tête dodelina légèrement et mon rire franc éclata dans la chambre à la surprise de tout le monde. Yoo Geun me regarda comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit et Jae me fixa le visage fermé cherchant sans doute ce qu'avait bien pu faire 'cet intrus' pour me faire rire. J'adressa un clin d'œil à Jae et me tourna vers mon meilleur ami pour passer commande :

**Apporte moi un jus framboise et du chocolat … cet hôpital à la chocolat le plus délicieux que j'ai jamais goûté.**

Pas de problème je t'amènes ça de suite ! Me dit-il enjoué en se dirigeant à grande enjambé vers la porte. La voix angélique et innocente de Jae lui lança alors :

**Et prends ton temps surtout ! **

Il lui adressa un magnifique sourire que je savais faux. Le mien apparut sur mes lèvres amusé alors que la porte coulissait déjà sur le dos de Yoo Geun. Je chercha à me lever et Jae se précipita sur moi pour m'aider. Il avait encore quelque bleus et entailles sur le visage. Sa cheville droite portait une attelle, après avoir eut droit à un plâtre pendant un mois, elle avait été cassé pendant sa chute. Il boitait légèrement et je devinais que ça lui faisait mal mais il ne se plaignait jamais. Pour ma part j'étais aussi pas mal amoché. J'avais eus des côtes de cassées dont une qui m'avait déchiré le bas du poumons droit. Le mal de tête qui ne m'avait pas lâché pendant près de 3 semaines était du a un traumatisme crânien, ma tête ayant heurter violemment la cabine. Selon le médecin je m'en était sortit assez miraculeusement, aucunes lésions n'étaient venues abîmer mon magnifique cerveau selon ses dires. Mon poignet avait guérit assez vite et mon cartilage ne me faisait plus aucunement mal. Une grande cicatrice me coupait le dos en deux car sur la barre que j'avais heurté se trouvaient des piques sur lesquels je m'étaient embrochés évitant de peu la colonne vertébral. Un vrai miracle. La seule « blessure » que j'avais en commun avec Jae était le trop plein de fumée dans nos poumons. Je pris appuie sur le jeune blond et lui glissa :

**Jaloux ? **

Il s'étouffa presque avec sa salive et se tourna vers moi en me laissant retomber sur le lit lourdement :

**Pas du tout !**

J'étouffai un gémissement de douleur en me prenant les côtes. L'expression de Jae changea du tout au tout passant du fière Jae au Inquiet Jae. Il se précipita vers moi en me lançant une rafale d'excuse. Une fois qu'il fut à ma hauteur j'éclatai de rire et l'attira à moi. J'avais feint d'avoir mal pour jouer avec sa conscience et Jae avait courut plus que marcher. Il chercha à se redresse, boudeur, lorsqu'il comprit la farce que je venais de lui faire mais glissa et me fit basculer en arrière l'entraînant dans ma chute. Nos visages ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Cette soudaine proximité nous mis mal à l'aise, pourtant Jae ne bougea pas. Il avait le visage soudain sérieux et je n'aimais pas voir cette expression figé sur son visage. Il effleura ma joue du bout de ses doigts et me sourit alors que son regard affichait tout le contraire. Je fronça légèrement les sourcils et inclina légèrement ma tête pleins de questions. Finalement je n'eus rien à dire puisqu'il me murmura :

**Tu m'as fait peur … j'ai cru que jamais tu ne te réveillerais …**

Un sourire tendre apparut sur mes lèvres. Depuis que nous étions entrez dans cet hôpital, 1 mois et demi plus tôt, nous n'avions pas eut l'occasion de reparler de ce qui s'était passé entre nous dans l'ascenseur. A vrai dire nous n'avions jamais pu être seuls plus de 5 minutes d'affiler, non pas que nos amis nos dérangeaient mais ils étaient _toujours_ là et quand ce n'étaient pas eux c'étaient les médecins ou les infirmières. Le regard de Jae était ancré au mien et je me redressa légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Même si ce n'était pas le premier je me sentais presque timide, hésitant. Comme si j'avais peur de mal faire, comme si j'avais peur de découvrir que la réalité de l'ascenseur était différente de celle-ci. Je fermais les yeux et m'apprêtait à coller ma bouche sur celle du jeune homme lorsqu'il s'écria :

**HE ! Yunho ça va ?! Excuse moi je t'ai pas fait mal ?!**

Hébété je rouvris les yeux pour le voir rougissant, sa réaction aussi soudaine que surprenante me laissant pantois. Qu'es-ce qui lui prenait de gueuler à deux centimètres de mon visage au moment même où j'allais l'embrasser ? C'est alors que j'aperçus enfin la présence de l'infirmière qui se précipita pour aider le blond à se relever. Mon visage s'empourpra d'un coup et je roula en boule sous les couvertures pour cacher ma gêne. L'infirmière fit s'asseoir mon ami sur la chaise du bureau et se tourna vers moi. Elle était venu faire son check up quotidien et avait trouvé le parfait moment pour entrer dans la chambre. Après une multitude de questions elle referma son petit dossier et nous pria à Jae et moi de faire plus attention si nous voulions sortir rapidement de cette hôpital. Sur cet entre fait Yoo Geun revint avec les boissons et mon chocolat. Je pus lire dans le regard de Jae une grand déception et une légère frustration. C'est blasé qu'il se leva en soupirant :

**Je vous laisse …**

Yoo Geun le regarda sortir de la chambre au même titre que moi et me glissa une fois que la porte fut refermé.

**Eh bah il à pas l'air joyeux ton pote …**

**Il doit être encore fatigué de l'accident** mentis-je.

**Tu parles tu lui as servis d'air bag quand il est tombé. **

Je préféra ne pas relever pour ne pas m'engager sur la pente glissante qu'était le sujet Jae Joong. Je prit la boisson de ses mains et but une gorgée en tentant d'imaginer ce que Chang min m'avait raconté …

* * *

Le pompier ouvra la porte de l'ascenseur difficilement tant le feu avait mit en vrac tout le système électrique. Il avait entendu ainsi que son collègue des coups frappés provenant directement de la cage d'ascenseur à l'endroit même ou le feu s'était déclenché. Ils étaient donc partit pour vérifier et c'est ainsi qu'il découvrirent les deux corps inertes des stars des DBSK. Le pompier maître descendit en rappel sur le toit de la cabine et examina rapidement le corps des deux blessés. Il fit appelé un médecin pendant qu'une de ses équipes était chargé d'immobiliser la cabine.

L'état des deux jeunes hommes était critique, surtout pour le brun. Il ne respirait plus du tout et son pouls était très faible. Des côtes étaient cassées et une marre de sang s'échappait de sous sa tête. Le blond n'était pas dans un meilleur état mais il respirait au moins, bien que faiblement. Le corps du blond après examen pouvait être transporté en lieu sur, il fut donc descendu dans la cabine puis déposé dans le couloir du bâtiment pour soigner les blessure les plus critiques et le rendre transportable à l'hôpital. Le cas de Yun Ho plus sérieux nécessita des précautions plus importantes, c'est pourquoi il apparut dans le couloirs que bien plus tard. Son cœur venait de lâcher lorsque le médecin commença ses soins.

_Tension à 5.4 ! Il fait un arrêt cardiaque, vite le défibrillateur ! Chargez à 300 … on dégage !  
_  
Le médecin d'urgence avait déchiré le t-shirt et posa deux plaques froide sur la poitrine meurtrit du jeune homme donc le corps se cambra violemment. Le manège dura plusieurs minutes avant que le cœur du jeune homme ne reparte. Jae était déjà allongé dans un brancard qui l'emmenait en direction de l'ambulance. Quelque d'attentif aurait pu voir une larme couler sur ses joues alors que sa main essayait de se tendre désespérément vers Yun Ho. Il disparut au bout du couloir alors que celui avec qui il avait échangé bien plus qu'un baiser était presque laissé pour mort.

_On dégage !_

UN silence ce fit pendant quelques secondes avant d'entendre un petit bip sur le défibrillateur portable. Les hommes qui se trouvaient autour du jeune brun le levèrent et l'allongèrent d'un seul homme sur le brancard. Il fallait l'emmener le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. L'ambulance de Jae était parti depuis longtemps lorsque Yun Ho fut considéré comme transportable.

Une fois dans les salles d'opérations les médecins et chirurgiens avaient gravités autour des jeunes hommes pour les faire survivre. Dans le bloc opératoire de Jae la situation se déroulait mieux que prévu et son état s'était stabilisée. Mais on était loin d'un tel miracle dans le bloc du leader. Son état était plus que critique et son cœur avait lâché plusieurs fois. Finalement au bout de plusieurs heures, et d'une attente horrible pour Junsu et Yoochun qui se trouvaient dans le couloir, la situation de Yun Ho se stabilisa et il fut plongé dans le coma. Changmin arriva en courant alors que les médecins expliquait la situation aux proches présents. Ils ne savaient combien temps cela pourrait prendre avant que Yun Ho ne se réveille. Jae quand à lui était sortit d'affaire, il lui fallait juste du repos et des soins appropriés. Les Journaux affichaient déjà le décès du leader des DBSK alors que des millions de fans pleuraient d'avance la mort de leur chanteur adoré. Les sites Internet avaient explosés de visites. Changmin qui était d'habitude calme avait faillit agresser un journaliste qui lui avait demandé ce qu'il ressentait après la mort de Yun Ho. Tel était la nature humaine et c'est sur cette pensée qui l'écœurait que Yun Ho revint à la réalité.

* * *

Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir été dans le coma pendant presque un mois. Mes blessures avaient eut le temps de bien avancé dans leur guérison mais j'avais inquiété tellement de monde et j'avais raté tellement de chose que le monde m'apparaissait nouveau. Je me sentais différent aussi, je me sentais pousser des ailes et un goût de vivre m'habitait soudainement. Ce n'est qu'à présent que je comprenais à quel point la vie était importante et qu'elle ne tenait qu'a un fil. A chaque instant on risquait de perdre la vie, voilà pourquoi beaucoup criait haut et fort qu'il fallait en profiter un maximum. Je faisais désormais partit de tout ces adeptes du carpe diem.

La fin de journée passa assez rapidement et de mon lit je pouvais voir un magnifique couché de soleil. Comme tous les soirs Junsu, Changmin, Yoochun et Jae Joong se réunissaient dans ma chambre pour que l'on partage le repas ensemble. La soirée passa agréablement, sous les rires et les chant joyeux de mes compagnons. L'infirmière vint souvent nous dire de faire moins bruits et pris la décision au final de renvoyer les 3 valides chez eux. Ils protestèrent quelque peu mais je mima un état de fatigue extrême ce qui les fit changer d'avis automatiquement, il ne fallut que quelques minutes au trois mousquetaire pour vider les lieux. L'infirmière me lança un regard complice et quitta à son tour la chambre. Je me retrouvais enfin seul avec Jae. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage alors que je repoussais le plateau à roulette sur lequel se trouvait mon défunt repas. Jae se leva et me dit presque à regret :

**Si tu es fatigué je vais te laisser dormir …**

Je me leva à mon tour et aussi excité qu'un gamin je glissa ma main dans la sienne et lui dis en l'attirant hors de la chambre à ma suite :

**Tu rigoles ?! Suis moi !**

_____________

Voilààà alors ? heureuses ? xD Vous voyez c'est pas bien méchant les bobos, un bisou magique et c'est repartit ! (ou presque xD) Perso' je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer par la tête de Yun Ho là ... :p


	7. Chapter 7

Désoléééée ! Je post un peu (beaucoup) plus tard que d'hab mais ma semaine fut bien remplie xD Ce chapitre aurait du être le dernier mais je suis partie en live sans vraiment m'en rendre compte :p Donc je posterais ce qui est censé être le dernier chapitre ce week end je pense, et je ferais sans doute un épilogue. Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews ! Bonne lecture ~

_________________

**Tintin tintintin tin tintintin tin… **_[l'air de mission impossible ]_

**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! **Me chuchota Jae.

**J'inspecte !** Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Seul nos têtes dépassaient du couloir qui menait à notre chambre et par chance il était quasiment désert à cette heure-ci. J'étais penché en avant et je zieutais les alentours cherchant un plan pour esquiver la surveillance des infirmières de nuit. Elles, les médecins ainsi que le reste du personnel hospitalier représentaient un obstacle de taille pour mes virés nocturnes mais avec le temps j'avais apprit à éviter les pièges et m'étais prit au jeu comme un gamin, découvrant le cache-cache pour la première fois. Cette nuit la j'avais décidé d'emmener Jae Joong avec moi et de lui montrer mon endroit préféré de l'hôpital. Je jaugea la situation qui me semblait en notre faveur et fit signe au jeune homme qui marchait sur mes pas de me suivre. On était pratiquement arrivé sans encombre au bout du couloir lorsque les voix de deux infirmières nous parvint : enfin un peu de piment dans cette escapade ! J'adressa un clin d'œil au blond et lui dit d'une façon naturelle :

**Tes goodies sont encore ce qui se sont le mieux vendus d'après le dernier rapport du manager. Ton charme est vraiment irrésistible !** Je fis une pause en m'assurant que les deux jeunes femmes nous avaient entendus puis repris, **N'est-ce pas mes demoiselles ?!**

Les deux infirmières nous fixèrent un instant avant de se mettre à glousser et de partir précipitamment oubliant de nous demander ce que nous faisions aussi tard dans les couloirs de l'hôpital alors que le couvre feu était tombé depuis longtemps. Une fois qu'elles furent assez éloigné de nous Jae me glissa :

**C'était quoi ça ?**

**Mon arme ultime pour passer les levels …**

**Tu te crois dans tes jeux vidéos ?**

**C'est tout comme !**

Le rire de Jae me réchauffa et je sentis mon cœur devenir tout chose. Son regard brillait quand il riait et son visage semblait s'illuminer. Je ne pouvais que le trouver beau dans ces instants et je sentais que mon visage se découpait d'un sourire idiot.

**… et puis on a de la chance d'avoir d'aussi jolies infirmières qui s'occupent de nous … tu ne trouves pas Yun ho ?**

Tout à ma contemplation je n'avais écouté que la moitié de ce que venait de me dire Jaejoong mais il me surpris à parler les yeux dans le vague et même à rougir lorsqu'il croisa deux infirmières.

**Qu'est-ce que je disais …**

Il baissa légèrement son visage et leur adressa un sourire timide mais que je savais ravageur dans le cœur des deux jeunes femmes puisque le mien battait à tout rompre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'agir comme ça ? Et à cause de mon manque de surveillance ces deux infirmières allaient nous tomber dessus. Mais à ma plus grande surprise elles se mirent à rire gênées et presser le pas pour s'éloigner le plus possible de nous. J'attrapa le bras de Jaejoong un peu brusquement et lui demanda :

**Eh ! C'était quoi ça ?**

**Hein ? …** il m'adressa un sourire resplendissant et c'est le plus naturellement du monde qu'il me répondit,** j'utilise mon arme ultime pour passer les levels …**

Ma mine se renfrogna et je grommelais entre mes dents :

**Oui mais nan … Je t'interdis d'utiliser ton charme … C'est … c'est mon arme !**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Jaloux que je te vole la vedette ?!**

Me demanda-t-il riant avant de m'asséner un tape sur les fesses et d'avancer un peu plus vite malgré son pas claudiquant. Voler la vedette ? Je poussais un soupir, si seulement ça pouvait être une simple question d'orgueil. Mais depuis quelques temps je ressentais des piques de jalousies vis à vis des personnes qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près de Jaejoong. Je n'étais pas une personne spécialement jalouse, mais avec Jaejoong c'était différent, tout était différent a vrai dire, notre histoire était différente, notre relation était différente et ce que je ressentais était différent … Revoir son visage faussement timide me fit de nouveau sortir de mes gongs et je poussa un râle de frustration.

Occuper avec mes … réactions animalières je ne vis que trop tard arriver au bout du couloir un médecin. C'était sur qu'avec lui notre arme ultime ne fonctionnerait pas, il nous renverrait dans la secondes qui suivait dans nos chambres, sans même que l'on ai pu prononcer un mot. Je courus en direction de Jaejoong et glissa ma main dans la sienne en l'attirant dans l'abris le plus proche, en d'autre terme je me faufila dans un placard en attirant le blond à moi. Je refermais doucement la porte priant pour que le médecin reste le nez plongé dans son dossier. Tous les muscles de mon corps étaient tendus tant l'excitation cavalait dans mes veines. Je retournais en enfance lorsque je me cachais de mes parents après avoir fait une bêtise ou lorsque je jouait à « attrape moi si tu peux » avec les autres enfants de l'école. Les derniers bruits de pas du médecin résonna dans le couloirs mais je préférais attendre encore un peu pour être sur que personne ne venait à sa suite. Je tendis l'oreille guettant le moindre son et seul le silence me répondit.

Enfin … J'entendais la respiration calme de Jaejoong et je sentais son souffle chaud dans le creux de ma nuque. Mon corps ne put réprimer un frisson et je fermais les yeux savourant cette douce sensation alors qu'il passait ses deux bras autour de mon ventre tout en m'attirant contre son torse. Il était légèrement plus petit que moi et ses lèvres se trouvaient à la hauteur idéale pour picorer mon cou de baisers mouillés. Quel délice … l'envi de quitter ce placard disparus subitement. Finalement mon endroit préféré de l'hôpital me semblait risible à côté de ça. Je me laissa aller contre son buste en poussant un soupir de satisfaction les mains du jeune blond se firent plus audacieuse et passèrent sous le haut de mon pyjama. Il défit un à un les boutons de ma veste et fit glisser sa paume chaude sur mon ventre. Ma respiration devenait haletante et mon souffle rauque. J'aimais ces caresses douces et brûlantes qui m'enivraient.

Je me tourna et fis face à Jaejoong, ses pommettes étaient écarlates et son regard brillait d'une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ses lèvres légèrement entr'ouvertes n'attendaient que les miennes. Je caressa doucement son visage et captura sa bouche d'un léger baiser … et tout s'embrasa dans mon corps, mon esprit prit feu et succomba en un rien de temps. Je ne désirais plus qu'une chose assouvir cette vague dévastatrice et faire de Jaejoong mien. Nos baisers ne me suffisaient plus, son corps appelait le mien à la débauche et rien ne pouvait me retenir. Je pressa mon bassin contre celui qui fut un temps mon ami mais qui prenait désormais la place d'amant. Il me plaqua contre le mur et je remerciais dieux de l'étroitesse de l'endroit. Il passa une main sous mes fesses et souleva mes jambes pour les faire s'accrocher sur ses hanches. Ses forces semblaient s'être décupler et son agilité s'être affinée. Lorsqu'il frôla mon bas ventre d'une main tremblante je ne pus retenir un gémissement qui mourut sur ses lèvres. Une simple caresse de sa part et je semblais périr de désir. Une de mes mains s'agrippa sur ses épaules alors que l'autre chercha appuie sur l'étagère du placard.

Sa bouche parcourais mon torse avec avidité et les petits coups de langue qu'il m'assénait me rendait fou. Ma main se crispa un peu plus sur l'étagère alors que mon corps se faisait plus pressant. Mais il faut croire que Dieu décida que ce n'était pas le bon moment ni même le meilleur endroit. L'étagère céda sous mes assauts et je fit tomber ce qu'elle tenait dans un fracas assourdissant. J'étais persuadé que toute l'aile du bâtiment avait entendu. Cet évènement soudain nous fit l'effet d'une douche froide et nous réveilla de notre transe. J'eut toute la peine du monde à calmer le feu en moi et à retrouver un semblant de … de … le visage si près de Jae me troublait et me faisait perdre la raison ! Qui aurait pu retrouver son calme ?

Soudain la poignet s'abaissa et quelqu'un chercha à ouvrir la porte. On sursauta tous les deux et je reboutonna du mieux que je pu ma chemise qui était tombé au sol. Grâce à dieu un balai entravait l'ouverture de la porte en s'étant coincé dans la poignet, nous lançants quelques secondes de répits. Jae se cala le plus au fond du placard me cachant et me plaquant contre le mur. Il attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main pour se cacher derrière. C'est comme ça que l'infirmière nous trouva : Parmi un 'bordel' sans nom, moi recroquevillé comme un enfant dans le dos de Jae, ce dernier caché derrière une serpillière qui lui cachait à peine le visage. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et retint un cri de stupeur.

**Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!**

**Hein ? … Nous ? **Répondit Jae mal à l'aise, il eut un rire nerveux et reprit après s'être éclaircis la voix, **rien de spéciale … Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

L'incrédulité se peignit sur les traits de la jeune femme qui se demandait si elle rêvait ou non. Elle ouvrit et referma sa bouche plusieurs fois de suite avant de laisser échapper un magnifique :

**Hein ?!**

Jae en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle, lorsque son visage ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres du sien il tendit la main vers elle. Je sentis une envie de meurtre m'envahir et je dut serrer un sceau qui traînait par là pour ne pas me jeter sur lui et l'écarter de cette femme avide, manipulatrice et cajoleuse ! Si il ne se reculait pas d'ici 3 secondes j'étais certain que le sceau allait éclater et voler en éclat. Mais Jae m'acheva en passant une main dans les cheveux de Cruella. Je mordis mon poing et laissa tomber le sceau.

**Poussière …**

Dit-il simplement en mimant sa main jeter quelque chose à terre. L'infirmière sembla défaillir et regarda Jae comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle avait eut de voir sur terre. Il l'acheva en lui faisant un sourire ravageur et attrapa ma main alors que j'allais me jeter sur eux.

**Il est pas l'heure d'aller dans nos chambres Yun Ho ?**

Je clignais des yeux et grinça :

**Mais oui … bien sur Kim Jaejoong …**

Il planta l'infirmière à son fantasme et m'attira le plus vite possible loin de ce couloir. Je trottinais au rythme de sa course et le guida jusqu'au escalier de secours. On était au moins sur de ne croiser personnes ici et puis depuis l'accident Jaejoong tout comme moi évitions de prendre l'ascenseur, non pas qu'on en avait soudainement peur mais … on préférait éviter … la porte de l'escalier grinça quelque peu mais l'endroit était désert. On commença à grimper les marches, aucuns mots n'avaient été échangé et une sorte de mal l'aise, plein de désir, flottait entre nous. Je jetais des regard en coin à mon am … ant ? Et me rendis compte qu'il fatiguait de plus en plus à monter les escalier. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et le dépassa avant de m'agenouiller devant lui pour qu'il monte sur mon dos. Jae s'arrêta et je devina son regard surpris. Il m**e dépassa en riant :**

**Hé ! Tu t'es cru dans un dramas ? Je peux encore monter des escaliers sans qu'un chevalier servant vole à mon secours !**

Je me releva en épousant le haut de mon pyjama. Je comprenais sa réaction, j'aurais eut la même réaction si il m'avait proposer mais quand même … de la à refuser mon aide. C'est la mine renfrognée que je le suivis. Je poussa un petit soupir inaudible et me gratta l'arrière de la tête en cherchant désespérément un endroit ou regarder sans que se soit le dos et les fesses de Jae. Je pouvais encore sentir son corps chaud contre le mien. Rien qu'à cette pensée mon corps eut un frisson.

**Qu'est-ce que je fais ?** M'échappa des lèvres alors que je secouais ma tête tentant de reprendre mes esprits.

**De quoi ?**

**Hein ? Ah non rien je parle tout seul …**

**Vraiment ?**

Me demanda-t-il un sourcil soulevé. Je monta à sa hauteur et passa un bras autour de ses hanches. Je me devais de l'aider, même un temps soit peu. Jaejoong se tourna vers moi et me fit un magnifique sourire que je n'aurais pu décrire. A la fois doux, tendre, reconnaissant et … captivant. Mais ces mots me semblaient bien loin de la réalité. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et colla son corps au mien. Je ressentais encore la chaleur qu'il dégageait quelques instant plus tôt. Son visage si près du mien me rendait fou et son parfum m'enivrait. Soudain il trébucha et manqua une marche. Par chance il finit sa course sur un palier sans se faire mal plus que de raison. Moi qui était supposé être une aide m'affala sur lui sans pouvoir retenir ma chute. Je m'apprêtais à me redresser prestement pour m'excuser mais il me retint à lui.

**Bouge pas s'il te plaît … reste … reste juste comme ça avec moi …**

Son murmure me fit fondre et lorsqu'il attira mon visage au sien je ne put que capturer ses lèvres entre les miennes. La lumière se coupa dans un clic sonore se reposant sur nous comme une couverture, nous enveloppant dans son silence. Mes mains aventurières se perdirent sous la chemise du jeune blond et remontèrent le long de son ventre pour terminer leur course sur son torse. Je pouvais sentir les battements fou de son cœur ce qui m'arracha un sourire attendrit, le mien ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état. Il me fit basculer sur le côté et se retrouva allongé sur moi. Il reprenait légèrement son souffle avant de m'offrir un nouveau baiser plein de saveur. Pourtant celui-ci sembla différent, il semblait hésitant, je pensais même réticent. Jae semblait avoir perdu son ardeur et sa fièvre. Bien qu'il menait le jeu depuis le début il semblait tout à coup perdu dans les règles et dépassé. Il finit par se redresser et s'assit sur mon buste. Je pouvais voir avec le peu de lumière que nous avions se refléter sur boucle d'oreille un léger ray de lumière qui provenait de la lune. Je la caressa doucement du bout du doigt tout en me redressant et prenant appui sur mes avant bras.

Le regard de Jaejoong se faisait fuyant. Il baissait la tête et se mordillait la lèvre inférieur. Je le sentais mal à l'aise, cette vision presque enfantine me fis sourire. Finalement je me redressa et le prit dans mes bras en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il enfoui son visage dans mon cou et poussa un soupir d'aise et de soulagement. Je resserra un peu plus mon étreinte et déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Nous étions là assis dans le noir, adossé contre la rambarde d'un escalier de secours, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et la douceur qui émanait de cet étreinte me fis comprendre que pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais réellement et profondément amoureux de quelqu'un. C'est vrai il s'agissait d'un ami de longue date, c'est vrai il s'agissait d'un collègue de travail, c'est vrai il s'agissait d'un homme. Mais si ma pudeur et une certaine crainte ne m'avait pas retenu je l'aurais crier au monde entier. Oui moi Jung Yun Ho était amoureux, amoureux d'un homme mais profondément amoureux.

Cette simple vérité qui s'insinuait en moi doucement mais surement me faisais voir l'avenir différemment. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite, je ne savais pas comment nous arriverions à gérer la situation. Mais ce qui était sur c'est que je désirais plus que tout autre chose avoir Jaejoong à mes côtés. Moi qui l'avait toujours vu comme un frère je le voyais à présent comme mon oxygène, je ne me sentais pas capable de ne pas le voir ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Il occupait mes pensées constamment à en devenir étrange. Mais je continuais, tous les jours un peu plus je me laissais glisser sur cette pente emplie de promesses et, je le savais bien, d'obstacle. Mais je me sentais capable de les affronter, je me sentais capable de tout avec Jaejoong à mes côtés … Je releva mon visage vers le sien et lui caressa doucement la joue :

**J'ai une surprise pour toi … Tu veux voir quelque chose d'éblouissant ?**

Son regard se mit à pétiller et hocha vivement la tête.

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Il fait un peu chapitre de transition mais j'avais envie d'une pause tendresse pour mes chouchous ^^ J'espère que ca vous a plu ! Promis je met vite la suite :)


	8. Chapter 8

Désolée du retard vraiment ! mais j ai eut un mal fou à écrire cette suite ! J espère que ca vous plaira quand même !:) Merci pour vos reviews qui font toujours autant plaisir :D Bonne lecture !! ~

_______

**Approche encore un peu.**

**Encore ?**

**Oui rien qu'un peu,** lui répondis-je d'un voix douce.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Jaejoong qui secoua légèrement la tête comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de drôle. J'avais glissé ma main dans la sienne et le menait le plus près possible du bord. Nous étions sur le toit de l'hôpital et un vent frais nous enveloppait. Je passais bon nombres de mes soirées à venir écrire ici ou tout simplement à admirer la vu. C'était un endroit calme et désert, d'ailleurs l'accès au toit était interdit mais j'avais réussis à défaire la chaîne et me faufiler entre les mailles du filet. Vu que nous approchions de l'été la température était agréable et reposante. Je fermais mes yeux un instant, appréciant ce petit moment de liberté avant que la voix de Jaejoong ne me tire de ma rêverie.

**C'est bon ?**

**Oui tu peux ouvrir les yeux …** murmurais-je en passant derrière lui.

Je refermais mes deux bras autour de son ventre et posa mon menton sur son épaule. La vue que nous avions était magnifique : un million de lumière s'entremêlaient et coloraient la nuit avec douceur. Le bruit de la ville nous parvenait étouffé. Les phares des voitures au loin clignotaient au rythme de la circulation. Nous pouvions deviner la foule de gens qui se pressaient sur les trottoirs de séoul. L'agitation qui régnait en ce samedi soir ne semblait être plus qu'un murmure. J'avais l'impression d'être sur le toit du monde. De dominer. De contrôler. D'apprécier. D'offrir. Sur mon perchoir tout semblait différent, j'avais trouvé des réponses, effacé des doutes. Je me sentais serein et calme. La réaction de Jae fut à la hauteur de mes sentiments. Il souffla un simple « Wow » mais je pouvais deviner sa surprise et sa joie. Il semblait aussi subjugué que moi et son profil qui se découpait sur ce tableau magnifique rayonnait. Un grand sourire couvrait ses lèvres, son regard était brillant et il regardait partout comme si se sentait dépassé par ce qui l'entourait. Il eut un petit rire et se tourna vers moi :

C'est donc là que tu trouves quand tu t'exiles de ta chambre ?! C'est … magnifique, y a pas de mot pour décrire ça. Regarde les immeubles semble jouer entre eux tant les lumières s'allument et s'éteignent d'un appartement à un autre. Et regarde les voitures on a l'impression qu'elles dessinent, leur feux arrières laissent des traînées de couleurs ! C'est .. Wow !

Il se remit à rire, il ressemblait à un enfant s'extasiant devant un cadeau magnifique. J'avais toujours apprécier ce traits de caractère chez Jae, il se satisfaisait d'un rien, trouvait de l'utilité à l'objet le plus commun, appréciait les petites choses et se contentait du minimum quand l'occasion l'exigeait. Bien sur il avait aussi un côté pleins de défauts mais Jae était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et je comprenais aujourd'hui ce qui m'avait fait tomber amoureux de lui. Je me souvenais encore du premier jour où je l'ai rencontré. On avait alors 15 ans, la SM nous avait fait signé un contrat et nous rencontrions au fur et à mesure les membres du groupes. Ce temps me semblait désormais tellement loin, nous avions parcourus tellement de chemin jusqu'ici. Tous ses efforts fournis, toutes ses tensions, toutes ses soirées à craquer mais aussi toutes ses joies, toutes ses récompenses, tous ces fans qui nous aimaient et qui nous supportaient c'était un magnifique cadeau. Nous avions apprit à grandir ensemble, à devenir des hommes ensembles, à devenir des frères. Et aujourd'hui Jae m'avait apprit à être un homme comblé, un homme amoureux.

Je resserra un peu plus mon étreinte et leva les yeux aux ciel. Bientôt, il sera bientôt l'heure. Jae suivit mon regard et fit une légère moue. Je pouvais facilement deviner ce qui le contrariait. A cause de toutes ces (magnifique) lumières les étoiles du ciels devenaient difficile à apercevoir. Mais j'avais préparé petite surprise au jeune homme. Je connaissais son amour pour les étoiles et il est vrai que Séoul n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour les observer mais cette nuit allait être différent. J'avais entendu les infirmières discuter un soir, leur avis semblait partager sur la question mais j'avais apprit cette 'nouvelle' comme un clin d'œil du ciel. C'est pourquoi j'avais fait de mon mieux pour que l'on puisse monter sur le toit, ce soir spécialement. J'avais même cherché le meilleur endroit pour que celui qui faisait battre mon cœur puisse admirer à volonté ce qu'il aimait tant. Je plongea mon regard dans le sien et lui demanda taquin :

**Tu sais quel jour on est ?**

**Hum … le 24, euh non le 25 ! Enfin ça dépend il est quelle heure**

**Bientôt minuit, **répondis-je dans un sourire amusé.

**Alors on est presque le 26. Pourquoi cette question ?**

**Tu sais ce qui se passe le 26 de ce mois-ci à Séoul ?**

**Hum …** après quelques minutes de réflexion il reprit, **franchement là je vois pas ! Mais pourquoi ces questions ?**

**Et tu sais ce qu'il se passe dans le nuit du 25 au 26 sur les côtes asiatiques ?**

Jae se remit à réfléchir, la réponse semblait se trouver sur le bout de sa langue. Il me fixa et se mordilla la lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en pleine réflexion. Soudain son visage s'illumina et un immense sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

**Je sais ! La pluie bien sur !**

**Il t'en a fallut du temps pour t'en rappeler,** riais-je de bon cœur devant son visage rayonnant.

**Regarde !** S'écria-t-il en pointant le ciel de son doigts.

Comme si les étoiles avait tenu à être au rendez une pluie de météorites traversa le ciel de séoul. Une multitude d'étoiles filantes, une multitudes de vœux, une multitude d'espoir. Ce spectacle silencieux semblait irréel et fascinant. Captivé je n'arrivais pas à défaire mon regard des étoiles, me demandant comment je n'avais pu voir leur beauté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était pour cette raison que j'avais décidé d'emmener Jae Joong avec moi, je voulais lui montrer une chose qu'il aimait vraiment, une chose qui saurait lui redonner espoir et courage. Faire un vœux un soir de pluie d'étoiles filantes décuplaient par dix la force de celui-ci. Je m'étais donc dis que si Jae faisait vœux que sa sœur se rétablisse, les chances que ceci se réalise seraient alors décuplé. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose pour lui et sa famille mais si je désirais quelque chose c'était bien réduire la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Je me souvenais encore de son regard blessé et de son visage triste la nuit où nous étions bloqué dans l'ascenseur. J'en ressentais encore les piques douloureux dans mon cœur. De voir aujourd'hui son regard brillant et presque insouciant me rendait heureux.

C'est le cœur léger et plein de tendresse que j'embrassais le jeune homme le coupant dans sa contemplation. Avez-vous déjà ressentit ça ? Un simple baiser, un simple baiser et votre cœur s'emballe. Un simple sourire, une simple caresse et vous vous sentez pousser des ailes. Autant de sensation nouvelle dont je me savais déjà dépendant. Parfois je me demandais si j'arriverais à reprendre le cours de ma vie d'avant, sans Jae à mes côtés comme aujourd'hui … Rien que d'effleurer cette idée je sens mon cœur se briser à chaque fois. La réponse était simple. Je préféra penser à autre chose pour ne pas gâcher l'instant présent.

La peau de Jae était tellement douce que caresser son visage me devenait nécessaire et plus qu'agréable. Il me souriait doucement, son visage était serein, calme. Amoureux ? Sans doute. Je n'espérais rien d'autre. Soudain les lumières de la ville s'éteignirent comme un seul homme nous plongeant dans un noir presque opaque. Les étoiles semblèrent s'embraser et briller de milles feux. Comme je l'avais prédit à minuit la ville pratiquait son heure « pour sauver la planète ». D'un commun accord tous les pays devaient éteindre leur lumière l'espace d'une heure pour le bien de l'environnement. Se calant sur la même heure, de l'autre côté du globe les occidentaux se retrouvaient sans électricité en pleine après midi. Un geste simple et très bien choisit pour nous.

**Ferme les yeux et fais un vœux,** murmurais-je.

**Quel vœux devrais-je faire à ton avis ?** Me demanda-t-il taquin. Ma main glissa sur son visage et je lui dis presque hésitant.

**Tu devrais faire un vœux pour ta sœur …**

**Ma sœur ? **Me regarda Jae surpris.

Je me détacha de lui dans un sourire et me dirigea vers ce qui restait d'un banc et monta dessus. Je lui faisait face alors que je le jeune homme s'approchait de moi.

**Oui ta sœur. Regarde au dessus de toi ! Tu peux faire un millier de vœux pour qu'elle aille mieux ! Je t'offre ma colline de Chungnam ! N'est-ce pas un beau cadeau !**

Terminais-je sur une note joyeuse et taquine. Je regardais Jae les deux bras ouvert lui présentant le ciel un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme me fixait sans vraiment rien dire, son visage était … troublé. Plus les minutes passaient plus ma joie disparaissait. Lentement je descendis de mon banc ne sachant comment réagir, comment couper ce silence gênant. Je m'éclaircis la gorges et fit quelques pas en direction de Jae. Finalement mon idée ne semblait pas être si bonne que ça. Plus jamais je tenterais un truc que j'avais voulu romantique … A croire que les gars n'était pas si douée que ça pour ces chose là. Je me gratta l'arrière de la tête histoire de gagner un peu de temps avant de trouver un truc à dire. Je jeta un regard vers Jae qui n'avait pas bouger, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être que j'avais touché un point sensible et gâché la soirée en lui rappelant un mauvais souvenir. Qui sait ? Après tout je n'avais pas osé demander des nouvelles de se sœur, si ça se trouvait c'était pire qu'avant … je me risqua à lui dire :

**Ou … ou tu fais le vœux que tu veux après tout …**

Et toussa pour camoufler le tremblement de ma voix. Intérieurement je me maudissais et rageais contre ma stupidité. Jae s'approcha de moi et le premier reflex que j'eut fut de reculer. Non pas que j'avais peur de lui mais … son regard semblait bizarre et ses sourcils froncés n'annonçaient rien de bon. Mes jambes heurtèrent le banc et je me retrouvait assis à devoir lever les tête pour regarder Jae. Ce dernier s'appuya sur le dossier derrière moi et se pencha le plus près possible de mon visage. Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage il me murmura :

**Je ne te savais pas comme ça Jung Yun ho …**

Aïe … si en plus il se mettait à m'appeler par mon nom … Je fermais les yeux et prit un inspiration pour protester ou au moins m'expliquer mais Jae Joong e m'en laissa pas le temps. Il me fit taire d'un baiser. Je me sentis basculer en arrière et je ne put que m'agripper à ses épaules. Mon cerveau mit un temps à s'ajuster à la situation. Et l'éclat de rire de Jae qui mit fin à notre baiser finit m'acheva. Je le regarda comme si il était devenu fou ce qui sembla redoubler son fou rire. Avec le bruit qu'il faisait à lui tout seul, c'était a coup sur qu'on allait se faire repérer. Entre deux larmes et deux hoquets de rire je compris enfin sa réaction.

**Non … mais je l'avoue au début tes paroles m'ont touché mais quand j'ai vu dans quel embarras te mettait ma réaction je n'ai pas pu résister à te taquiner …**

Je croisa les bras et détourna la tête. IL aurait pu choisir un autre moment pour rire. Je me sentais ridicule avec mon idée. Jae s'aperçu de mon changement d'attitude et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il me prit le visage entre ses mains et me força à la regarder. Je convenais que ma réaction était un peu gamine mais j'avais tellement peur de mal faire avec Jae qu'au final je ne faisais rien de ce qui ne ressemblaient en temps normal. Son visage était devenu sérieux et calme. Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvres inférieur ce qui me fit craquer, comme à chaque fois. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et me dit :

**Je … enfin … merci. Ton attention me touche beaucoup, c'est juste que j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude. C'est … le fait que tu te sois souvenu pour ma sœur c'est … sympa …**

Sympa ? Il trouvait sympa que je me sois souvenu de la maladie de sa sœur ? Pourtant dans son attitude rien ne montrait qu'il trouvait ça juste sympa, au contraire il semblait réellement touché, réellement surpris. Pourtant même en temps qu'ami c'était normal que je me souvienne d'une chose aussi important alors en prenant mon rôle de petit ami … c'était plus que normal. Les paroles de Jae me surprenait vraiment et me laissait hébété. Je lui adressa un léger sourire et caressa son visage en me perdant dans son regard.

**Jae … c'est pas … sympa ! Enfin je veux dire c'est normal … on parle de ta sœur. Tu n'est pas n'importe qui … et puis c'est quelque chose qui t'atteint sérieusement comment ne pourrais-je pas m'en souvenir ? C'est vrai que dernièrement je n'ai pas vraiment demandé de ses nouvelles mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'y pense pas … Tu as été comme un frère pour moi jusqu'à présent. Enfin je me demande si c'était vraiment que de l'amitié poussée ce que je ressentais pour toi à l'époque, enfin … Mais souviens toi qu'avec ChangMin, Jun Su et YooChun on forme une famille. Ce qui touche l'un d'entre nous touchera forcément les autres.**

Jaejoong baissa les yeux comme un enfant prit en faute. Il sembla quelque peu gêné et reporta son regard vers les étoiles et finit par me dire :

**Ma sœur va beaucoup mieux, son nouveau traitement semble marcher assez efficacement. Même si elle a encore des hauts et des bas elle est sur la bonne voie.**

Un sourire rassuré et tranquille ornait ses lèvres, je le sentais enfin apaisé et calme lorsqu'il pensait à sa sœur. J'étais heureux de le voir comme ça, je le sentais libre et presque insouciant, son visage n'était plus tiré de traits de fatigues et d'inquiétude. Il se blottit dans mes bras et poussa un soupir d'aise. Je me cala un peu plus dans le fond du banc et ferma les yeux. J'étais bien là, Jae contre moi, sur le toi du monde. Mes yeux était lourd de fatigue et je me sentais m'endormir tout doucement. Je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer dans ma chambre, de quitter jae et de nouveau faire semblant. Pourtant viendrait le moment où je devrais me séparer de lui. Reprendre le masque de l'ami et lui sourire sans trahir la tendresse qui me prenait quand mon regard se posait sur lui … La voix de Jae me parvint de loin et je du le faire répéter pour comprendre ce qu'il voulais me dire.

**Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?**

Sa question qui faisait écho à mes pensées n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Que faire ? Vis a vis de nos amis ? De nos familles ? Du groupe ? Du manager ? Des fans ? Des autres … tant de monde qui ne devraient pas être concernés par notre relation et notez histoire mais qui paraissait à l'instant le noyaux de notre union récente … Ma réponse fut plus éloquente qu'un long discours. Je garda le silence et poussa un soupir. Jae fit de même et posa sa tête sur mes genoux, le regard rivé aux étoiles.

**Je pense surtout à Junsu, changmin et yoochun. Comment régirais-t-il ? Après tout on ne connaît pas leur réaction vis à vis de … ça. Ils nous considèrent comme des frères tu penses qu'ils arriveront à accepter notre relation ? Je ne sais même pas si moi même j'arriverais à l'accepter dans l'autre sens … je me sens … perdu quand je pense à ça.**

**Je sais … je me sens pareil. Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous rejetteraient … mais … ça changera forcément quelque chose. Et c'est de ça que j'ai peur. **Je me laissa glisser doucement le long du banc et ferma les yeux. **J'ai peur des conséquences et de ce que cela pourraient impliquer. Mais mes sentiments sont bels et bien là et je ne pourrais pas les repousser pour leur bon plaisir.**

Je ne voyais pas mais pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de Jae sur moi. C'était une déclaration à demi-mot et je pouvais deviner l'émotion qu'il ressentait … Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvre et je me pencha légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur les siennes. Je caressa un instant son visage et le jeune homme se blottit contre moi et ferma ses yeux à son tour. Nous nous laissions sombrer doucement vers un sommeil lourd et nuageux protéger par les étoiles. La respiration de Jae se fit lente et régulière, son visage se détendit, et la dernière image que j'eut du jeune homme, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, fut son sourire attendrissant glisser sur ses lèvres alors qu'il agrippait le bas de mon pyjama comme un doudou.

**Eh ! Tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'on les trouverait là ! Tu me dois 20 000 Yen ! **S'exclama une voix rieuse légèrement cassée.


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà un nouveau chapitre plus long d'une page xD J'ai retrouvé l'inspi amigos ! ^^ J'espère que ca chapitre-ci vous plaira ;) Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews ils m'ont encore fait très plaisir et merci de vos compliments ! :D Veuillez m'excuser d'avance des fautes, je me suis relue mais il se fait tard j'ai du en laisser pas mal :s Voilà , sur ce bonne lecture ! ~

___________________

Des voix lointaines me parvenaient mais je n'y faisaient pas attention tout occupé à me prélasser au bord de cette falaise dans les bras de Jaejoong. Le soleil nous caressait le visage tandis qu'une légère brise venait nous envelopper. On pouvait entendre le rire des enfants portés par le vent. Le roulement doux et calme des vagues sur les rochers me berçaient. Le crie des mouettes se mêlant à un klaxon de bateau achevaient le tableau. Je mis un temps à comprendre que la voix que je distinguais, désormais nettement, était une attache à la réalité et que ma bulle de bonheur n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple rêve. Des bruits de pas foulant les gravillons termina de me réveiller. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil qui se levait lentement entre les bâtiments. Je ne sais comment mais je me trouvais étendu sur le banc Jaejoong allongé sur moi. Nos mains s'entrelaçaient au dessus de ma tête alors que son souffle me caressait le cou. Une de mes mains se perdait dans le creux de ses reins et je le serrais possessive ment contre moi. La silhouette de Jun Su se découpa dans le ciel alors qu'il se penchait sur nous.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je secoua Jae Joong un peu plus violemment que d'ordinaire. Je me leva trop précipitamment et me prit les pieds dans les barreaux du banc et tomba au sol. Je grimaça en sentant ma cheville se tordre. Mais la peur que l'on soit découvert avec jae Joong était bien plus présente et écrasante. Ma réaction devait sembler bizarre et attiser l'incompréhension de Jun Su qui me regardait fixement sans dire un mot. Je vis arriver Yoo Chun et Chang Min en riant. Je me releva en riant à mon tour mais de façon nerveuse. J'espérais que Jun Su ne se fasse pas de fausses idées sur ce qu'il venait de voir … même si la situation paraissait évidente. Je me maudissais de ne pas avoir fait plus attention, je me maudissais de ne pas avoir compris dans quelle position nous étions Jae et moi endormis sur ce banc, je me maudissais de ne pas m'être réveillé dés que j'avais entendu la voix enjoué de Jun Su.

Je sentais son regard sur moi et passer, tour à tour, sur Jae. Les battements de mon cœur étaient fou et un nœud me nouait l'estomac. Ressentirais-je toujours ça ? Un mélange de peur et de culpabilité ? Je ne faisais rien de mal après tout alors pourquoi mon cœur se serrait ? C'était la première fois qu'un sentiment aussi violent s'emparait de moi, je me sentais comme paniqué pourtant je me forçais d'afficher un calme serein sur mon visage. Je jeta un regard vers Jae qui était enfin réveillé et qui comprenait doucement la situation. Je le perçus pâlir légèrement, ce qu'il fit passer pour de la fatigue. Je me raclais la gorges et demanda alors au trio :

**Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les gars ?**

**On vous cherchait,** me répondit Changmin puis il ajouta d'une mine boudeuse presque enfantine, **et je dois 20 000 Yen à Jun Su qui avait parier vous trouver sur le toit …**

**Bien joué**, lançais-je amusé à Jun Su.

Tout aurais parut normal si ma voix n'avait pas tremblé. Yoo Chun fronça les sourcils et me demanda si tout allait bien. J'acquiesça avec un sourire presque forcé et assura que tout allait bien, sans doute le contre coup d'avoir passé la nuit dehors. Le regard insistant de Jun Su me brûlait presque, j'évitais de le croiser du mieux que je pouvais. Finalement je partis le premier en demandant :

**Pourquoi on nous cherche ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là si tôt les ?**

**Si tôt ?** Ria Yoo Chun,** il est déjà 10h passé vieux. Les infirmières du matin sont passées pour voir si tout allait bien et elles ont trouvé vos chambres vides, elles ont cherché partout sans vous trouver et on donc appelé le manager qui lui même nous a envoyé ici.**

Je poussa un grognement et répondis :

**Tout ce remue ménage pour rien … on allait pas quitter l'hôpital comme ça hein … Pourquoi ne pas appeler le FBI la CIA ou le KGB tant qu'on y est …**

**Oula !! De mauvaise humeur Yun ho ? Le grand air te réussis pas ! Tu le sais ça ?**

Si il savait … Oui ma bonne humeur s'était envolé dés lors que Jun Su fit courir en moi une dose anormal d'adrénaline. Je frissonna de la fraîcheur du matin et me dirigeai déjà a grand pas vers les escaliers avec Yoo Chun et Chang Min sur les talons. Je jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Jae Joong qui claudiquait dans notre direction. Son regard était voilé et presque triste. Je ne m'était pas rendu compte que ma réaction l'avait sans doute surpris après mes paroles de la nuit dernière. Mais je savais aussi qu'il comprenait pourquoi j'agissais comme ça. Je lui adressa un timide sourire qu'il me rendit. Notre échange n'échappa pas à Jun Su mais trop occupé à faire semblant je ne perçus cette petite lueur dans son regard.

Une fois nos chambres respectives réintégrées je pus souffler. Je m'allongea sur mon lit et passa un bras sur mes yeux. Je cherchais encore à déchiffrer l'expression sur le visage de Jun Su lorsqu'il nous avait découvert sur le banc. Il semblait à la fois interdit, surpris, content, étonné, amusé … je ne sais quoi encore. Que pouvait-il bien s'imaginer ? La vérité était flagrante mais parfois trop compliqué et trop douloureuse pour l'accepter. C'était tout du moins ce que j'espérais pour cette fois … je sentis une lassitude m'envahir, je me roula en boule et fixa mon regard par la fenêtre. De là où j'étais je pouvais apercevoir le ciel d'un bleu magnifique et sans nuage. Il représentait ma vie d'aujourd'hui. Le rayon de soleil qui le traversait le rendait chaleureux et plus beau. Cette lumière représentait Jae Joong qui m'étais à la fois indispensable et douloureux. Les nuages noir qui s'annonçaient représentaient notre vérité cachée. Est-ce que mon ciel pourrait rester aussi limpide et claire qu'aujourd'hui ? Notre histoire ne faisait que débuter mais déjà je sentais le poids de notre décision m'accabler. Mais je savais au fond de moi que tant que Jae resterais près de moi je serais capable de tout affronter. Aujourd'hui je préférais vivre mon amour cacher que de le dévoiler au risque de perdre Jae. Et puis cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça que nous étions ensemble … qui sait si … ça ne fonctionnait pas ? C'était une grosse responsabilité qui me rendait nerveux et peu sur de moi. Mais il me suffisait de fermer les yeux et de repenser aux instants passé avec Jae pour me sentir mieux. Après tout si je commençais dés maintenant à perdre pied notre relation ne pourrais avancer et je le voulais vraiment.

C'est donc avec un moral remonté que je me remis debout. Ce n'était pas en étant affalé dans mon lit que je trouverais une solution. Et comme le dit si bien le dicton vivons caché, vivons heureux ! Je me mis à sautiller au milieu de la chambre et frapper l'air comme à mes exercices de boxes. Gauche droite, gauche droite, genoux.

**Tu peux le faire Yun Ho ! Yeah ! Always keep the faith !**

Je riais moi même à mon soudain regain d'énergie et sauta même les deux bras l'air en m'écriant :

**Always keep the faith !!!!**

Ma bonne humeur courait dans mes veines et émanait de moi telle une aura palpitante ! C'est dans cette état que me trouva Jun Su. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant cette scène qu'il devait sans doute trouver comique. Je le fusilla du regard faussement en colère puis le suivit dans son éclat de rire. Il s'affala sur une chaise et me regarda avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres :

**Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur frangin ?**

**Les infirmières de cet hôpital bien sur !**

Le taquinais-je dans un clin d'œil. Je ne ressentais plus aucune pression vis à vis de Jun Su, il avait très bien pu voir ce qu'il voulait je pouvais tout simplement dire que dans mon sommeil je n'avais pas contrôler mes gestes et pourrais même pousser la plaisanterie à dire que j'avais pris Jae Joong pour une femme … Je me rassis de nouveau sur mon lit et me cala contre le mur.

**Comment tu savais où nous trouver ?**

**Facile tu passes ton temps sur le toit de la SM et à l'apart tu adores aller sur le balcon.**

**Bien remarqué !** Lui souriais-je.

**Je pourrais presque dire que je te connais par cœur Yun Ho … **ajouta-t-il mystérieusement.

Je préféra ne pas relever et pour cacher le trouble qu'il semait en moi je me dirigea vers la salle de bain me chercher un verre d'eau. Bien sur j'aurais pu prendre celui qui se trouvait sur la table et me verser le pichet d'eau mais cela m'aurait obligé à m'approcher de Jun Su. Une fois à l'abris de son regard je poussa un léger soupir imperceptible et secoua ma tête pour chasser mon mauvais pressentiment. J'avais l'impressions que mes sentiments ressemblaient à une girouette à changer constamment d'optique. Gardons cette bonne humeur intact ! Je bus un premier verre avant de m'en resservir un deuxième. Jun Su se racla la gorges et me dit :

**Dis moi Yun Ho … je voudrais te parler de quelque chose …**

*_On y est_* songeais-je la gorges noué. J'avais beau me forcer à me calmer et repenser au bon moment avec Jae Joong, l'ambiance tournait vraiment bizarrement dans la chambre.

**Vas-y je t'écoutes !** Tentais-je d'une voix que je voulais détachée.

Je vis son visage apparaître dans le miroir de la salle de bain alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le chambranle de la porte. Bien que je lui tournais le dos il pouvait à loisir voir la réaction de mon visage. Et ce que je redoutais plus que tout arriva finalement …

**Je ne veux pas me mêler de ta vie privée … mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et … Jae ?**

M'attendant à cette bombe je m'étais préparer à faire semblant de m'asperger le visage d'eau, histoire de me laisser un temps pour reprendre contenance. J'étais persuadé qu'il pouvait entendre les battements frénétique de mon cœur. Mes mains tremblaient et je pouvais décemment dire : envoler la bonne humeur, place à la peur. Finalement je releva le visage et plaqua un sourire sur mes lèvres.

**Entre Jae et moi ? Comment ça ?**

**Tu sais ce que je veux dire … est-ce que …** il semblait gêné et mal à l'aise pourtant on pouvait sentir son désir de vérité. **Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ?**

J'éclata de rire feignant l'indifférence. Je sortit de la salle de bain en passant à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

**Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça mon vieux ?**

Son silence accéléra les battements de mon cœur. Avait-il vu quelque chose ? C'était impossible ! En leur présence nous ne nous approchions presque pas avec Jae. Et quand bien même depuis notre entrée à l'hôpital les contacts physique c'étaient fait rare. Les suppositions de Jun Su n'était donc basées que sur des intuitions et des impressions. Cette déduction avait pour but de me calmer mais temps que je n'aurais pas évincé les doutes et les questions de Jun Su je sentais que mon cœur allait continuer à battre furieusement. Je trouva un intérêt soudain et captivant dans les rideaux de la chambre que je tripotais depuis 1 bonne minute avant que Jun su ne reprenne.

**Non rien … j'avais juste l'impression que vos gestes trahissaient plus que de l'amitié.**

Je fit face à Jun Su et lui sourit en imitant quelqu'un de surpris et d'hilare. Finalement je trouvais ça plutôt facile de lui mentir. Je secoua la tête et lui dit :

**Bien sur que non Jun Su, où t'es allé chercher ça ! Tu sais que Jae est mon meilleur ami non ? Sans doute que nos gestes laisses parfois une mauvaise interprétation mais ce n'est que de l'amitié. Je contourna Jun Su et m'assit sur mon lit.**

**Hum … Yun Ho, je … enfin j'ai …**

Je fronça les sourcils devant les balbuties de mon ami et voulant couper cours à toute investigation je cru bon d'ajouter :

**Écoute, Jun Su, je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir avec ça mais je peux t'assurer qu'entre Jae et moi il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'amitié. Je ne ressens absolument aucun sentiments amoureux pour lui, même pas physiquement ! C'est un mec … tu m'as regardé est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une pédale ?**

J'avais conscience que ma réaction était rude et excessive mais je voulais à tout prix écarter tout doute de Jun Su. Quand bien même il le devinait je n'étais pas encore prêt à l'avouer. Pas encore prêt à mener une bataille pour notre bonheur. Je voulais simplement y goûter et y profiter, juste Jae et moi. Je termina ma petite tirade par un concluant :

**Je peux t'assurer que je veux des gosses et une femme plus tard !**

Je ris plus satisfait de la conviction que j'avais mit dans ma voix que devant l'attitude troublé de Jun Su. Il est vrai que j'avais toujours aspiré à fonder une famille, à vivre joyeusement avec des enfants et une femme aimante. Mais depuis Jae … depuis Jae j'avais changé ma vision du futur et du sens « vivre joyeusement » . Je me levais satisfait de moi et fit face à Jun Su. Je cherchais à croiser le regard de celui-ci mais ce dernier regardais fixement au dessus mon épaule. Au début je cru qu'il évitait mon regard mais il ne bougeait pas et il semblait de plus en plus troublé. Intrigué je me tourna vers ce qui le captivait autant et vis la silhouette de Jae se découper dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je blêmis et sentis mes jambes trembler. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, droit dans le cœur. Il semblait sonder mes mots, soupeser leur poids, leur vérité. Si Jun Su n'avait pas été là j'aurais crié haut et fort que je ne faisais que mentir, que j'avais juste cherché un moyen d'évincer tous doutes sur nous. Que je ne faisais que nous protéger de la meilleur façon qu'il soit. Qu'aucun mot sortit de ma bouche à l'instant présent ne contenait une once de vérité. J'avais envie de lui crier que je l'aimais, qu'à cet instant la seul chose que je désirais c'était lui. Que bien sur je le désirais, que bien sur j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Ma bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Plus personne ne bougeait dans la chambre.

Je pouvais sentir la tension me claquer en plein cœur. Ma poitrine se serrait dans un étau et je du m'asseoir pour ne pas tomber au sol. Je repris conscience de la réalité et jetais des regards désolé et suppliant vers Jae qui se mit à sourire bizarrement. Il s'avança dans la chambre et lança :

**On parle de moi derrière mon dos ?**

Sa voix tremblait presque pas. Son regard ne pleurait presque pas. Son cœur ne souffrait presque pas … presque pas … Il prit un magasine sur la table et repartit en direction de la porte :

**J'étais juste venu chercher ça …**

Personne ne répondit à sa dernière phrase. Pas même Jun Su s'étonna de le voir désormais lire l'actualité people de Séoul … Mais quel crétin je faisais ! Il avait vraiment fallut que je sois aussi dur dans mes propos ? Il fallait vraiment que je mente aussi assidûment ? Et pourquoi n'avais-je pas prit la peine de vérifier qui se trouvait dans la chambre à ce moment là ? Si je pouvais reculer de ne serait-ce quelques minutes j'aurais tout changer et j'aurais éviter un coup à Jae. Je remercia le ciel que le téléphone de Jun Su se mette à sonner à ce moment là. IL me fit un geste d'excuse et dans un sourire sortit de la chambre. Tout semblait s'être passé trop vite dans ma tête. En un instant j'avais l'impression d'avoir ruiné toute relation avec Jae. Je fermais les yeux devant tant de conneries de ma part et décida d'aller parler avec Jae de suite pour ne pas laisser un mal entendu s'installer et puis aussi pour m'excuser ... J'arrivais devant sa chambre et ouvrit doucement la porte en passant la tête :

**Toc toc … je peux entrer ?**

Jae me fixa un instant puis retourna dans son magasine. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et entra, comme un enfant prit en faute, dans la chambre. Je fis glisser la porte derrière moi avant de m'y appuyer contre. Je laissa le silence planer quelque temps puis me lança :

**Jae excuse moi, je …**

**Tu voulais éviter que Jun Su ne découvre la situation, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Je vois même pas pourquoi tu viens d'excuser. T'as réussis à le convaincre donc maintenant on est sauvé. N'en parlons plus, rien de grave ne sait passé …**

**Jae … **avançais-je prudemment, **ne prend pas ça comme ça … je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine et je … enfin je voulais … je t'assure qu'aucun de mes mots prononcés ne sont vrais.**

Jae releva la tête et me dit d'une voix sur, sans une once d'ironie :

**Je le sais, **il ponctua même sa phrase d'un sourire.

Il me faisait hésiter, me troublait mais pourtant je savais, je le connaissais, j'étais persuadé qu'il mentait. Je m'assis à côté de lui sur le lit et prit son magasine des mains pour le poser sur la table de chevet.

**Jae je …**

**Ca va Yun Ho je te dis … ça va …** assura-t-il d'une voix tinté de tristesse dans un demi sourire. **Après tout notre relation -si on peu appeler ça comme ça- n'a débuté que depuis 2 mois et on ne pas dire qu'on lui ai donné beaucoup d'ampleur depuis. Ce n'est pas un reproche hein, mais dans cet hôpital constamment surveillé on ne peut rien faire, je ne peux même pas te tenir la main sans apporter des soupçons. Les gars même si je les remercie de nous soutenir sont toujours là, on a rarement l'occasion d'être tous les deux. J'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir pour ce que tu as dit, j'aurais sans doute fait pareil à ta place mais … mais tes paroles semblaient tellement vrai que … sur le coup ça m'a fait mal.**

**Je suis désolée, **soufflais-je. Jae me regarda du coin de l'œil et reprit presque en murmurant :

**Et puis … j'ai conscience de mes sentiment envers toi depuis un moment déjà. Je ne saurais dire quand mais … je le sais. Et je comprends que ça doit te tomber dessus comme ça. Ils nous faudra un temps d'adaptation à tous les deux je crois … et puis tu remplies déjà la moitié de mes rêves les plus fous en ayant répondus à mes avances .. **Avoua-t-il taquin.

Soulagé qu'il le prenne comme ça je lui fit un grand sourire et le regarda tendrement. J'appréciais sa compréhension et son tact. Entrant dans son jeu je lui glissa :

**Et comment pourrais-je faire pour combler le reste de vos vœux très cher …**

**Laissez moi réfléchir …**

Dit-il en m'attirant à lui. Une de ses mains se glissait déjà sous mon pyjama pour caresser mon torse. Un frisson me parcourus alors que mes lèvres se perdaient dans son cou. Je me sentais perdre tout contrôle, m'enfermant dans ma bulle de coton. Je me fis plus entreprenant en lui ôtant le haut de son pyjama, le faisant lentement glisser le long de son corps, dévoilant une peau fine et blanche qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassé. Je ne sais pas comment mais je me retrouvais au dessus de lui et caressait son corps de mes mains fiévreuses. L'excitation d'être surpris décuplait mon désir et me faisait perdre toute notion. Nous jouions avec le feu au risque de nous brûler mais je voulais Jae, là maintenant ,tout de suite, je le voulais. Un de mes doigts glissa le long de son élastique de pantalon alors que son souffla haletant s'évanouissait sur mes lèvres.

**Yun …**

il ne pu finir de dire mon nom qu'un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'une de mes main avide frôlait son excitation déjà bien visible. Si une certaine pudeur ne m'avait pas retenu j'aurais déjà mis à bas le pantalon du jeune homme pour le libérer de l'étroitesse du tissu. Je sursauta lorsque la main de Jae vint me caresser les fesses. Je m'emparais de ses lèvres qui m'attiraient mais il me glissa quand même gémissant :

**Fer … ferme la porte …**

Si il savait quel immense effort il me demandait de faire … A contre cœur je me redressa légèrement pour faire de ses désirs un ordre mais il m'attira a lui en glissant sa main derrière ma nuque. Et son rire se perdit sur mes lèvres alors qu'il se retrouva à califourchon sur moi. IL sauta hors de lit et m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vivement vers la porte pour la fermer. Je cru le temps se suspendre en apercevant Jun Su qui nous regardait depuis le pas de la porte, la bouche grande ouverte, le regard vide de toute expression, choqué. IL referma prestement la porte devant lui avant de la rouvrir, de rentrer puis de ressortir. Il semblait aussi perdu que nous. Jae s'était précipité vers le lit pour remettre le haut de son pyjama. Une panique m'envahissait doucement mais sûrement. Finalement Jun Su rentra de nouveau dans la chambre et claqua la porte avant de se tourner vers nous furieux...

_________

_Voilààà ! j'espère avoir coupé au bon moment hein ;p A bientôt ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! j'ai eut tous pleins de contre temps pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre ci ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! j'éviterais de le refaire dorénavant :s Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira Mon pC a planté deux fois, du coup ce n'est pas aussi "bien" que la première version mais ca reste du kim-lee (enfin il me semble :p) !

**RESUME:**

_Yunho et JeaJoong on faillit se faire découvrir par leurs amis alors qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à la belle étoile. Toute fois,n Junsu curieux de nature vint poser des questions plus que troublante à Yunho qui jugea bon de tout nier en bloc et avec virulence. Mais c'était sans compter sur la visite surprise de Jaejoong qui entendit chacune de ses paroles blessantes. Pour se faire pardonner Yunho profita d'un instant seul pour aller se faire pardonner auprès de son amant ... ce qui semblait marcher plutôt bien jusqu'à l'arrivée soudaine de Junsu qui les surpris dans une position ... délicate. _

Je n'avais jamais vu Junsu aussi hors de lui. Même la fois où il s'était violemment disputé avec son frère jumeau il m'avait semblé plus calme. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractaient furieusement et il serait son poing à en avoir les jointures blanches. Il me faisait presque peur et mon instinct de survis me souffla de m'éloigner le plus possible de Jae Joong. Je me retrouvais collé contre la porte de la salle de bain alors que Jae ne savait qu'elle position adopter sur le lit. Il opta finalement pour le fauteuil le plus proche et s'y assis le dos droit, les mains crispés sur son pyjama. Il ne bougeait plus et l'espace d'un instant on aurait pu le confondre avec une statut. Je m'en voulais de nous avoir dans une telle situation, je m'en voulais d'avoir mentit à Junsu aussi ouvertement et lui prouver le contraire même pas deux minutes après … Je tentais de me faire tout petit et n'osais porter mon regard vers mon ami qui blêmissait à vue d'oeil. Il nous regardait tour à tour et l'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable, ses yeux pétillaient d'une flamme folle.

Notre vue sembla alors le dégoûter puisqu'il se détourna de nous et posa ses deux mains sur le mur en soufflant pour retrouver son calme. J'en profita pour jeter un regard anxieux à Jae qui me le rendit paniqué. La réaction de Junsu dépassait largement ce à quoi j'avais imaginé. Le jeune homme pianota sur le mur avec ses doigts et je le voyais se contrôler pour pas lâcher toute sa colère d'un coup sur nous. Autant de colère d'un coup m'effrayais vraiment. Plus que le colère je sentais sa déception. Plus que sa déception je sentais sa rancœur amer. Plus que sa rancœur je sentais son dégoût. Je ne savais lequel était le pire … Je pris une profonde inspiration et fit un pas dans sa direction. Il fallait faire quelque chose, faire éclater cette bulle de tension quoi régnait dans la chambre. Mais d'un autre côté je craignais de brusquer mon ami et préféra la laisser venir à nous … C'est alors que la porte de la chambre coulissa et laisser apparaître une infirmière qui lança joyeusement :

**C'est l'heure du check up jeune homme !**

Ne s'attendant pas à voir autant de monde dans la chambre elle fut surprise mais agréablement surprise avant de sentir la tension qui y régnait … Elle nous regarda tour à tour avant que Junsu d'une voix certes calme mais claquante ne la repousse un peu trop violemment en arrière en refermant la porte sur elle :

**Pas maintenant !**

Il ferma le verrou et se tourna vers nous. Il se passa une main sur le visage et d'une voix blanche nous dit :

**Je ne sais pas même pas par où commencer … Je … Mais comment vous … surtout … mais putain … je …**

Il faisait les cents pas, nous regardait, grimaçait puis se détournait avant de revenir à nous. Finalement il se stoppa au milieu de la chambre et semblait se calmer … Il avait fermé ses yeux et respirait doucement. Finalement son calme se transforma vite en « calme avant la tempête » et il explosa.

**MAIS BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIT ??! VOUS SAVEZ QUE NOUS SOMMES DANS UN HOPITAL ?! VOUS SAVEZ LE NOMBRE PERSONNES SUSCEPTIBLE D'ENTRER DANS CETTE CHAMBRE ?! VOUS CROYEZ QU'ILS REAGIRAIENT COMMENT EN VOUS VO …**

**Junsu !**

Appelais-je d'un ton suppliant en jetant un regard paniqué vers la porte craignant que les gens de passage dans le couloir en l'entendent hurler. À l'appelle de son nom le jeune homme comprit la situation et se tut. Il serra les dents et je voyais les narines de son nez se dilater frénétiquement. Finalement il tourna les talons et nous lança un : Suivez moi ! Avant de s'engouffrer par la porte et de disparaître momentanément de notre vue. Jae se leva docilement et m'emboîta le pas en direction de Junsu. Nous échangions des regards perdus. J'essayais d'opter pour une attitude plutôt calme et posé pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. L'infirmière qui se trouvait toujours dans le couloir nous regarda sortir tour à tour surprise. Je cru bon de lui glisser un sourire de tombeur et lui dit :

**On vous appellera quand vous pourrez venir faire votre check up. Excusez nous pour le dérangement …**

J'agrandis un peu plus mon sourire avant de me détourner espérant qu'elle n'ai pas vu la pointe d'inquiétude qui résonnait dans ma voix, ni la lueur incertaine qui brillait dans mon regard. Junsu nous attendait déjà dans l'ascenseur, retenant la porte. Jae hésita un instant avant de franchir le pas de la cabine puis finalement me suivit alors que je rentrais à mon tour dans l'ascenseur. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur : l'ascenseur ou se retrouver seul avec Junsu. Une jeune femme voulut entrer à notre suite mais encore une fois Junsu la repoussa ajoutant :

**C'est complet.**

Elle recula en faisant la moue. Elle semblait surprise et déçu. Finalement elle haussa les épaules et repartit dans la direction opposé. Le ding de l'ascenseur accentua la tension alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient doucement sur nous offrant une dernière vision du couloir à moitié désert de l'hôpital. On se serait cru dans un de ces mauvais films où l'ascenseur constituait le lieu lugubre des derniers instants de malades hospitalisés … Nous étions, Jae Joong et moi, collés contre les parois de l'ascenseur tandis que Junsu se tenais devant nous. Il était de dos, face au porte et bizarrement même si j'étais plus grand que lui, à cet instant, je le trouvais impressionnant. Je me sentais terriblement coupable de lui avoir mentit et j'avais surtout peur de ce que cette découverte pouvait changer entre nous. Entre nous tous. Un second ding retentit faisant accélérer les battements de mon cœur, je découvrais en même temps qu'Hero l'endroit où nous emmenait Junsu. On marchait dans un couloir qui semblait peu fréquenté et surtout inutilisé. Il s'agissait enfaîte du couloir qui menait au toit de l'immeuble, celui la même que nous avions emprunté une demi heure plus tôt. Seuls nos pas résonnaient dans le couloir et j'osais seulement jeter des coups d'œil à Jae. Junsu ouvrit la porte en métal qui grinça plus que d'ordinaire, il me semblait, et disparut dans la lumière du contre jour. Je m'engouffra à sa suite suivant le même schéma que l'ascenseur, Jae sur les talons.

Junsu évitait toujours nos regards mais il semblait plus calme que tout à l'heure. Son dos était trop droit et ses muscles trop crispés pour paraître naturel. J'attendais un quelconque geste de sa part mais il restait obstinément muet et sans bouger. Je sentis le coude de Jae Joong s'enfoncer dans mes côtes et me pousser en avant. Je fixais Junsu et me gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de baisser les yeux et de faire un pas dans sa direction. Je devais avant tout m'excuser et … tâter le terrain. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me risqua :

**Jun … Je sais que ce que tu as vu peut te paraître … surprenant ou … dérangeant mais … **mais quoi ? Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour exprimer ce que je voulais dire. Ma bouche était pâteuse et ma gorge sèche. Mon cœur battait furieusement dans ma poitrine et mon sang palpitait dans mes tempes. Je déglutis et repris. **Mais je ne voulais pas te mentir … surtout aussi ouvertement … mais même si … même si c'est un peu tôt ou compliqué pour toi essaye de nous comprendre … ce n'est pas … facile.**

Je fis une pause pour réfléchir à comment dire la suite mais Jusu me devança et fit volte face. Il nous regardait tour à tour et haussa le ton de sa voix cassé :

**Pas facile ? Pas facile ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas facile ? Le faite de détruire une vidéo qui pourrait être compromettante ? Le faite de vous sauvez la mise deux fois en moins d'une semaine ? Le faite d'empêcher une infirmière d'entrer dans votre chambre alors que vous êtes en train de vous envoyez littéralement en l'air ?! Hein dis moi ce qui n'est pas facile Jung Yun Ho ?! Tu sais combien de fois vous avez faillis vous faire griller ?** Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et s'avança vers nous le regard furieux. Je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce qu'il racontait mais ça faisait son bout de chemin dans mon esprit. **Mais tu sais ce qu'il me rend le plus triste et qui me déçois ? C'est que tu es osé me regarder droit dans les yeux et m'assurer qu'il 'y avait rien. Et tu sais ce que j'ai ressentit quand je vous ai vu tous les deux secondes plus tard ? ! Ta main dans le pantalon de Jae Joong ! Toi que je considère plus comme un frère qu'un leader … TU VEUX SAVOIR L'EFFET QUE CA FAIT ?!**

Ce dernier éclat de voix m'obligea a reculer. Il marqué un sacré point. Je me sentais nul, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de me terrer six pieds sous terre, d'effacer le honte que j'éprouvais au fond de moi. Junsu nous regardait a présent tristement une moue dégoûté figée sur le visage. Il poussa un soupir qui en disait long et alla s'asseoir sur le seul banc sable du toit. Il posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et se prit la tête entre les mains. Jae me dépassa et alla s'asseoir sur le vestige de la rambarde de ce qui semblait être des escaliers. Ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. Un silence lourd régnait entre nous, même les sirènes des ambulances et l'agitation de la ville nous parvenait en bruit sourd. Ce fut finalement Junsu qui rompit une fois de plus le silence , Jae et moi avions l'impression que si l'un de nous ouvrait la bouche la situation ne ferait qu'empirer.

**Ecoutez que ce soit bien claire entre nous … je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous soyez … que vous soyez … g … ensemble … Je le sais depuis plus d'un mois et …**

**HEIN ?** M'écriais-je en chœur avec Jae qui s'était redressé d'un bond.

Il y avait une caméra dans l'ascenseur, nous expliqua Junsu imperturbable. Il nous regardait tour à tour mais évitait de croiser nos regards trop longtemps. Elle s'est branchée sur le compteur de secours c'est pour ça qu'elle fonctionnait encore, techniquement l'ascenseur aurait aussi du puiser l'électricité nécessaire dans ce moteur de secours mais il y a eut un dysfonctionnement. C'est en voulant savoir à quelle heure a cabine a lâché que le gardien, moi et un enquêteur avons regardé la bande …

Je me sentis blêmir et un regard en direction de Jae me conforta dans l'idée que je n'étais pas le seul à bientôt tomber dans les pommes … si les paroles de Junsu étaient juste il y avait non seulement lui mais aussi le gardien de la SM et un inspecteur qui connaissaient notre secret … ce qui équivalait à … beaucoup trop de monde. Je me laissa tomber sur la chaise qui se trouvait là, on ne sait comment, et marmonnais un :

**C'est pas vrai … c'est pas vrai … putain …**

Je me demandais comment cela se faisait que les journaux ne s'étaient pas encore emparés de l'histoire … On était finis. On allait détruire la réputation du groupe, finis les BSK, finis Yunho, finis Jae Joong … Tous défilaient devant mes yeux alors que j'imaginais le pire. Un bruit de gravier me tira de ma transe alors que Junsu se rapprochait de moi. Il posa une main qui me semblait tout à coup réconfortante sur l' épaule, je releva mon visage vers lui et il m'adressa même un sourire en coin.

**J'ai détruit le bande avant que l'inspecteur et le gardien ne puissent vous voir. Ils sont sortis pour régler une affaire administrative et quand j'ai vu … ce que vous faisiez dans l'ascenseur j'ai paniqué et j'ai détruit la cassette plus vite que je ne le réalisais.**

Mais ils ne t'ont pas posé de questions ? Ils ne t'ont pas accusé d'avoir détruit une pièce à conviction ou je ne sais quoi ? Demanda Jae qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs.

**Non … j'ai dit l'avoir cassé en la retirant du lecteur et j'ai renversé du café dessus … la bande était déjà endommagée à cause de l'incendie j'ai juste finis de l'achever. **Dit-il un sourire amusé en coin.

Je le regardais ahuri et surpris. Mais je le remerciais du plus profond de mon cœur ! Je me mis à sa hauteur et planta mon regard dans le sien :

**Junsu excuse moi de t'avoir mentit … mais c'est quelque chose de particulier ce que je vis avec Jae Joong et je, nous ne sommes pas près a l'avouer. On voudrait prendre notre temps et … j'espère que tu comprends. Je m'excuse encore une fois de t'avoir mentit …**

Junsu n'esquiva pas mon regard cette fois-ci. Une petite lueur brillait même dans ses yeux et les traits de son visage s'adoucir alors que mon cœur s'allégeait. Il secoua la tête et s'excusa à son tour :

**C'est bon, t'inquiètes … je comprends et je m'excuse aussi de m'être emporté comme ça … mais j'ai vu rouge quand j'ai vu que l'infirmière qui avait faillit entrer dans la chambre aurait pu vous voir alors que … fin' vous voyez … **dit-il en lançant un coup d'œil à Jae. **Elle avait oublié je sais pas quoi dans son kit du coup elle à fait demi tour. Je suis arrivé ) ce moment là pour voir Jae et quand je suis entrer …**

Junsu ne finissait jamais ses phrases lorsqu'il s'agissait de CA. Il frissonna quelque peu comme si un léger dégoût l'avait parcourus. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer, je savais que l'image qui apparaissait devant ses yeux était ... Choquante. J'aurais voulu effacer ce moment de sa mémoire, reculer de plusieurs minutes et contrôler cette pulsion qui s'était emparée de mon corps, mais le mal était fait. Je me rendais compte que je pouvais compter sur le soutient de Junsu et j'étais plus que fier qu'il soit mon ami, mon frère. Je m'en voulais d'avoir fait exploser sa routine, son quotidien et ses habitudes. M'en voulais de ne pas avoir su lui dire plus en douceur, d'avoir du lui mentir et d'avoir du lui faire face après ça. Jae s'approcha de nous et ajouta :

**Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour nous, et pour nous en tant que groupe. Je m'excuse aussi pour cette nouvelle des plus … étonnante mais les choses se sont faites sans que vraiment … on s'en rende compte.**

Junsu nous lança un regard et ajouta un sourire en coin :

**J'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir les détails si vous voulez mon avis. **Il eut un petit rire et reprit, mais vous pouvez comptez sur moi les gars. **Et maintenant ? … Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

Je me laissa tomber sur le banc en soupirant :

**J'en sais rien. Pour l'instant le mieux c'est de garder ça secret. Pour Chang Min et Micky on verra ça plus tard. Je … ne veux pas encore affronter leur réaction. Et il faut absolument que la presse ne sache rien de notre histoire, ça serait pire que tout !**

Non loin de là. Le clic d'appareil photo retentit. Trop occupé à notre conversation je n'avait perçut ce qui sera le début d'un nouveau cauchemar … Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de cet inconnu alors qu'un murmure trancha ce calme.

**Pire que tout ? Vraiment ?**

Un froissement de tissu plus tard et nos clichés volés disparurent entre les mains d'un esprit malade et emplie de vengeance …

Qui lui cours après pour sauver nos DBSK ?


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà la suite !! :D Bonne lecture a tous

**Bonne nouvelle les garçons !**

La porte coulissa laissant apparaître notre manager. Nous étions tous réunit dans ma chambre pour notre repas du midi. Comme à leur habitude Yoo Chun, Chang Min et Junsu étaient venus nous tenir compagnie avant de retourner à la SA pour les entraînements de danse et de chant. Quand bien même il manquait deux membres aux groupes il ne fallait pas geler la progression des autres pour autant. De plus les 3 maillons fort du groupe continuaient de déambuler de plateau en plateau, tournaient les CF où nous aurions du être aussi et assuraient les prestations scéniques. Le manager avait voulu que nous utilisions notre hospitalisation comme pub, pour marquer un gros coup. Et il avait bien raison. En quelques mois nos goodis, nos albums et singles avaient vu leur vente grimper en flèche. Nous étions le groupe numéro 1 des plate formes de téléchargement légales. Et jamais nous n'avions reçu de lettre de la part des fans. D'un certain côté cela me semblait fou que des fans s'inquiète pour nous comme si nous étions un membre de leur famille, à nous envoyer des cadeaux, des lettres, des vœux de rétablissement. Mais au fils des années j'avais su comprendre et accepter l'amour des fans. Il ne fallait pas sous estimer la force de celui-ci, et je devais bien avouer que parfois cela me faisait peur.

**J'ai votre autorisation de sortie pour dans 15 jours. Reprit notre manager. Dés que vous serez prêt on attaquera les répétitions de chants, on se focalisera un maximum dessus. Voici vos emplois du temps, ils sont un peu chargé mais finis les vacances.**

**Tu parles de vacances …** grogna Jae Joong dont la mine s'assombrit à la vu de l'emploie du temps plus que chargé que nous demandait de suivre notre manager .

Dés le lendemain de notre sortie nous avions une répétition de chant dés 8h jusqu'à 11h, puis nous enchaînions avec un photoshoot jusqu'à 14h. Pause déjeuné de trois quart d'heure et c'était repartit pour l'enregistrement d'une émission sur notre rétablissement et notre retour. Le soir même nous devions nous présenter dans un restaurant chic de la ville pour parler avec notre compagnie. C'est à dire que nous n'étions pas chez nous avant au moins 1h, voir 2h du matin … et ce n'était que le premier jour. Le reste de la semaine et du mois enchaînais enregistrement studio, live, émissions télé, fan-meeting, interview en tout genre. Finis les vacances … je poussais un soupir devant la dose de travail que nous allions devoir abattre. Et c'était repartit. Je ne me plaignais rarement, j'aimais le métier que je faisais. Cela avait toujours était mon rêve et je travaillais, dur toujours plus dur pour arriver à la concrétiser. Mais parfois ça me semblait … ingérable. La dose de travail qu'on nous obligeait à donner était parfois trop pour nos corps. Et bien sur il ne fallait jamais que l'on tombe malade, jamais nous blesser, jamais faire d'écart. C'était en quelque sorte le revers de la médaille. Parfois il me semblait que les gens en dehors de ce milieu n'en prenait pas conscience. Pour eux nous étions de que des beau gosse à la belle voix qui profitait de la vie à fond, dix filles dans notre lit tous les soirs, alcool et drogues en fond musicale. Si il savait que nous rentions à pas d'heure, que nos relations amoureuses ou sexuel était très limité malgré les demande que je devinais nombreuses. C'était sans doute pour ça que j'avais viré de bord et était tombé amoureux de Jea Joong. Comme bon nombre de couple c'était souvent avec un collègue de travail qu'une relation débutait. C'est vrai j'aurais pu choisir une styliste, une maquilleuse, une coiffeuse ou encore même la fille du manager … mais pourquoi alors qu'on m'offre un dieu sur un plateau devrais-je me servir ailleurs ? A cette pensé absurde sur ma soudaine orientation sexuelle me fit rire. Sans doute trop fort au vu des regards surpris que me lançait les autres.

**Eh bien je vois que cela en fait rire au moins un. Bon je vous laisse, y en qui travail. Rétablissez vous bien les garçon dans 15 jours vous serez de retour !**

Il eut un petit rire et quitta la pièce. Notre manager était un homme bien mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaire il se transformait en vrai requin et se trouvait sans pitié. Parfois j'avais la nette impression de n'être qu'une poupée pour lui. Une poupée qui lui rapportait un maximum d'argent … et nous étions tous d'accord sur ce point de vu là. Mais tout de même il prenait soin de nous, c'était lui même qui avait pris en charge les frais d'hôpitaux et demande au médecin de nous faire resté 3 semaines de plus pour que l'on soit complètement rétablis, car une fois hors de l'hôpital la course folle du show bizz allait de nouveau s'abattre sur nous. Jae Joong poussa un soupir et dit :

**Moi aussi j'aimerais bien rire en voyant ça … regardez on a encore moins d'heures de sommeil qu'avant notre accident ! Si on fait le compte on doit avoir quoi entre 30 et 35h de sommeil en une semaine …**

**Tu vas encore être de mauvais poil toi … rie Yoo Chun en lui volant une frite. Mais t'inquiètes tu prendras de nouveau la bonne vieille méthode des micro sieste !**

**Il se plaint, il se plaint … mais faudra penser à dormir la nuit n'est-ce pas Jae ?**

Junsu appuya sa remarque d'un clin d'œil forcé et se mit à rire devant la mine empourpré et furibonde de Jae. Il lui balança un coussin en pleine tête qui atterrit dans la sauce de son assiette. L'arroseur arrosé bougonna quelque peu et se resservit généreusement sous le regard envieux de Chang min qui ne mit pas longtemps à retirer le pot des mains de Junsu. Je regardais cette scène avec un petit air de papa poule. Nous étions un groupe, une famille, des frères. Voilà un petit plus d'une semaine que Junsu était au courant pour nous et il semblait accepter la chose relativement facilement. Je pense que le fait qu'il le sache depuis 2 mois lui avait permit de relativiser et de comprendre nos sentiments. C'était une force supplémentaire que de l'avoir en allié. Mais surtout c'était un soulagement de ne pas avoir à lui mentir et de savoir qu'il nous accordait, en quelque sorte, sa bénédiction. Nos liens, bizarrement, ne s'en étaient que plus renforcés.

Soudain je me rappela que j'avais deux trois mots à dire au manager. Je me leva rapidement de mon lit et quitta la chambre sans un mot laissant les autres à leur dispute. Je sentis juste le regard de Jae dans mon dos. Je courus quelque peu pour rattraper mon retard et héla notre manager en plein couloir. J'arriva à sa hauteur légèrement essoufflé et l'emmena dans un endroit où nous pourrions parler tranquillement.

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yun ho ? Une réclamation à faire sur l'emploie du temps ?**

Me demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres. Je secoua la tête et lui dit :

**Du tout. En faite voilà … Je me demandais si c'était possible d'avoir un peu plus de liberté pour les 15 derniers jours qui nous restait à faire à l'hôpital ?**

**Comment ça ?** Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**Eh bien vous nous avez mit dans la section VIP de cet hôpital, il me semble que c'est suffisant pour être tranquille et ne pas avoir une horde de fan qui nous rendent visite jour et nuit. Alors seraient-ils possible ne pas avoir ces gardes du corps, bien que civil pour patrouille devant nos porte depuis un mois ?**

**Quel garde du corps ?**

**Ceux qui nous épis au sein de l'hôpital et qu'on sème le plus souvent. Ils nous suivent partout où l'on va, on les sens même si on les voit pas toujours ... **Répliquais-je sans me démonter.

Si il y avait bien une chose que je ne supportais pas 'était de me sentir observé et surveillé. Le manager en avait bien conscience et c'est pourquoi il avait dit au garde du corps de se mettre en civil. Mais Jae et moi n'avions pas été dupe et ce nouvel obstacle nous avais mit hors de nous lorsque nous l'avions découvert. De manière paradoxal l'hôpital était notre prison mais aussi notre seul lieu de liberté pour pouvoir nous voir en tant que couple. Si notre manager nous collait au train des hommes de mains, nos chance de pouvoir se voir plus de 5 minutes approchait un chiffre avoisinant le 0. Et surtout en regardant l'emploie du temps j'avais pris conscience qu'une fois dehors être seul avec Jae relèverait de l'exploit …

**Tu te sens épier ?** Le visage du manager s'assombrit quelque peu et une moue contrarié apparut sur son visage. L'espace d'un instant j'aurais juré qu'il était sérieux avec se visage inquiet. Mais je me rappela a qui je parlais et le savait bon comédien. Il reprit d'une voix dur et rapide. **Ils vous restent quinze jours Yun Ho. Ne fait pas l'enfant et continue de te rétablir sagement à l'hôpital.**

Il tourna les talons et me planta là. J'aurais aimer répliquer mais le monde autour de moi m'en empêcha. Le manager était bizarre. Il n'avait pas chercher à écouter ce que j'avais vraiment à lui dire, d'habitude il était bien plus concilient mais là … il avait même fuit mon regard, j'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Enfin. Je me faisais peut-être des films, trop de morphine ne devait pas être bon pour mon esprit. Je retourna de mauvaise humeur dans la chambre et ne finit même pas mon assiette. J'étais assis sur le lit et écoutais les autres parler de tout et de rien. Seul Jae Joong se risquait à quelques regards en coin, mon mutisme n'avait rien de commun mais notre manager avait éveillé en moi un mauvais pressentiment. Ce fut finalement Yoo Chun qui me sortit de mon silence en me lançant :

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yun Ho depuis que tu as reçu l'emploie du es tu tires une têtes de six pieds de long ? Ça te manque même pas un petit la scène ?**

**Hum … ? Non si, c'est pas ça. Mais depuis quelques temps le manager à poster des sortes de gardes du corps qui nous suivent partout dans l'hôpital. On sent leur présence avec Jae et c'est … dérangeant.**

**Hum, c'est vrai. Même la dernière fois en pleine nuit je suis persuadé qu'il y en avait un dans ma chambre. Faut arrêter la parano. On est peut-être les Dong Bang Shin Ki mais on est dans la section VIP de l'hôpital aucun fans n'arriveraient a venir ici en pleine nuit.**

**C'est sur … et si il y a bien une chose que je déteste c'est de me sentir surveiller. Je sais qu'avec l'empoisonnement dont j'ai été victime le manager nous couve un peu plus mais là … s'en ai même flippant par moment. Et quand j'ai essayer de lui en parler il m'a renvoyer gentiment d'où je venais. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiments.**

Un silence suivit notre petit échange avec Jae Joong. On se regardait en comprenant le sous entendu fait. Seul la sonnerie de portable de Micky mit fin au léger silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Je tournais la tête vers le jeune homme en écoutant sa conversation :

**Allô ?**

**…**

**Maintenant ?**

**…**

**On devr …**

**…**

**Ok.**

Dit-il d'un ton résigné. De l'autre côté de la ligne je pouvais entendre une voix grave et qui semblait énervée. Yoo Chun ne faisait plus que répondre par monosyllabe comme si il ne voulait pas en dire trop. Finalement il se leva et quitta la chambre en nous faisant un signe de la main et en articulant silencieusement un « _à plus tard_ ». Chang Min et Jun su échangèrent un regard et se levèrent à leur tour.

**On devrait y aller aussi. On se voit plus tard les gars !**

Ils sortirent plus rapidement qu'ils ne leur étaient possible. Avec jae nous nous regardions incrédule, l'ambiance de la chambre était passé de chaleureuse à silencieuse en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

**Ils sont bizarre ces trois là … j'ai l'impression qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose non ?**

**Hum … y a quelque chose de pas claire avec eux … mais je verrais ça plus tard. Là j'ai quelque chose de mieux de prévu.**

Je souriais taquin et glissa ma main dans celle du jeune blond en l'entraînant vers la salle de bain. Non pas que c'était le lieu de mes fantasme mais au moins si quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre on pouvait l'entendre sans qu'il nous surprenne. Au fil du temps on avait développer des techniques enfantines pour ne pas se faire attraper. Une fois dans notre abris, Jae alluma la lumière blafarde du miroir et m'adressa un sourire tendre n me caressant le visage. Il ne lui fallut pas pus de temps pour m'embrasser en me sautant littéralement dessus.

C'est lorsque lèvres touchèrent les miennes que je me suis rendis compte à quel point elles pouvaient me manquer, à quel point il pouvait me manquer … Je resserra mon étreinte et passa un de mes bras dans le creux de ses reins, je voulais le sentir au plus près de moi, ne plus jamais le laisser repartir. IL passa ses deux bras autour de mon cou et approfondi le baiser. Nos langues jouaient à se titiller, à se chercher, à se fuir. Je sentais mon corps s'embraser à son toucher. Je ne désirais qu'une chose : LUI. Nos lèvres ne se séparèrent qu'à regret mais ce ne fut que pour mieux se retrouver. Ma main glissa sous le vêtement de Jae, je me sentais de nouveau perdre le contrôle. Jae enflammait mes sens, j'enflammais son désir.

La porte de la chambre coulissa avec force et la voix détestable bien que mélodieuse de l'infirmière nous obligèrent à nous séparer dans un gémissement de frustration. Il me fallait du temps pour redescendre sur terre, du temps pour calmer l'envie de meurtre que la jeune femme avait fait naître en moi. Je sortis de la chambre sans dire un mot alors que jae Joong se dirigeait vers son lit. L'infirmière s'affairait déjà à remettre les draps en place. Puis elle vint aider Jae qui boitait légèrement à l'aide de sa canne. Voilà a peu près 4 jours qu'on lui avait retiré son plâtre, et depuis il devait faire des séance de kiné 2 fois par jour matin et soir. Midi aussi apparemment … J'entrais dans ma chambre encore sous le coup de la frustration et me posa sur mon lit. J'allumais la télé et commença à zapper les chaînes. Elles défilaient devant mes yeux sans qu'aucunes n'attirent mon attention. J'avais encore le goût des lèvres de Jae sur les miennes …

Je gémis en me tournant sur le côté. Cette situation m'exaspérait au plus au point. J'avais l'impression d'être un enfant qui n'avait pas le droit de toucher au jouet de ses rêves. Plus les jours avançaient et plus je me sentais prêt à toutes les folies pour l'avoir. Il fallait que je bouge pour me changer les idées. J'enfilais un bas de jogging avec une envie soudaine de courir. Reste à voir si mes côtes seraient assez aimable pour ne pas me lancer. Je passa devant la chambre de Jae et l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil me traversa l'esprit mais je préféra continuer mon chemin. Enfin continuer mon chemin jusqu'à ce que j'entende le rire cristallin et désopilant de l'infirmière qui prononçait le nom de Jae Jong avec un peu trop de guimauve à mon goût. Je me stoppa et tendis l'oreille.

**Pas comme ça … non attends je vais t'aider c'est coincé. Ces tenus d'infirmière son t peut-être sexy mais pas confortable du tout !** -rire cristallin emplie de guimauve et de parfum floral écœurant-

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour piquer à vif ma jalousie. J'ouvris la porte et ce que je vis me laissa pantois. L'infirmière était allongé sur le lit jae Joong sur elle. Leur visage étaient proche. Trop proche. Mes dents grincèrent d'elle même alors que Jae se releva précipitamment. Trop précipitamment puisqu'il chuta au sol. Je perçus vaguement l'infirmière s'écrier d'un :

**Ciel !**

Il aurait sans doute fallut lui expliquer que le moyen age était finit depuis longtemps mais que l'adultère restait punit ! Je fixais Jae qui cherchais à se relever et je m'en voulais de ne pas esquisser un geste pour l'aider. Je voyais bien qu'il s'était fait mal en tombant. Mais la scène que je venais de voir me rendait fou et j'en venais même à être satisfait si la cheville d'Hero était douloureuse. Je tournais les talons en lançant un :

**Amusez vous bien ! Dans un rictus amer.**

Je me doutais qu'il devait y avoir une explication à cette situation, Jae n'étais pas comme ça, vraiment pas comme ça. Mais ça plus la frustration accumulée il fallait que j'aille calmer mes nerfs avant que tout ne pètent. Les bruit de pas précipités de Jae ne mirent pas longtemps à se faire entendre. Il m'entraîna rapidement vers un coin sombre d'un couloir ou il y avait peu de passage. Il vérifia que nous soyons bien seuls et pas suivis pour me dire :

**Eh ! Où tu vas comme ça … ce que tu as vu c'était un quiproquo. Je suis juste tombé et elle m'a entraîné vers le lit …**

**Oui je sais mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air …** lui répondis-je d'un air buté.

**Yun ho … **dit-il en soupirant.** C'est pas le moment de faire une scène …**

Je fais pas une scène … mais j'aime pas ça. Je me laissa tomber contre le mur et mit mes mains dans mes poches. Je sais que j'agissais de façon butée et gamine mais je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de l'avoir lui, de façon naturelle, de façon régulière sans a avoir prévoir des plans. Et Jae fit quelque chose qui me surpris, qui me fit peur et plaisir à la fois. IL déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres en s'appuyant contre moi. Je ferma les yeux et poussa un léger soupir. Oui il savait calmer mes nerfs bien mieux que n'importe qui. Tout colère s'envola. J'étais juste … bien. Je lui adressa un sourire avant qu'il ne se détache de moi de peur que l'on soit surpris.

Ce que nous n'avions pas vu. Ce que nous n'avions pas sentis, ni perçus c'était cette personne au bout du couloir qui avais croisé notre route. C'était cette personne qui au bout de ce couloir venait de prendre une photo de jae et moi entrain de nous embrasser. Entrain d'échanger un sourire tendre. Entrain de nous enlacer. Entrain d'agir comme deux hommes amoureux l'un de l'autre. Comme deux homme alimentant un futur scandale qui ne tarderait pas à éclater …


	12. Chapter 12

Petit résumé : Jae et Yunho sont restés bloqués dans un ascenseur fou et en sont sorti gravement blessés. Surtout Yunho qui a tout fait pour protéger Jae Joong. Durant leur périple ils ont compris les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et se sont échangés un baiser. Ils sont secourus et sortit de l'ascenseur dans un plus ou moins bon état, Yunho reste pendant un mois dans le coma et se réveille pour retrouver son tendre et cher. Ils vivent leur amour avec très peu de liberté et de moment rien que pour tous les deux mais peu importe le plus important et qu'ils soient tous les deux rien qu'un instant. Et un poids en moins s'ôte de leur cœur lorsque les DBSK au complet apprennent pour leur nouvelle relation. Mais c'est sans compter leur jalousie et les quiproquos qui s'enchainent mais surtout ce stalker mystérieux qui les traquent de loin attendant le bon moment pour frapper !

Je suis désolée de l'attente et j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira toujours. Merci pour vos reviews ! Pleins de bisous

**Mais allez Jae accélère ! Jette-lui une banane pour te débarrasser de lui !** s'écria Yoo Chun en agitant sa manette avec force, il bondit sur ses pieds et se pencha en avant bloquant ainsi ma vue, celle de Junsu et celle de Chang Min sur l'écran de télévision.

**YA YOOCHUNAH BOUGE !** s'écria Junsu et le forçant à s'asseoir en tirant sur une des poches arrière de son pantalon. **Tu gènes tout le monde et je considère ça comme de la triche c'est disqualification direct et en gage tu dois filer ta part de gâteau à tout le monde !**

Le dit Yoo Chun se rassit aussitôt l'air bougon et s'excita d'autant plus sur sa manette pour ne pas perdre son précieux gain qu'est la boîte de choco' pépite, seul vestige des fouilles poussées de l'infirmière essayant de filtrer au maximum les « cochonneries » que les gars essayaient en vain de faire rentrer dans nos chambres. Au fil des jours, des semaines et même des mois que nous avions passés ici Jae et moi avions réussis à nous faire une place particulière au sein de l'établissement. C'était devenu comme une seconde maison, un endroit chaleureux et accueillant malgré l'odeur de médicament et de mort qui flottait ici et là. Je m'étais pris d'affection pour les enfants en pédiatrie et je trouvais extrêmement courageux que des enfants d'un tiers mon âge puissent se battre avec autant de force contre des maladies graves tels que la leucémie, le cancer ou d'autres maladies qui détruisait le peu de vie qui les habitaient. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans leur salle de détente ou bien m'amusais à faire le tour des chambres pour passer faire des visites impromptues aux jeunes qui étaient parfois ébahie de me voir entrer dans leur chambre. J'avais surpris un pari parmi les enfants : les uns pensaient que notre hospitalisation n'était qu'une rumeur infondée et fausse, d'autres avaient carrément voulu monter une expédition pour prouver que deux des DBSK séjournaient bel et bien dans l'hôpital où ils étaient ! En apparaissant avec Jae nous avions démantelé un trafic important de jus de fruit et autre pain au chocolat de cantine. Les enfants étaient vraiment de petits êtres exceptionnels et vraiment fascinants, malheureusement en 3 mois de temps nous avions vu deux petits anges disparaitre et monter tout là-haut âgé seulement de 5 et 8 ans. Mais l'une des mères étaient venu nous voir et nous avait chaleureusement remercié d'avoir rendu les derniers jours de son fils merveilleux et d'avoir pu réaliser l'un de ses vœux les plus cher en lui chantant une chanson et en passant les peu de jours qui lui restait à vivre avec lui.

Ça avait été une expérience particulièrement marquante que d'accompagner un enfant vers la mort. Et je ne vous cacherais pas que j'en fus plusieurs jours bouleversé. Jae et moi avions ressenti le besoin d'en parler et notre conversation nous a mener à un projet qui nous tenait particulièrement à cœur. Bien plus que toutes ces stars qui se lançaient dans l'humanitaire nous voulions réellement apporter grâce à notre notoriété et à notre argent assez d'aide pour combattre le plus ardemment possible la maladie qui frappaient ces petits êtres en début de vie. Ils ne nous restaient que quelques jours avant que nous puissions sortir de l'hôpital et je sentais déjà naître en moi une pointe de nostalgie et sans doute de regret. Cet endroit allait me manquer, étrange à dire n'est-ce pas ? Mais il avait été le berceau de tellement de choses dans ma vie qu'il ne pouvait être que particulier à mes yeux. Le « **YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** » de Yoo Chun me tira de mes pensées et je jetai la manette devant moi en levant les mains m'avouant vaincus. Je me laissai retomber en arrière dans le fauteuil et ris devant la danse que nous exécutait Yoo Chun et Junsu clôturant leur victoire écrasante au jeu Mario bros. Micky, Max et Junsu avaient achetés deux wii et deux projecteurs pour que les enfants de l'hôpital puissent jouer sur grand écrans dans leur salle de jeux. Ce n'était pas grand-chose avec l'argent qu'ils gagnaient et ça avaient rendu les enfants vraiment heureux, nous avions remercié l'hôpital d'avoir accepté notre cadeau, et eux, de nous préoccuper autant des enfants. Nous avions surpris certaines conversations sur nous. Certains prenaient ça comme un gros coup de pub d'autres assurait que nous le faisions réellement par amour et pas par intérêt. Ce que pouvez penser les autres je m'en foutais royalement, la seule chose qui me suffisait c'était de voir ces enfants sourires et s'amuser dans cet hôpital qui n'était finalement qu'un lieu gris et où ils souffraient.

Depuis que j'étais ici j'avais beaucoup réfléchis, sans doute un peu trop mais j'avais fait le point sur moi, sur ma vie, sur Jae. J'avais l'impression d'être un autre homme, plus fort, plus à même de comprendre la vie et son importance. Certaines de mes valeurs avaient changées, ou j'en avais vu d'autres apparaitre dans ma vie ... Mais ce dont j'étais sûr c'était que mes sentiments pour Jae Joong étaient sincères. Je l'aimais vraiment, chaque instant passé avec lui me rendait heureux et il bouillait en moi une joie de vivre et un bonheur intarissable. J'avais l'impression de rayonner et de toujours avoir le sourire. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas facile de se voir mais on faisait avec, le principal était qu'il soit avec moi et qu'il m'aime n'est-ce pas ? Alors on verrait plus tard pour les difficultés et puisque nous vivions tous sous le même toit je n'aurais qu'à me glisser discrètement dans sa chambre pour pouvoir profiter de sa présence, de son odeur, de ses baisers, de sa voix douce et tendre qui ne résonnait que pour moi. Ses lèvres, sa peau qui ne s'embrasait que pour moi. Oui j'étais amoureux de cet homme et si me l'avouer avait été long et difficile, l'accepter avait été aussi facile que normal. Et depuis qu'il avait été transféré dans ma chambre, suite à notre demande, nous passions beaucoup plus de moment tous les deux, des moments simple comme regardé les télés, jouer aux cartes pour passer le temps, s'endormir en se tenant la main. C'est de ces moments qui pouvait paraitre comme presque ennuyant aux yeux des autres mais pour moi, pour nous, je savais que c'étaient les souvenirs qui nous marquerait le plus. Je baissai mon regard et caressa doucement les cheveux couleur cendre de Jae Joong qui était adossé à mes jambes. Il avait posé sa manette en équilibre sur ses genoux repliés contre lui et s'appuyait sur moi tout en discutant joyeusement avec le reste du groupe et les enfants présents. Oui c'est ce genre de moment qui nous marquerait le plus.

**DISTRIBUTION DE COURRIER !**

S'écria une jeune infirmière en entrant dans le service pédiatrie. C'était d'ailleurs la même infirmière qui s'occupait de nous. On avait appris à faire connaissance avec elle et à lier un lien d'amitié sincère avec elle. Elle était douce, gentille, toujours prête à rendre service. Il aurait fallu plus de personnes comme elle sur cette terre pour que la bonheur soit de mise. Elle s'appelait Min Ah et était âgée de seulement 25 ans. 2 petites années de plus que moi et pourtant elle était dévouée aux autres comme personne. A vrai dire je l'admirais pour le travail qu'elle faisait. C'est vrai que parfois il lui arrivait de craquer surtout lorsqu'elle perdait un patient avec qui elle s'entendait très bien mais on la voyait toujours avec le sourire et les enfants l'adoraient. On lui adressa tous un grand sourire en la saluant et on se leva Jae et moi pour aller récupérer le nôtre. La distribution du courrier était toujours un moment important pour les enfants car certains, loin de leur famille, ne pouvait recevoir que des lettres ou des appels en signent affectif et d'encouragement, je vous laisse imaginer à quel point ça pouvait être dur pour eux. La jeune femme distribua tout un tas de lettre pour tout le monde et beaucoup pour nous. L'affluence des lettres de fans c'étaient légèrement tari mais on en recevait toujours autant. Et je devais avouer que parfois avec Jae on les ouvrait le soir dans nos chambres pour rire de voir à quel point les fans pouvaient être bizarre, ou complétement tarrées, excusez-moi du peu. Mais je ne vais pas non plus cracher dans la soupe car c'est grâce à ces fans qu'on pouvait vivre de notre passion aujourd'hui, mais c'est juste que recevoir un fairepart de mariage avec ma tête et celle d'une inconnue ça avait quelque chose de bizarre … et de terriblement drôle. Bien que ça me laisse un goût amer en repensant à l'empoisonnement dont j'avais été victime. Mais ça faisait toujours plaisir de savoir que des personnes pensaient à nous et à notre rétablissement. Et puis nous avions reçu des visites d'idoles pour la plus grande joie des médias et des patients.

Il commençait à se faire tard et le couvre feux des enfants venaient de tomber, tout le monde se dispersa et nos amis quittèrent l'hôpital, déjà prêt à nous accueillir la semaine prochaine à la maison ! La maison … cet endroit me manquait tellement mais j'avais peur d'y retourner et de ne plus retrouver mes marques d'avant l'accident. Non à vrai dire c'était sûr, mais je me créerais un nouveau monde avec Jae à mes côtés … j'étais tout à coup pressé de sortir de cet hôpital et de passé une nouvelle étape dans ma vie, dans ma relation avec Jae … Je souris et attrapa la main de mon petit ami, car oui ce terme ne me gênait plus à présent, je lui attrapai la main et le mena jusque sur le toit, notre petit repère secret, notre lieu à nous. On alla s'asseoir sur notre banc et on s'allongea pour regarder les étoiles. J'aimais ces moments tranquilles et tendre que nous partagions intimement, rien que tous les deux … je me tournai sur le côté et posa mon visage contre son épaule pour admirer son profile se découper dans la nuit qui tombait doucement sur la ville. Je caressai doucement son visage du revers de mon index. Et sentit mon cœur se débattre dans ce méli-mélo de sentiment qui le submergeait. Je souriais doucement et amoureusement lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers moi. Je pouvais lire dans son regard une petite flamme douce et tendre qui me fit fondre. Pourtant il s'y mêlait une légère inquiétude, une peur que je n'aurais su décrire … Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils et me colla un peu plus à lui pour le rassurer. Il mit quelque temps mais finit par me dire ce qui le tracassait. Car oui de nous deux Jae était celui qui avait toujours besoin d'être rassuré sur notre avenir, il pensait beaucoup trop et parfois se montait la tête lui-même et s'inquiétait pour rien. J'étais un peu comme son point de repère et il s'accrochait à moi comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Il pouvait paraître fort mais il y avait une certaine faiblesse en lui que peu de personnes voyaient.

**Dis Yun Ho … Tu crois que ça sera comment dehors ? Enfin je veux dire … j'ai l'impression qu'une fois sortit de cette hôpital nos anciennes habitudes nous rattraperons et que ce nous vivons là … bah … pouf !**

Il mima une petite bombe qui explosait avec ses doigts et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il pouvait être tellement adorable avec ses mimiques que je me demandais j'avais fait jusque-là pour ne pas me rendre compte que je l'aimais. Et ce, de plus en plus, jours après jours. Je lui souris et glissa ma main dans la sienne pour lui donner un peu de ma chaleur.

**Tu as peur de quoi ?** Riais-je doucement**, que je te quitte ? Crois-moi c'est impossible … **

**Yunho je suis sérieux !** me répondit-il un peu plus fort.

**Moi aussi.** Répondis-je calmement. **Si tu me demandes de te quitter je ne le pourrais pas. J'ai besoin de toi plus que quiconque dans ma vie et je me sentirais perdu et meurtrit sans toi. Je me suis habitué à ta présence, à tes gestes d'affection, à ta tendresse et ton amour. Ces regards que tu glisses sur moi et ces sourires que tu n'adresses qu'à moi … comment serais-je supposer continuer sans toi ?**

Je vis Jae devenir rouge pivoine et détourner le regard. Lorsque je me rendis compte de mes paroles je me mis à rougir aussi et rit nerveusement en enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Je n'avais pas cherché à être spécialement romantique j'avais juste laissé mon cœur parler et c'était sans doute suffisant pour qu'il comprenne mes sentiments. Je me serrai un peu plus contre lui et sentit la fatigue m'envelopper doucement. J'étouffai un bâillement et lui murmura :

**N'ai pas peur de l'avenir, je serai toujours avec toi et on fera face à tout ce qui nous tombera dessus d'accord ?**

Il se tourna vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien avant de me murmurer un merci dans un souffle et de capturer mes lèvres entre les siennes pour un baiser doux et tendre. Soudain le bruit d'une cannette attira notre attention nous faisant nous relever d'un bond. C'est le cœur battant que je m'éloignai de Jae, guettant le moindre bruit, si quelqu'un nous avait surpris on était dans la merde … mais quelques instants plus tard ce ne fut qu'un pigeon que je vis marcher vers nuit de son air imbécile et sa démarche ridicule. Soulage je poussai un soupir et shoota dans le vide en direction de l'animal pour le faire s'envoler. Jae arriva vers moi et me sauta sur le dos en me glissant :

**On ferait mieux de rentrer hein !**

Je souris lorsqu'il me donna une petite tape sur les fesses et c'est en le portant sur mon dos qu'on rentra jusque dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Ça m'étonnait toujours de voir à quel point il pouvait être léger. Arrivé près de notre chambre je le fis glisser par terre et entra dans notre chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec l'infirmière. Elle sursauta en nous voyant mais s'exclama bien vite :

**A vous êtes là je vous cherchais !**

**Tu voulais quelques choses Min Ah ?**

**Hein ? Euh non non ! Juste savoir comment vous alliez ! **

Elle nous adressa un sourire timide et sortit rapidement de la chambre alors que Jae bougonna :

**Je suis sûr qu'elle en pince pour toi ! ça se voit comment elle te dévore des yeux !**

**Mais bien sûr ! Je suis l'homme de ses rêves tu ne savais pas ?**

Je jetai négligemment la pile de lettres, que j'avais pensé à prendre, sur mon lit. Je m'étirai le dos et me laissa tomber sur le lit de mon homme pour allumer la télé. Il n'y avait franchement rien d'intéressant et les programmes devinrent vite ennuyants. Jae eut l'idée d'ouvrir les lettres de fans lui étant destiné et explosa de rire devant le scénario d'une fanfiction nous mettant en scène de façon amoureuse. S'ils savaient le sens à quel point ça pouvait être vrai. Mais c'était toujours aussi mielleux ce qu'elle écrivait ? Je pris la grosse enveloppe en papier craft qui se trouvait tout en dessous mais qui n'avait pas de nom. Je la déchirai pour l'ouvrir lorsque Jae se leva et retira son t-shirt en m'annonçant qu'il allait prendre une douche. Je laissai mon geste en suspens et regarda son torse si beau et si fin. J'eux soudain chaud, très chaud. Je me mis à déglutir et laissa tomber l'enveloppe au sol, puisqu'elle m'échappa des mains. Jae se tourna vers moi surpris et je mis un temps avant de retomber sur terre. Je me levai mais me rassit bien vite me rendant donc qu'il y avait un petit problème technique entre mes jambes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela m'arrivait en présence de Jae et c'était sincèrement gênant et troublant. Je faisais tout pour ne pas qu'il le remarque mais parfois c'était plus difficile que les autres. C'était dans ces moments-là que je détestais être un homme. Je déglutis et m'assis du mieux que je pus dans mon lit. Oui j'éprouvais du désir pour mon petit ami et en même temps j'étais un homme hein … ce qu'il se passe pas en haut ça se passe en bas alors vous pensez bien … C'est à ce moment-là que Jae explosa de rire, parce qu'en plus il trouvait ça drôle ?

**Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?** Demandais-je en boudant dans mon coin.

**Yunho … me dis pas que t'as eu une érection en me voyant retirer mon t-shirt ?** Puis il repartit dans son fou rire.

Je fus choqué de voir qu'il sortit ce mot aussi aisément. Je n'étais pas prude loin de là mais quand même ! C'est super gênant ! Je rougis et écarquilla les yeux et hurlant presque :

**Mais ça ne va pas ? Chut ! Tu trouves ca marrant ?**

Il s'approcha de moi toujours en riant se planta devant moi. Il captura mon visage de ces deux mains et murmura sur mes lèvres :

**Non … mignon.**

Puis il m'embrassa doucement mais surement. Puis notre baiser devint un peu plus … enflammé. Il glissa une main sur mon torse puis il vint se coller à moi et me bascula en arrière pour nous laisser tomber sur le lit. Notre baiser me faisait perdre tout contrôle, je me perdais dedans comme si plus rien n'existait autour de nous. Il n'y avait plus que lui, que moi, que nous … Je l'embrassais avec fièvre sur ce petit lit une place inconfortable. Je n'osais allez plus loin, je n'osais m'abandonner totalement dans nos caresses. Car il me menait vers une pente glissante de désir et de passion que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler et retenir … Je me détachai de lui essoufflé et déglutis difficilement avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Je posai ma main sur sa poitrine et put sentir son cœur fou battre à tout rompre. Je remontai jusqu'à son visage et baissa mon regard sur ces lèvres où il me murmurait :

**Fais-moi l'amour … **

Qui pourrait le repousser ? Qui pourrait lui refuser cet appel à fleur de peau. Je pouvais sentir dans sa voix, dans son regard, qu'il me voulait. Qu'il me voulait MOI et pas un autre. Je pouvais aussi sentir qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait … Il n'était pas aussi innocent et aussi naïf qu'il n'y paraissait. Si seulement j'avais pu le rencontrer avant … si seulement il avait croisé ma route plutôt peut-être que les choses aurait été différente, peut-être que J'aurais été différent. Mais avec des « peut-être » et des « si » on pouvait refaire le monde. Et si c'était ce que je voulais, si je voulais changer le monde pour qu'il soit à mon image, qu'il soit à mes désirs. Qui n'a jamais rêvé de faire ça : contrôler son destin. Quand Jae passa ses deux bras autour de moi je sentis une décharge électrique me parcourir tout le dos. Un long frisson envoûtant qui me faisait devenir faible … Je fermai les yeux et du me cramponner au bord lit pour ne pas littéralement sauter dessus et nous faire basculer sur le sol pour lui faire l'amour, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je me rapprochai de lui doucement pour lui faire face et perdu dans mes affres du désir je ne perçus pas tout de suite ses yeux brillants, plus qu'à la normal. Mais ça ne le rendait encore plus attirant … A peine les derniers mots s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres que je les capturais. Je ne pouvais pas résister plus longtemps à cet appel, à ce désir qui me rendait fou, à ce regard suppliant et cette bouche si attirante. Mes oreilles se mirent à siffler et mon cœur battre comme un fou. Je collai nos deux corps et mine de rien le petit Jae savait y faire. Lorsqu'il colla nos deux bassins j'ai cru devenir une bête féroce. Combien de temps que je n'avais pas fait l'amour à quelqu'un ? Des mois et des mois, voire des années … Je m'étais perdu dans mon travail mais aujourd'hui c'était plus fort que moi, c'était différent, c'était Jae. Nous étions si proche l'un de l'autre que j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait même pas assez de place pour le moindre grain de poussière. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre contre le mien, à l'unisson. J'embrassais ses lèvres, sa mâchoire, son cou. Glissait ma langue doucement sur le creux de son oreille, jouait avec, le titillait. Je glissai doucement ma main le long de son ventre et joua avec l'élastique de son boxer. Je passai d'abord l'index puis remonta doucement jusqu'au nombril, redescendit doucement jusqu'au boxer et caressa doucement la virilité de mon petit ami par-dessus le tissu.

Nous étions là, à nous embrasser dans cette chambre d'hôpital. A me perdre dans mon désir, on se retrouva bien vite nu, nous retirant ces bouts de tissus bien trop encombrant à mon goût. Je découvrais son corps et lui trouva une nouvelle beauté comme jamais. Il s'arracha à moi presque à regret et je poussai un gémissement mais il eut la bonne idée de fermer les portes coulissantes à clé. Il se rallongea rapidement sur moi sur ce lit. Dans les bras de cet ange tombé du ciel pour m'apporter un peu de douceur et de bonheur. Dans ses bras je me sentais vivant, un feu immolant brûlait en moi me faisant oublier ce froid qui fut longtemps ma seule compagnie. On a tous un passé mais on a surtout tous un présent dont nous sommes maîtres et ça je l'ai appris avec le temps. C'est à nous de prendre les bonnes décisions, ou de prendre même des décisions tout court peu importe ce que ça nous coûte … Et aujourd'hui j'avais décidé d'offrir à Jae ce qu'il désirait, ce qu'il méritait. Je voulais faire les choses bien, je voulais qu'il se souvienne de moi comme quelqu'un lui ayant apporté quelque chose d'unique et de particulier. Bizarrement je ne voulais pas être une personne de plus dans son existence. Je ne voulais pas être quelqu'un de quelconque. Un Yunho parmi tant d'autre. Je voulais être moi, je voulais être lui. Un sentiment qui me submergeait au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. Qui aurait cru qu'une personne aurait pu changer ma vie en quelques heures ? Il y a des gens qui vous touche, qui vous émeut, qui vous marque. J'ai rencontré la mienne, et je me devais de lui rendre au centuple ce qu'elle m'avait offert.

Mes lèvres se perdaient sur son torse finement musclé, j'adorais son ventre. Il était à la fois dur et mou. Des grains de beauté parsemé sa peau ici et là que je m'amusais à embrasser. Je pouvais sentir son corps se cambrer et bouger sous le mien. Ce qui ne faisait qu'enflammer un peu plus mon désir. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien alors que ma main glissait doucement le long de ses jambes pour retirer son boxer. Je ne regardai pas tout de suite en bas, je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Se retrouver nu devant quelqu'un pour la première fois avait quelque chose de gênant. Même pour moi. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur ou honte. Jae était vraiment magnifique … vraiment … Doucement mon regard descendis le long de son corps, ma main remonta le long de sa cuisse que je sentis se crisper. J'admirai son corps non sans cacher mon émerveillement. Je déposai un baiser sur le bas de son ventre et le caressa du bout de mon nez. Et c'est doucement que je lui fis l'amour, comme si c'était ma première à moi aussi et dans un sens ça l'était … je lui fis l'amour tendrement, maladroitement, en ayant peur de lui faire mal. Mais lorsque nous formions plus qu'un je me rendis compte à quel point c''était lui qu'il me fallait depuis tout ce temps … Alors que mon bassin lui donnait des petits coups de plaisirs et de désirs je me penchai en avant et ses deux mains vinrent capturer ma nuque pour me rapprocher de lui et c'est là qu'il me murmura de la façon la plus douce et tendre qu'il m'était donné d'entendre :

**Je t'aime … **

Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine. C'était un moment de plaisir et de tendresse avant les dures épreuves qui nous attendraient demain … Sur le sol des photos éparpillées étaient la preuve flagrante de notre pêché … Des clichés de Jae et moi nous embrassant, nous donnant la main, nous aimant tout simplement qui sonnait comm le début de l'enfer ….


	13. Chapter 13

Et voilà la suite :D n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :D

Les rayons du soleil venaient lui chatouiller le bout du nez de façon malicieuse l'obligeant à plisser son nez dans un mimique adorable. Son souffle caressait mon visage avec douceur et ses lèvres légèrement entr'ouvertes montrait à quel point il pouvait être profondément endormis. Il était magnifique, encore plus quand il dormait, quand aucune inquiétude ne venait abîmer son beau visage, quand aucune peur, ni aucun doute ne venaient prendre possession de son regard. Oui il était beau dans son insouciance et sa tranquillité. Sa grâce me touchait en plein cœur et jour après jour je me sentais fondre un peu plus pour lui. Quand est-ce que mes sentiments ont changé pour lui ? Cette question récurrente de cessait d'hanter mes pensées. Pourtant je ne cherchais pas spécialement de réponse, sans doute juste de la curiosité poussée. Mais toutes ces années passées à ses côté avaient finis par me rapprocher de lui indéniablement. Doucement mais sûrement, changeant jour après jour mon amitié, notre amitié, en un sentiment plus fort et plus grand. J'avais mis un temps à la comprendre, peut-être que j'avais peur, peut-être que je refusais de me laisser aller. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais laissé cours à mes sentiments, sans crainte, sans peur, sans doute. Juste peut-être un peu incertain pour l'avenir. Mais si j'avais Jae à mes côtés alors je savais que je pourrais combattre n'importe qui, n'importe quoi. Et je ne me leurrais pas, je savais qu'une fois dehors ça serait sans doute pire, mais ça en valait la peine. Je ne me lassais pas de le regarder dormir. Je lui caressai doucement le visage avant de déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez pour le réveiller en douceur. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant de se poser sur moi puis de disparaitre à nouveau sous un rideau de cils. Je ris tendrement avant de me serrer un peu plus contre lui et de caler mon visage dans le creux de son doux y déposant de léger baisers. Ses bras se refermèrent sur moi alors qu'il poussa un léger soupir en s'étirant. Il se tourna légèrement et m'obligea à venir m'allonger sur lui. J'avais l'impression d'être une énorme peluche qui l'écrasait mais quand je voulu me dégager il me murmura d'une voix tendre et ensommeillé.

**Reste encore un peu comme ça …**

Je lui souris et cala mes jambes entre les siennes. Je me redressai légèrement sur les coudes pour pouvoir admirer son visage encore endormis dodeliner légèrement pour trouver une position confortable sur cet oreiller en pierre. Je lui écartai une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage et posai mon menton sur le haut de mes mains posées à plat sur son torse. Je le regardai dormir en repensant à notre passé, à notre accident mais surtout à notre nuit dernière. Nos corps encore nu se collaient sans aucune pudeur, ni aucune gêne comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle et normal qu'il soit. Comme une évidence. Cette nuit avait été si particulière, si douce et si … exceptionnel. J'avais déjà fait l'amour n'en doutais pas, j'avais déjà fait l'amour à une femme que j'aimais mais peut-être parce que c'était un homme, peut-être parce que je l'aimais un peu plus, cette nuit-là avait été différente. Les sentiments qui avaient parcourus mon corps, les tremblements qu'il subit fut plus fort et plus dévastateur que jamais. Une vague de bonheur et d'amour que je ne pensais pas être possible de contenir dans un seul et même être … Je lui avais fait l'amour, j'avais fait l'amour à un homme, j'avais fait l'amour à celui que j'aime … ça avait quelque chose de troublant et de dérangeant à la fois. Mais c'était si bon. Je sentais mes yeux devenir de nouveau lourd de fatigue et je ne me fis pas prier pour me laisser bercer par les bras de Morphée et la respiration lente et régulière de l'apollon entre mes bras. Mais j'eus l'impression que mes paupières à peine clause quelqu'un tapait déjà à la porte ! J'entendis Jae pousser un grognement et resserrer son étreinte autour de moi comme pour m'empêcher de bouger et ce n'est pas moi qui allait me plaindre. Je calla ma joue confortablement sur son abdomen et repartit vers le monde aux merveilles. Mais l'attente devait être trop longue pour la jeune infirmière qui nous dit à travers d'une voix qui se voulait discrète :

**Bon ! Je vous laisse 10 minutes pour vous réveiller et m'ouvrir cette porte sinon j'utilise la clé c'est compris ! Je vais faire la chambre d'à côté et je reviens ! 10 minutes les gars ! 10 !**

On entendit ses talons claquer le sol puis nous plonger dans le silence, la cohue de l'hôpital, le bruit des gens dans le couloir ne nous parvenait même pas. Nous étions dans notre monde, dans notre bulle et rien ne pouvait nous atteindre ! Elle nous laissait 10 minutes ? Nickel on est large ! Je remontai doucement mon visage vers celui de Jae et me plongea dans mon sommeil, je pouvais sentir la main de mon petit ami me caresser doucement le dos, ce qui m'arracha quelque frisson. Le soleil dehors nous caressait le visage et j'appréciais sa chaleur. Jae déposa un baiser sur le haut de ma tête et me murmura :

**Il serait peut-être temps de se lever tu ne crois pas ? **

**Hum … non encore 5 minutes … **

Le rire de Jae me parvint et je ne pus que sourire. Il était si doux, si cristallin qu'il faisait exploser mon cœur. Je relevai doucement le visage pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres si belles et attirantes. Il me sourit et je me sentis chavirer. Il captura mon visage de ses deux mains et plongea son regard dans le mien comme pour me sonder. Comme pour découvrir mes pensées les plus intimes, les plus secrètes. Son regard était brillant et doux. Un regard comme j'aimais sentir sur moi, je glissai doucement une de mes mains dans les siennes sans pour autant la retirer de mon visage. La chaleur de ses paumes m'apaisait et je me sentais bien, là contre lui. Il esquissa un geste pour remonter un peu plus dans le lit, et mon bas ventre s'enflamma dans une vague électrique. Je réprimai un petit cri et je me cambrai pour éloigner nos bassins l'un de l'autre. Il se mit à rougir en retenant un hoquet de surprise au même rythme que le mien puis se mit à rire en s'excusant de ce petit … faux pas. Je souris à mon tour en secouant doucement la tête et me laissa tomber sur le côté. Je n'avais pas encore envie de quitter ses bras et puis cette pièce me paraissait soudainement froid comparée à la chaleur que nous contenions sous cette petite couverture. Le bruit des talons de l'infirmière brisa le silence de la plus cruelle façon qui soit. Jae poussa un soupir et m'embrassa de façon … tendre et sensuelle. Doucement notre baiser glissa sur une pente emplie de désir mais il s'arracha à moi à contre cœur et dans un soupir à fendre l'âme.

**Dommage j'en avais pas fini avec toi … **me murmura-t-il d'une voix terriblement sexy, ce qui finis de m'achever !

Il me passa mon pyjama et enfila le sien avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, j'entendis l'eau couler et c'est en m'étirant que je sortis de ce lit chaud pour me plonger dans un froid qui me fit grelotter. Je passai mes vêtements et marcha dans faire exprès sur les lettres tombées au sol durant nos ébats de la nuit passée. Une nouvelle fois, à ce souvenir, mon cœur s'accéléra et un sourire naquit sur mon visage. L'infirmière se mit à toquer à la porte proféra plusieurs menaces, se justifiant en nous rappelant que 10 BONNES minutes c'était écoulées et que maintenant il fallait ouvrir. Elle nous rappela le règlement : il est interdit de s'enfermes dans les chambres ! Mais sa voix ainsi que celle de Jae ne me parvenait plus.

**Pourquoi tu ne lui ouvres pas ? Elle va criser !** Ria Jae avant de faire sauter le loquet et de faire entrer la jeune femme.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, et ma poitrine était barrée d'un nœud douloureux. Je ramassai précipitamment les clichés et courus jusqu'à la salle de bain sous le regard étonnés et surpris de Jae et l'infirmière que je ne saluai même pas. Je m'enfermai dans le petit local à eau et laissa tomber papier, photo et enveloppe dans le lavabo. Je rêvais c'est ça ? C'était un cauchemar, je vivais un cauchemar ce que je redoutais le plus, ce qui me faisait le plus peur était en train de se dérouler devant mes yeux. Je n'osais même plus regarda l'évier. Non il fallait que je garde mon calme, que je respire doucement, calmement. Puis je compris … je compris ce que ça signifiais puisque je savais depuis le début que je jouais avec le feu … Je compris l'ampleur de la situation, le danger que ça représentais, depuis le début je savais qui si ça venait à se savoir je mettrais la carrière de Jae en péril, la mienne, celle des Dong bang Shin Ki et sans doute aussi nos vie et nos morales. Les gens autour de nous allaient nous regarder de travers, car faire semblant d'être attiré par les hommes pour amuser les fans c'était une chose mais l'être vraiment … Je relevai la tête, mon regard était dans le vide, mon visage neutre fermé, j'aperçus mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Un reflet en demi-teinte qui m'écœura … Je sentis quelque chose se briser en moi. Comme un coup trop fort qui me coupa le souffle, une sensation de vide grandissante et effrayante. Je reculai jusqu'à buter contre le mur. Je me pris le visage dans les mains et me cacha. Oui quand je baisserai mes paumes, tout ceci disparaîtra. Il y aurait juste Jae en face de moi, m'ébouriffant les cheveux et me taquinant sur la nuit que nous avions passé tous les deux … Je compterais jusqu'à 5, non 10 plutôt. Et à 10 tout sera comme avant … 1, mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, 2, je sentais ma poitrine se serrer, 3, les prémices des voix criant au scandale me parvenaient étouffées 4, La voix de Jae résonnait en moi comme un échos lointain, 5, mais elle s'estompait doucement, 6, je fermais mes yeux un peu plus fort, 7, mon cœur battait comme un fou dans ma poitrine, 8, mes mains étaient moite, 9, je sentais que j'allais défaillir, que mon espoir était sur le point de basculer, 10. Je descends doucement mes mains, la première chose que je vois sont ces clichés qui semblaient rire de moi. Doucement mon regard ce porta sur mon reflet. Il ne souriait pas, il ne riait pas.

Je me laissai tomber sur le rebord de la cuvette et me prit le visage entre les mains avant de me jeter sur les photos et de les regarder les unes après les autres. Qui est-ce qui pouvait bien m'envoyer ça ? Les photos remontaient presque au début de notre internent. Nous sur le toit, nous dans le couloir nous embrassant légèrement, rapidement mais de façon évidente. Nous enlacé à regarder la télé … des photos si intimes que ça me faisait peur. Comment n'avait-on donc pas su voir la présence de cet intrus dans notre vie ? Cet homme qui nous suivait partout, qui connaissait nos moindre faits et gestes. C'était donc ça cette présence qui flottait autour de nous nous rendant mal à l'aise et parano, quoique pas si parano au vu de la situation … Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un, il fallait que je mette Jae au courant de la situation ! Il fallait que je prévienne Junsu et … et … il fallait qu'on nous aide ! Je déchirai, renversai l'enveloppe de papier kraft espérant y découvrir un mot qui nous expliquerait la raison de cette torture. Ou bien même une demande de rançon ! Un truc à quoi me raccrocher, autre que ces photos meurtrières. Je paniquais et je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, une peur panique me vrillait le ventre et si tout ça venait jusqu'à la presse ? Et si tout ça l'était déjà ? Quelqu'un nous avait envoyé cette enveloppe, nous l'avions depuis hier mais … mais … Je me sentais de nouveau faiblir. Mes jambes se coupèrent et je chutai au sol livide, tremblant, fébrile. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait devenir ? Punit d'aimer un homme ! Rejeter d'aimer un homme … Et micky et chang min comment allaient-il réagir en apprenant que Yunho et Jae jouait à touche pipi. Que leur leader se taper le plus vieux du groupe. Et en l'apprenant d'autant plus par la presse. Plus les secondes défilaient et plus l'ampleur de la situation me submergeait. C'était la fin de tout …

**Non non … calme toi ! Tout ça ne sait pas encore produit ! On peut peut-être encore faire quelque chose !**

Me murmurais-je à moi-même comme pour me réconforter et me motiver ! Je me relevai en ramassant tout ce qui traînait dans l'évier. En premier lieu je devais mettre Jae au courant et appeler Junsu ! Je sortis précipitamment de la salle de bain et entra dans la chambre les clichés serré contre moi mais personne en vue. Seuls les plateaux repas du petit déjeuné trônaient sur nos tablettes. Peut-être que si j'avais fait plus attention j'aurais entendu Jae me dire qu'il revenait dans quelques minutes après m'avoir demandé si ça allait. Oui si j'avais été plus vigilant je me serais rendu compte qu'il avait quitté la chambre depuis 5 minutes et que la seule option qu'il me restait était Junsu. Je cherchai mon portable partout sans pouvoir mettre la main dessus. J'avais retourné tous mes vêtements et toute la chambre. Le minutes défilaient monstrueusement vite et j'avais l'impression d'être engagé malgré moi dans une course contre la montre. Et je savais au fond de moi qu'elle gagnerait haut la main ! 5 bonnes minutes c'était de nouveau passé sans que je ne puisse le trouver. C'est stupidement que je me tapais le front contre la main, il me suffisait d'appeler Junsu avec le téléphone fixe de la chambre ! Je me jetai dessus et composa le numéro de notre ami pourtant aucune tonalité ne se fit entendre au bout du fil. Hasard ou coup monté ? Mon ventre se tordit un peu plus. Il me fallait Jae, il me fallait être avec Jae. Ou était-il ? Et si quelque chose lui était arrivé de mal ! Soudain alors que je cédais à la panique j'entendis la sonnerie de mon portable retentir. Je venais de recevoir un sms. Le bruit provenait de l'armoire, c'est au bout de deux minutes que je découvris mon téléphone sous une multitude de vêtement posé sur le socle de l'armoire à même le sol. QU'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Coïncidence … coïncidence … ne cessais-je de me répéter …

_Eh beau gosse ! Quand t'auras fini rejoins-moi dans l'aile sud de l'hôpital, l'aile en restauration, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! _

Le sms venait de Jae. Il semblait allait bien et de ne pas se douter du tout de la situation ! Je sortis précipitamment de la chambre et courus à travers les couloirs l'enveloppe serré contre moi comme si j'avais peur que les gens sachent ce qu'il y avait dedans. Je glissais presque sur le sol de l'hôpital. Je traversai le parking en trombe et courais le plus rapidement possible. Je devais sans doute en troubler et en étonner plus d'un mais la situation critique l'exigeait ! Quand j'arrivai près du bâtiment désaffecté je pénétrai dedans en vérifiant que personne ne me suivait et me glissai sous les chaînes comme un serpent ondulant. J'avançai rapidement dans les couloirs en appelant Jae. Soudain une musique douce s'éleva dans l'air. Un slow doux et lent, romantique. J'aurais sans doute souris et prit le temps de savourer la chanson avant de rejoindre Jae mais j'étais devenu sourd et mon cœur ne flanchait devant cet acte romantique. Je parcourais les couloirs en cherchant d'où pouvait provenir le son. Soudain, au détour d'un couloir le son se fit plus fort, plus intense. Je pénétrai dans une pièce qui me semblait être la bonne mais mise à part le poste de musique il n'y avait personne. Je m'apprêtais à appeler mon petit ami, la voix vrillée par l'émotion lorsqu'un violent mal de tête me fit chuter au sol. Je perdis connaissance et sentit seulement l'impact du sol froid avec mon corps.

Des bruits de cris étouffés me parvenaient et un violent mal de crâne me vrillait l'arrière de la tête. Doucement j'ouvris les yeux et tenta de redresser ma tête lourde qui tombait sur mon torse tirant les muscles de ma nuque et me faisant grimacer au passage. Je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que mes bras et mes jambes étaient attachées aux accoudoirs et pieds d'une chaise. Une corde me barrait la poitrine m'empêchant tout mouvement et me plaquant contre le dossier de ma chaise. Une lumière m'aveuglait à me brûler les yeux mais je m'habituai vite à sa présence et ce fut la silhouette de Jae qui apparut en face de moi ce qui eut le mérite de me réveiller. Je me redressai d'un bond quand je compris la situation et tenta de me défaire de mes liens en demandant à mon petit ami si il allait bien. Un bâillon l'empêchait de parler et il pouvait simplement pousser des cris.

**Jae ! Jae est-ce que ça va ! Tu vas bien ! Est-ce que tu as vu celui qui nous a fait ça !**

Il hochait vivement la tête et après la vague de soulagement qui parcourut son regard en voyant que j'allais bien, je pus voir une peur panique le prendre. Il tentait de me parler, de me faire comprendre qui c'était mais son bâillon l'empêchait presque de respirer.

**Calme-toi Jae ! Calme-toi d'accord ? Je vais te poser des questions et tu vas me répondre par oui ou par non d'accord !**

Je le vis acquiescer et fermer les yeux pour reprendre contenance. Sa poitrine se soulevait de façon disproportionnée et j'avais peur pour lui, mal pour lui. Je serai les dents pour ne pas céder aux larmes qui me submergeaient. Je n'avais eu le temps de ne prévenir personne, comment allait-on sortir d'ici hein ? Quand je vu que Jae fus enfin calme je lui dit :

**On le connaît ?**

Il hocha vivement la tête.

**On le connait bien ?**

De nouveau sa tête s'agita de haut en bas. Il fallait chercher donc du côté des gens que nous connaissions. Je demandai si il s'agissait quelqu'un de la SM il secoua négativement la tête, quelqu'un de nos amis il secoua de nouveau la tête. Ce petit jeu ne m'amusait pas du tout ! Je tentai de me dégager de mes liens pour aller le libérer mais plus je tirais sur les cordes et plus celles-ci se ressaieraient sur mon poignet pour me brûler la peau. Je tentai de faire avancer ma chaise par petits bond mais l'énorme table qui nous séparait Jae et moi me semblait bien trop longue à contourner. Et puis je ne savais pas où pouvait bien être ce stalker ! Je regardai autour de moi et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un énorme entrepôt, sans doute l'endroit où les camions se garaient avant puisque certains cadavres de voitures étaient présents ici et là. Entre Jae et moi une énorme table nous séparait. Dessus il y avait à manger et des chandeliers allumés. Des pétales de rose un peu partout et ce n'est que maintenant que je me rendis compte de la mise en scène. Par-dessus mon haut de pyjama je portais une veste de smoking et un nœud papillon au même modèle que Jae. Mais c'était quoi ce délire ? Je regardais autour de moi mais rien ne pouvais m'indiquer l'auteur de cet acte ! Mais l'illumination se fit dans mon esprit, bien que très lentement.

**L'hôpital ! Il fait partit du personnel de l'hôpital c'est ça !**

Nouvelle approbation de Jae.

**C'est le médecin ?** Il secoua la tête négativement …

Et soudain je blêmis. Une personne de l'hôpital, que nous connaissions bien, qui s'occupait de nous … une personne toujours là. Même quand il ne faut pas. Min Ah. Cette même infirmière qui était tombée sur Jae, cette même infirmière qui s'était occupé de moi pendant mon coma, cette même infirmière qui nous réglait nos doses de médicament, cette même infirmière qui nous donnait à manger, cette même infirmière qui … nous apportait le courrier et qui était sorti de notre chambre hier soir sans raison apparente pour expliquer sa présence … Je relevai doucement la tête et articula difficilement :

**Min Ah … ?**

Jae sembla subitement soulagée que je connaisse l'identité de notre ravisseur … ravisseuse. Comme si ça allait changer quoique soit. Soudain l'air se fendit d'un petit rire cristallin et taquin. Un rire que j'aurais reconnus entre mille. Je vis la jeune femme arriver en robe de soirée, peut-être que dans d'autre circonstance je l'aurais trouvée magnifique mais là elle me faisait peur, vraiment peur. Elle détacha le bâillon de Jae et déposa un baiser sur sa joue que mon petit ami tenta d'esquiver mais elle ne sembla même pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle se dirigea d'un pas de princesse vers ce qui semblait être sa place, puisqu'une assiette vide l'attendait devant une chaise. Elle prit place au centre de la table et réajusta son masque de carnaval italien qu'elle avait sur le visage. Elle m'adressa un magnifique sourire et s'accouda sur la table en posant son menton dans le creux de ses mains. Elle poussa un léger soupir d'aise et prit une fraise quelle croqua de ses dents blanches.

Je suis vraiment contente que vous ayez accepté mon invitation messieurs ! Je suis sûr qu'on va passer un très bon moment tous ensembles ! Je suis désolée si le repas est froid mais vous auriez dû venir hier soir déjà … elle fit une petite moue triste et finit de manger sa fraise avant de reprendre. J'espère que ce que je vous ai fait vous plaira ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas Yunho Sunbea ! J'ai retiré les crevettes de ton assiette parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça ! Elle rit en rougissant et baissa les yeux en cachant sa bouche d'une main gracieuse.

**Min Ah qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?** s'écria Jae en tentant de se débattre et de se défaire de ses liens.

**Moi ? Mais rien voyons Jae Sunbea ! Je vous invite à manger tu n'es pas content ? C'est moi qui ai tout fait ! J'espère que ça te plairas !**

Elle rit doucement retira son masque qu'elle jeta négligemment sur la table tout en s'exclama :

**Mon dieu ces masques son magnifique mais c'est une horreur à porter !**

Elle nous sourit tour à tour plissant un peu plus ses yeux. Elle paraissait normal, gentille attentionné même la situation aurait pu paraitre normal mais … rien ne l'était. Comment avait-elle pu monter ça toute seule ? Amener autant de chose dans cet endroit sans éveiller les soupçons. En réussissant même à nous mettre sur ses chaises, nous habiller … la situation paraissait tellement … improbable que j'avais du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la réalité ! Ce genre de truc on pense toujours que ça arrive aux autres, que c'est un truc tellement irréel et incongru que finir par en jouer les rôles principaux allez à l'encontre de toute idée logique. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de logique là-dedans ? Min Ah nous avez parus tellement gentille, innocente, présente que la voir ainsi, la voir aussi … folle et dangereuse me faisait encore plus flipper ! Elle commença à manger joyeusement parlant de tout et de rien, faisant la conversation toute seule. Jae et moi on se regardait paniqué, nous agitant sur nos chaises pour se défaire de ces liens qui devenaient de plus en plus douloureux ! Mais c'est d'une voix forte et rauque, que je ne lui connaissais pas, que Min Ah nous apostropha :

**On ne vous a jamais dit qu'ignorer un hôte était très mal polie !**

Sa voix était dur et son ton claquant et cinglant. Même son visage, sa gestuel, sa façon d'être était différente. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une femme devant moi. J'étais ébahie et choqué devant ce changement radical de situation et d'atmosphère. Elle s'était levée d'un bond, les deux mains à plats sur la table. Sa chaise s'était renversée en arrière avec fracas, elle qui paraissait si calme et si joyeuse l'instant d'avant nous apparaissait désormais cruelle et folle. Un nœud serrait toujours mon ventre et je n'arrivais même plus à respirer normalement alors parler ce n'était même pas la peine. Je pouvais voir la panique dans les yeux de Jae, des frissons parcouraient son corps et sa voix trembla lorsqu'il hurla :

**MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT MIN AH DETACHE NOUS TOUT DE SUITE ! LAISSE-NOUS PARTIR ESPECE DE FOLLE !**

Moi qui l'a croyais à l'apogée de sa folie ce fut rien devant l'éclat de folie qui traversa ses yeux. Elle remonta les pans de sa jupe et marcha rapidement vers Jae avant d'abattre avec force sa main sur le visage de Jae lui ouvrant la lèvre au passage avec sa grosse bague qu'elle avait à l'annulaire. Je retins un cri qui mourut dans ma gorge alors que Jae relevait doucement le visage passant le bout de sa langue sur sa plaie. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit furieux prêt à répliquer. Mais il fallait calmer le jeu ! Ce n'était pas en excitant et énervant Min Ah qu'on allait réussir à se tirer de là ! Je respirai calmement pour essayer d'avoir un semblant de voix normal et lança d'une voix forte pour attirer leur attention :

**Noona !** J'avais accentué un peu plus sur le côté affectif de ce sobriquet.** Je meurs de faim mais avec ses mains attachées je n'arrive pas à manger !**

Je lui fis une moue triste qui sembla la ravir puisqu'on retrouva ce qui semblait être « notre » Min Ah. Elle porta ses mains en dessous de son menton et ses yeux brillèrent de joie ! Alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi je lançai un regard soutenue et explicite à Jae qui hocha doucement la tête légèrement dubitatif. Min Ah arriva à ma hauteur mais au lieu de me détacher les mains elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté de moi et se mit à me donner à manger et à me faire boire. J'étais d'abord hésitant mais en voyant son visage commençait à changer d'humeur j'ouvris vite la bouche et mangea son plat, lui glissant au passage des compliments presque excessif sur sa nourriture qui était infecte ! Je pouvais lire de l'inquiétude et de la peur dans les yeux de Jae, je lui adressai un sourire encourageant alors que mon cerveau réfléchissait à tout allure sur le comment nous faire sortir d'ici … Soudain la voix de Jae s'éleva et dit de façon enfantine et désolée :

**Min Ah-ah~ je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à manger moi aussi ! J'ai vrai faim et ça à l'air tellement délicieux que j'en ai l'eau à la bouche !**

La jeune fille se redressa et s'exclama et accourant vers Jae :

**Mais tu es tout pardonné Jae oppa ! J'arrive !**

Dans sa précipitation elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle fit tomber le couteau que je pus rattraper in extrémis avant qui ne tombe par terre et de façon miraculeuse avouons-le. Je sentais l'adrénaline parcourir mes veines ! J'avais chaud tout d'un coup et mon corps battait à tout rompre, j'avais peur que Min Ah ne l'entende s'exciter dans ma poitrine. Jae joua son rôle à la perfection et se doutant de quelque chose dés que la jeune fille voulait revenir à moi il la retenait avec un sourire et un regard à tomber. Ce qui fut un temps notre infirmière semblait être comblée et à l'apogée de la joie. Son regard brillait et elle riait et parlait joyeusement avec Jae pendant que moi j'essayais tant bien que mal de couper ces cordes avec mon pauvre petit couteau. Autant dire perdu d'avance, mais c'était avec la rage du désespoir que je faisais mon maximum. Mais Min Ah lâcha Jae sans que celui 'n'est pu la retenir, j'aurais voulu cacher le couteau tant bien que mal mais je n'avais aucune agilité et il m'échappa des mains tombant sur le sol dans un grand bruit aigus et qui résonna dans l'entrepôt. J'écarquillai les yeux de peurs en voyant Min ah me tomber dessus comme une furie. Elle avait retiré le morceau de bois qui lui retenait les cheveux dans un chignon lâche et de magnifiques boucles noires lui tombèrent sur le visage, elles lui encadraient le visage la rendant d'autant plus folle et sauvage qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je la soupçonnais d'être schizophrène parce que de passait de la joie à la fureur en un instant ça ne pouvait vraiment mais vraiment pas être quelqu'un de normal !

**Oh nan Yunho tu as fait quoi …** me dit-elle d'une voix triste presque enfantine !

Elle m'asséna une gifle qui eut le mérite de m'assommer. Quelle force elle avait c'était incroyable ! Elle paraissait si faible et frêle mais sa folie décuplait sa force ! Elle s'assit sur moi à cheval en relevant sa robe laissant apparaitre de longues jambes huilées et que je constatai douce malgré moi. Elle passa ses deux bras autour de mon cou et respira mon parfum comme si c'était la plus belle chose qui lui avait été donné de sentir. Elle caressa mon visage et déposa un baiser mouillé sur le haut de ma pommette ce qui eut el don de me dégouter. J'eus un geste de recul et elle un rire enfantin.

**Tu sais Yunho,** commença-t-elle en nichant sa tête dans le creux de mon coup, **au début je préférais Jae mais quand je t'ai vu dans ton petit lit si faible et la façon dont tu t'occupais des enfants j'ai toute de suite compris que des deux c'était toi qui méritait mon attention. Tu es devenu mon préféré est de loin, tu es un homme bien Yunho tu sais ! **

Elle voulut déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres mais je détournai la tête à temps au moment même où Jae cria le prénom de Min Ah avec fureur. La jeune fille me regarda et soupira elle se releva et alla jusqu'au milieu de la table pour ouvrir une petite boîte d'où elle sortit une arme à feu de petit calibre … mais arme à feu quand même. Je commençais à paniquer et Jae blêmis d'un coup, tellement que je me demandai si il n'allait pas tomber dans les pommes. Min Ah poussa un soupir et porta le canon à ses lèvres prenant un air réfléchis.

**Oui franchement, de vous deux c'est toi que je préfère ! C'est pour ça que je 'nai aucun regret de faire ça !**

Elle pointa son arme sur Jae et écarta ses deux jambes en position de snipeuse. Elle envoya un baiser à Jae su bout des lèvres et murmura :

**Bye bye !** Puis s'exclama d'une voix joyeuse : **ET BANG !**

En appuyant sur la détente. Je crus que mon cœur venait de mourir, la fin de tout, la fin de mon monde. J'hurlai le prénom de Jae alors qu'un flot de larme s'écoulait sur mes joues …


	14. Chapter 14

Alors déjà merci beaucoup pour votre lecture et ton review (Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya) ! ça me touche énormément et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous conviendra tout autant. Car oui this is the end ... :'(

* * *

**JAE !** Ma voix se déchira alors que ma tête tombait lourdement sur mon torse, le visage déjà ravagé de larmes et les yeux obstinément fermés à m'en fendre les paupières !

Son rire hystérique se fana bien fit pour laisser place à une moue déçu, mais son regard retrouva bien vite cette petite flamme pétillante et elle se tourna vers moi en sautant. Elle plaça une main devant sa bouche et celle tenant l'arme derrière elle imitant une enfant pris sur le fait. Elle prit une mine choquée puis éclata une nouvelle fois de rire avant de s'avancer nonchalamment vers moi. Mon regard embué de larme je ne voyais rien, je pleurais à n'en plus finir. Je m'étais un jour demander quelle douleur serait la perte de Jae Joong … et je le découvrais aujourd'hui. C'était bien plus fort, bien plus déchirant et bien plus dur qu'on aurait pu le croire. Je fermais les yeux refusant de les ouvrir refusant de voir le corps sans vie de Jae, de l'homme que j'aime et avec qui je ne pourrais plus partager ma vie … Je refusais de croire qu'il était mort parce que … j'ouvris précipitamment les yeux et croisa le regard noisette aux reflets dorée qui faisait tellement battre mon cœur. La détonation. La détonation n'avait pas eu lieu. Elle n'avait pas tiré, elle n'avait pas tiré ! Aucune balle n'était sorti, aucune balle n'avait atteint mon petit ami ça voulait dire … ça voulait dire qu'il était en vie ! Oui en vie ! J'en pleurais de joie à présent et un rire nerveux et impropre à la situation s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je remerciais le seigneur, remerciais la terre entière et je n'avais qu'une envie : me jeter sur lui, l'embrasser, le serrer contre moi, lui dire à quel point je pouvais l'aimer, à quel point j'avais besoin de lui, lui crier mon amour, lui crier à quel point il pouvait être important pour moi ! Nos regards se croisaient et ne se lâchèrent plus. Il était en vie … Je voyais des larmes rouler sur ses joues et j'aurais voulu les effacer, lui rendre son sourire … Je le couvais des yeux et m'imprégnais de sa vision. Il était perdu, apeuré, paniqué, soulagé, choqué, surpris et je ne sais quoi d'autre mais qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place !

**Jae ! Est-ce que tu vas bien … ?**

_Mon amour_, aurais-je voulu rajouter. Ma voix pleine d'émotion tremblait sans que je ne puisse la contrôler. Mon cœur se serra lorsque l'homme que j'aimais lâcha échapper mon prénom entre ses lèvres comme un gémissement. Je me sentais tellement impuissant face à son désarroi. Je tirai un peu plus sur mes cordes avec force, peu importe que j'y perde une main, un pied ou que sais-je. Il fallait que je nous sorte d'ici ! Je vis Jae s'activer lui aussi. Il tenta de se mettre debout, il se bascula en avant le corps épousant toujours la forme de la chaise. Sous son emprise il ne put faire beaucoup de pas avant de se rassoir déjà épuisé mais il réussit tout de même à faire glisser un couteau plus pointu que le mien dans le creux de sa main. Il jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui, apeuré mais continua ce jeu dangereux coûte que coûte. Il se rapprocha de la table pour cacher ses mains au cas où Min Ah reviendrait sans qu'il ne s'y attende. La faible lumière qui nous éclairait s'éteignit d'un coup et seule la lumière des bougies nous éclairait à présent. Par les hautes fenêtres du bâtiment je pus voir le ciel gris s'assombrir et une multitude de flocon tomber. La porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaitre Min Ah dans un tenu sexy. Petit short noir et débardeur moulant. De grandes chaussettes qui lui montaient mi-cuisse et des bottines à talon. Elle s'avança vers nous d'un pas nonchalant. A la lumière de la salle son visage paraissait plus sauvage et son regard encore plus dérangé. Une musique retentit, et je la vis faire traîner l'arme le long du mur masquant légèrement la musique d'un crissement désagréable qui ne manquerait pas de marquer mes rêves si je sortais indemne de cet enfer ... Je n'avais même pas remarqué l'absence de la jeune femme trop occupé à savoir comment allez Jae et à chercher une solution. Nous avions tellement peur qu'elle entende nos paroles que nous n'osions échafauder des plans à deux pour s'échapper. Je pus voir que Jae avait cessé tout mouvement de couteau puisque son épaule ne bougeait plus. Je déglutis lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi par derrière et qu'elle m'enlaça en caressant ma joue avec le canon. Elle avait mis une couche de rouge sur ses lèvres et lorsqu'elle déposa un baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres, elle laissa une trace qui me brûlait la peau. Je ne pus réprimer une grimace de dégoût alors qu'elle s'éloignait de moi :

**Vous connaissez le jeu de la roulette russe ? C'est tellement amusant ! On ne sait jamais, qui ou quand on l'a va mourir ! De l'adrénaline à l'état pur … un vrai régal ! Pas vrai ?**

Lança-t-elle à Jae en lui adressant un clin complice qui le fit frémir de dégout. Elle se mit à danser comme si elle se perdait dans son univers, perdu dans sa folie. Et je le regardais hypnotisé, dégoûté, apeuré. Comment avait-on fait pour en arriver là ? Etait-ce parce que j'aimais un homme ? Etait-ce parce que j'étais une idole ? Tant de questions qui me remettaient en cause, qui me montrait à quel point l'espèce humaine pouvait avoir tant de travers et de défaut. Les Hommes n'étaient devenus que de pauvres fous et qui blâmer ? Dieux ? Les Hommes eux-mêmes ? Sûrement un peu des deux. Cette jeune fille en face de moi m'inspirait haine, colère, dégoût, peur mais aussi de la pitié et de l'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait rendu comme ça ? Dans le fond elle n'était pas méchante, je l'avais connu tellement douce, tellement réservé, tellement … aimante qu'aujourd'hui j'avais l'impression d'avoir une inconnue face à moi … c'était tellement troublant et difficile à croire. Malgré la peur qui me tiraillait le ventre, mon cœur lui n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Peut-être était-il trop marqué par la présence si chaleureuse et brillante de la Min Ah du passé, ou bien voyait-il quelque chose en elle que mes yeux et mon esprits s'obstinaient à ne pas vouloir remarquer. Elle était belle quand elle dansait, c'est vrai avouons-le, mais son regard avait quelque chose de dérangeant qui mettait mal à l'aise. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçus Jae qui s'était remis à couper la corde. La musique cachant les bruits de frottement. Son épaule bougeait presque de façon imperceptible mais son regard parlait pour lui. Il me fixait, comme si j'étais sa force, sa motivation. Il devait avoir mal au poignet, essayez-vous de couper une corde avec un couteau en ayant les poignets attachés … Et j'étais fier de lui, oui fier comme jamais … Je lui adressai un sourire bienveillant, d'encouragement et un sourire amoureux. _Courage mon amour, je sais que tu peux le faire … _Je reportai mon attention sur la jeune fille qui s'était approchée de moi. Et d'une voix douce je lui demandai :

**Min Ah … pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu nous enfermes ici … je suis sûr que ce n'est pas de l'argent que tu veux ... alors quoi ? **

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, de peur de l'effrayer. Mais elle me fixait, sans bouger, elle restait là à m'observer le regard dur, les sourcils froncés, une moue contrarié sur le visage. Mais je ne flanchais pas. Je soutenais son regard, j'essayais d'être doux pour l'apaiser. Je ne savais pas d'où me venaient toute cette force, toute cette compassion. Petit à petit je sentis son regard flancher, je pu même le voir se mettre à briller comme si des larmes cherchaient à forcer le passage. Mais elle restait stoïque, comme si ces yeux ne lui appartenaient pas. Elle fit quelques pas dans ma direction et planta ses deux poings sur ses hanches et m'obligea à lever la tête pour qu'elle puisse m'admirer à souhait. Et doucement son expression se mit à changer, devenant plus douce, plus calme. Plus comme la Min Ah qui s'était occupé de moi. Mon sourire redoubla de douceur et de bienveillance. Cette scène aurait pu être le happy ending d'un beau film. Une jeune fille qui perd les pédales mais revient à la raison grâce au sourire de l'homme qu'elle aime. Mais comme tout bon happy ending qui se respecte, cette histoire ne se passe quand dans l'imagination des hommes, car la réalité, elle, est tout autre. Plus dur, plus sauvage, plus difficile à dompter … J'ai cru un instant avoir réussis ce tour de force de la plus simple façon qu'il soit, un sourire, un regard.

**YunHo …**

Je la vis chanceler, mon prénom qu'elle murmura comme une plainte résonnait en moi comme un appel au secours, mais son changement de comportement m'ébranla et je constatai que l'adverse que j'avais en face de moi était bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. L'atmosphère qui s'était adoucit redevint électrique me laissant comme une sensation de rêve. Elle s'assit sur moi et planta son regard sur Jae et l'apostropha durement :

**Toi là-bas ! Ca fait quoi de savoir que le leader des DBSK est son petit ami ! Que l'idole de toutes les jeunes filles du pays, couche avec toi, hein ? Tu te sens puissant ? Plus important que les autres ?**

Jae qui s'était arrêté de couper la corde la fixa sans broncher. Il gardait le silence mais son regard trahissait ce qu'il ressentait, je pouvais le deviner, y lire chacun des sentiments qui bouillait. Colère, agacement, apeurement … Le petit cri de frustration de Min Ah me fit sursauter et je poussai un cri de douleur lorsque je sentis ses ongles manucurés s'enfoncer dans mon coup sous l'effet de crispation. Jae blêmit d'un coup et perdu de son aplomb mais il reprit bien vite contenance alors que la jeune fille se relevait précipitamment pour me soigner. Elle appliqua ma serviette sur mon coup et s'excusa un million de fois d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas. Une voix un peu trop cristalline, une voix un peu trop enfantine. Elle planta son regard dans le mien, était-ce réellement un appel au secours que je pouvais y lire. Elle se redressa légèrement non sans lâcher mon regard et s'adressa à Jae sans pour autant se tourner vers lui.

**Oui … tu as bien de la chance de sortir avec le leader des DBSK, cette idole magnifique, cette star qui brille plus que les autres …**

**Je ne sors pas avec lui.**

La voix de Jae était rauque, sec et claqua dans l'air comme un fouet. Min Ah surprise et surtout en colère qu'on l'a prenne pour une idiote marcha rapidement vers Jae et lui jeta les photos de nous deux au visage qu'elle avait prise, les clichés tombèrent sur ses genoux en glissant sur son corps. Je pris peur qu'elle découvre son petit manège mais trop à sa colère elle ne pensa pas à regarder sous la table. Et le visage de Jae était impassible pourtant je pouvais voir à quel point il avait la trouille. La trouille de mourir, la trouille qui me serrait les tripes …

**BIEN SUR QUE SI TU SORS AVEC LUI ! LES PHOTOS SONT PLUS QUE SUBJUCTIVES ! NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UNE IDIOTE !**

**Je ne sors pas avec U-know …** s'entêta Jae. **Je ne sors pas cette star que des millions de star adule … je sors avec Jung Yunho. Le jeune homme qui a toujours était là pour moi. Le jeune homme qui m'offrit une pluie de vœux, le jeune homme qui m'a sauvé la vie dans cet ascenseur, le jeune homme qui me guide et qui m'aide jour après jour dès le premier jour où nous nous sommes vu. Oui c'est de cet que je suis amoureux et c'est cet homme qui m'aime … Oui … il m'aime.**

Son regard était brillant, sûr de lui, amoureux et insouciant. Comme si d'un coup, comme si dire à haute voix nos sentiments ça nous rendait plus fort. Invincible, immortel. Par-delà le table je lui adressai un sourire confiant, un sourire d'encouragement parce qu'on allait se sortir d'ici. Nous n'avions même pas vécut un dixième de notre amour, la vie nous attendait dehors. Une vie heureuse et comblée nous attendait dehors. Notre futur nous attendait dehors. Aujourd'hui j'allais vivre et me libérer de cette prison, de cet enfer. Min Ah abattit sa main lourdement sur sa joue, encore. Je serai les dents pour ne pas hurler. Elle avait l'air de vouloir le tuer et jamais je n'avais vu cette lueur dans son regard, alors je tentai le tout pour le tout. J'adressai à Jae un clin d'œil et un sourire contrit puis ma voix s'éleva doucement, elle ne m'appartenait pas, comme j'écoutais un étranger parler de moi et de Jae.

**Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Tu parles pour moi comme si tu connaissais mes sentiments … **

Tout y était, le ton, le regard, la lueur et même le petit sourire en coin convainquant. Je jouais le plus grand rôle de ma vie … Je regardai Min Ah et continuai :

**A vrai dire depuis quelques temps je me sens différent … je ne dis pas qu'au début il ne me plaisait pas mais … j'ai eus ce que je voulais avec lui alors pourquoi continuer hein ?**

**Yunho …** murmura-t-il d'une façon tellement convaincante qu'un instant je me demandai si il jouait la comédie ou si il était sincère. Ce qui m'ébranla et je dus prendre une courte respiration avant de poursuivre.

**Min Ah … ça va peut-être te paraître fou ce que je vais dire mais … je me sens bien avec toi, quand on rit tous les deux, quand tu m'apportes mon repas, quand tu m'emmènes à mes séances de kinés. Parler avec toi me fait tellement de bien … Que je … **

**Que tu … ?** Souffla-t-elle pleine d'espoir en s'approchant de moi. Posant l'arme sur la table elle s'accroupit devant moi en caressant doucement mon visage d'une main tremblante. Quelque part en moi je m'en voulais d'agir comme ça avec elle, au fond elle n'était qu'une jeune fille perdue et … sans défense, ou presque.

**Je … si tu me laisses l'opportunité d'être avec toi est-ce que tu le ferais ?**

Ma voix était tremblante, hésitante, presque incertaine. Oui vraiment je pouvais me jeter des fleurs, j'étais un excellent comédien … et j'espérais que mon public soit conquis … Min Ah s'approcha de moi et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Non sans un dégoût profond je lui rendis son baiser et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je pus voir le visage fermé et furieux de Jae tourné sur le côté. Les yeux fermés et j'en étais sûr, le cœur douloureux, rien qu'un peu … La jeune fille se détacha de moi et je pouvais sentir son amour pour moi. C'était troublant, c'était douloureux, douloureux pour elle parce que je savais que je jouais sauvagement avec ses sentiments mais c'était le seul moyen de sortir d'ici et je n'avais pas d'état d'âme à avoir. Entre elle et Jae le choix était vite fait. Non sans croire à une hallucination je la vis desserrer mes nœuds qui emprisonnaient mes poings. Ma peau était marquée douloureusement de longues traînées rouges. Ici et là de petits points de sang perlaient, seul témoin de ma lutte acharnée pour me sortir de mes liens. Sans trop savoir quoi faire je me redressai, et de toute ma hauteur je pouvais constater à quel point la jeune fille était faible face à moi. Sans arme, sans cette lueur de folie dans les yeux elle paraissait vulnérable. Mais je ne me fiais plus à cette image faussée qu'elle pouvait donner d'elle-même inconsciemment. Je m'approchais d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Nous formions un couple bien étrange à regarder, je tentais au possible de cacher mon mal aise, ma gêne et ma colère envers elle. Chacun de mes gestes respiraient la douceur et la tendresse alors qu'une tempête se déchainait en moi. La peur était vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable, elle nous permettait de nous surpasser et dans ce genre de situation d'avoir un pseudo contrôle de soin même étonnant … Je glissai une main autour de sa taille alors qu'elle porta un regard de vainqueur à Jae, comme pour bien lui montrer que j'étais à elle. Que plus rien ne pourrait nous séparer. Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait aimé le voir pleurer ... Mais son regard restait obstinément dur et mauvais. Je suis tellement désolé Jae d'avoir à agir comme ça.

Je lui souris doucement et tendrement avant de reprendre mon masque froid quand Min Ah se tourna vers moi. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et vint me glisser quelque mot à l'oreille. Des morts horribles qui me donnaient envient de vomir. Une peur panique me prend, mais que se passera-t-il quand elle se rendra compte que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu. Je déglutis difficilement et me détacha d'elle légèrement. Chancelant, blême. Comment pouvait-elle me demander ça ? Je n'en aurais jamais la force, ni le courage. Pourtant … continuer de jouer jusqu'au bout, mais mon plan commençait à vaciller, à se faire dépasser par les évènements. Avais-je raison de faire tout ça ? Et si Jae ne mourait pas ma faute … ? Jamais, jamais je ne m'en remettrais … je perdrais l'homme que j'aime, mon meilleur ami et un frère à la fois … Mon cœur se crispait alors que ma respiration était saccadée et lente. Je n'osais même pas tourner mon regard vers Jae de peur qu'il y lise la terreur qui me submergeait. Mais Min Ah resta là, devant moi, impassible, le visage dur et fermé. Et doucement mon corps se mit à bouger sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne cherchais pas à négocier ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne tentais pas de la faire changer d'avis ? De trouver une autre issue à cette histoire de fou ? Parce que j'avais peur … peur comme une enfant. Mes jambes tremblaient et j'avais envie de pleurer, jouer au plus m'était impossible à cet instant … Doucement je pris l'arme entre mes mains et me dirigeai vers Jae. Son regard était perdu et sans doute aussi paniqué que moi, parce qu'il comprenait à cet instant que je ne jouais plus, que je ne pouvais pas échapper. L'arme pesait une tonne entre mes doigts et je me demandais comment elle faisait pour supporter ce poids et cette chaleur qui me brûlait les mains. Le visage de l'homme que j'aime était crispé et je pouvais encore voir la trace des sillons creusés sur ses joues laissés par les larmes. L'arme tremblait dans mes mains et je n'osais la soulever dans sa direction. Comment aurais-je pu ? Mais je vis Min Ah apparaitre dans mon champ de vision, un couteau à la main l'air menaçant mais au lieu de le pointer sur moi, elle le passa sous la gorge de Jae. Je devais être plus pâle que la mort à cet instant et je ne savais comment je faisais pour tenir encore debout … Une plainte s'échappa de mes lèvres au même rythme qu'un gémissement de l'ange blond en face de moi lorsqu'elle enfonça doucement la lame dans sa peau. Une simple coulé de sang, fine légère mais qui montrait à quel point, elle, ne jouait pas.

**Dépêche-toi !**

Sa voix claqua dans l'air m'effrayant. Je regardais l'arme trembler dans mes mains, celle-là même que je devais pointer sur Jae pour le tuer. Oui je devais le tuer pour lui prouver que mes paroles n'étaient pas du bluff. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas gardé le silence ? C'est vrai, les secours auraient bien finis par venir un moment ou un autre ? Ils auraient débarqué au bon moment pour nous sauver et je ne n'aurais pas à devoir tuer Jae. A devoir pointer cette arme sur lui … La chargeur contenait 8 emplacements de balles. Et j'avais une chance sur sept de tuer l'homme que j'aime, de perdre l'homme que j'aime, une chance sur sept de me tuer …

**Dépêche-toi Yunho !**

Elle s'impatiente, elle cri, elle menace de son couteau l'aorte palpitante de Jae. JE déglutis difficilement et monte l'arme en la pointant sur Jae, j'enlève le cran de sureté, et appuie sur la gâchette. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, j'en veux pas faire ça … mais j'ai peur d'être trop long et que Min Ah me devance en enfonçant cette lame dans le cou de mon petit ami. Mais après ça serait sans doute mieux comme ça non ? Au moins je n'aurais pas sa mort sur la conscience hein … alors je vais attendre ? Attendre qu'elle le tue devant moi ? Après tout c'est moi qui ai l'arme à feu dans mes mains, c'est moi qui suis en position de force. Je ne suis pas obligé de viser Jae, je pourrais très bien viser Min Ah mais leur tête son si proche que j'aurais peur de tuer la mauvaise personne et quand bien même … tuer quelqu'un … cette phrase dans mon esprit et je suis pris de nausées. Un haut le cœur acide. Mais Min Ah se redresse et lève le couteau au-dessus de sa poitrine. Et sans comprendre pourquoi j'appuie sur la détente qui aura au moins eu le mérite de la faire rire. Seul un ridicule « tic » trancha le silence et l'atmosphère lourde qui pesaient jusqu'à maintenant …

**Encore !**

S'écria Min Ah toute joyeuse en sautillant sur place et en frappant dans ses mains. Comment pouvait-elle jubiler à ce point alors que j'avais l'impression de mourir ? J'enclenchai une nouvelle fois le cran sur le dessus de l'arme et au lieu de pointer sur Jae je pointai l'arme sur Min Ah qui cessa d'un coup d'un seul de rire. Me laissé cette clé entre les mains à sûrement dû être sa seul erreur dans son plan méticuleusement créé. Lentement son sourire se fana, lentement ses mains se baissèrent et lentement son expression devint apeurée. Elle avait les larmes aux bords des yeux et tremblait comme une feuille, mais non … je ne me laisserais pas avoir. Je m'approchai de Jae non sans lâcher la jeune fille des yeux du mieux que je pu je tentais de défaire les liens qui serrait mon petit ami. Alors que les plaintes et les gémissements de Min Ah me résonnaient en pleine poitrine.

**Yunho … Yunho je t'en prie réfléchis … c'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais si tu savais à quel point elle a de l'influence sur moi … je n'arrive jamais à la retenir. Elle est beaucoup trop forte …**

SA voix n'était que pleur et gémissement. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle cherchait à me dire, ce qu'elle racontait. Qui ça elle ? Mais ma seule préoccupation était de sortir Jae de là, j'aurais sans doute mieux fait de me concentrer sur Min Ah. J'aurais sans doute mieux valut que je ne détourne pas mon regard même l'espace d'une seconde. J'aurais sans doute mieux fait de ne pas sous-estimer mon adversaire. Oui j'aurais sans doute mieux fait …

**ATTENTION !**

La voix de Jae me fit sursauter mais je sentais déjà le poids de Min Ah sur moi. Mon premier réflexe fut de l'éloigner de Jae. Je la repoussai violement en arrière mais avec le désespoir de la dernière chance elle s'accrochait à moi comme une forcenée, on se battait, avec ce qui me semblait, une force égale. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire d'elle, elle m'agrippait et me griffait pour que je lâche cette arme mais rien n'aurait pu me le faire faire. Soudain mon doigt glissa sur la détente, et dans cette lutte une détonation à me vriller le tympan retentit, résonnant encore longtemps comme un écho dans cet entrepôt. Une douleur sourde traversa mon ventre alors que je crachais du sang. Je n'aurais su dire ce qui était le plus douloureux. Mon ventre, le visage crispé et douloureux de Min Ah ou le cri à m'en arracher le cœur de Jae … Je chutais au sol en lâchant l'arme qui tomba au sol dans un rebond. Mon regard était ancré à celui de la jeune fille qui fut un temps mon ami. Son visage était emplie de larmes et son corps secoué de soubresauts. Elle tomba mollement au sol lâchant le couteau couverts de ce liquide rouge et visqueux dont l'odeur de fer me donna envie de vomir … elle porta une main pleine de sang sur mon visage et m'adressai un sourire désolée et contrit, mais dans son regard je pouvais y lire un certain soulagement. J'étais tombé à genoux et d'une main tremblante tentais de compressé ma plaie qui saignait abondement. Ca faisait mal, si mal que j'avais l'impression que mon corps entier brûlait. Soudain je sentis quelque me prendre à bras le corps et m'allongé plus loin. Jae venait de se libérer de ce lien et s'était jeté sur moi. Il aurait pu pleurer mais je crois que la situation était bien trop effrayante pour lui. Il avait ôté son haut de pyjama et compressait ma plaie et caressant doucement mon visage.

**Ca va aller mon amour … ne t'en fais pas ça va aller … je suis là je vais te sortir de là …**

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure qui me parvenait difficilement. Je lui souris doucement, rassuré de sa présence à ces côtés. Sa main chaude parcourait mon visage et ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes avec douceur et tendresse comme pour me donner un peu de sa force. Je sentis le haut de mon cœur se soulever et reposer contre toi. Tes deux appuyaient sur mon ventre qui ne cessait de saigner. Je voyais trouble et mon corps entier tremblait. Si j'étais apaisé de t'avoir à mes côtés mon cœur, lui, pleurait. Je ressentais encore l'arme reculer de ma main lorsque le coup de feu partit pour traverser de part en part le corps de la jeune femme … Min Ah, dans notre lutte avait retourné l'arme contre elle et mon doigt sans que je ne puisse le retenir avait appuyé sur la détente … mais ça je ne le comprendrais que bien plus tard … Doucement je tournai ma tête vers la jeune fille. Son corps était secoué de spasme que je devinais douleur à son visage crispé. Elle nous fixait et son visage avait retrouvé ses traits fin et calme. Le visage de la jeune fille qui s'était occupé de nous pendant tout ce temps … où était-elle passée pendant ces 2heures de cauchemar ? Caché au plus profond de son esprit aussi apeuré que nous de la situation ? Elle tendis une main vers moi comme pour chercher un peu de chaleur et de réconfort avant de fermer ses yeux pour l'éternité. Je devinais que Jae la regardais aussi, je pouvais sentir son corps tremblait contre le mien, et son souffle saccadé et rauque trahissait ses larmes. Du mieux que je pu j'essayai d'attraper sa main et lorsque nos doigts s'effleurèrent j'étais sûr, persuadé, qu'elle me murmura un merci. Un sourire soulagé apparaissait sur son visage blafard et pâle comme la mort. Elle s'agrippa du bout des doigts au mien et son corps se cambra d'un dernier soubresaut avant qu'une quinte de toux ne lui fasse cracher des litres de sang. Une main couvrit mes yeux et tourna mon visage vers le haut. Jae plongea son regard dans le mien et me murmura :

**C'est finit … c'est finit …**

Sur mes joues je pouvais sentir ses larmes tomber et glisser doucement pour se mêler aux miennes. Oui c'était finit, finit … et la seule chose que je sentis fut cette main chaude sur ma joue et ce baiser que tu déposas sur mon front. Je me sentais happer par le vide et l'obscurité. Je ne t'ai même pas remercié. Remercié d'avoir toujours été là pour, remercier de m'avoir aimé comme tu le faisais si bien. Remercié d'avoir su prendre soin de mon cœur et de me rendre heureux même si ce fut de courte durée. Je suis bien avec toi mon amour, et je sais que nulle part ailleurs je pourrais retrouver cette douceur et cette amour qui savait si bien me rendre vivant, me rendre fort, invincible, vivant … On s'est promis de toujours être aux côtés l'un de l'autre mais je ne me sens pas la force de tenir cette promesse aujourd'hui mon amour … Je ne sais que je ne suis pas l'homme parfait, que j'ai beaucoup de défaut, peut-être un peu trop mais quand bien même il y a meilleur ailleurs je t'ai toujours aimé de la façon la plus sincère et la plus belle qui soit. Quand je me suis offert à toi, mon cœur, mon corps, rien n'aurait pu être plus vrai. Tu as su remplir ma vie et m'apprendre le vrai sens de l'amour. J'en avais peur, et je ne préférais ne pas l'approcher mais grâce à toi … j'ai pu découvrir un monde magique et magnifique. Alors merci … merci de m'avoir offert de petit bout de paradis. Et j'espère que ton cœur est aussi marqué par ma présence que le mien de la tienne. Merci de m'avoir aimé rien qu'un peu … je suis désolé de te laisser aujourd'hui, au début de notre amour mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Te protéger était la meilleure chose que j'ai pu faire de ma vie. Et te savoir en vie et le plus beau des cadeaux. Alors merci …

**Je … je t'aime … **

Ma voix ne fut qu'un souffle mais je sais que tu l'as entendu, je sais que tu le sais, alors n'ai pas peur et ne pleure pas … fait ça pour moi. Oui c'est fini. Mais finalement je l'ai eu mon Happy ending, hein mon amour ? Je me laisse envelopper par ce froid et cette obscurité et trouve la force de t'adresser un dernier sourire avant de sombrer ...

* * *

**THE END.**  
_Ca vous à plus ? Des remarques ? Des couteaux à me lancer ? des réclamations ? Des protestations ? Des envies de meurtre à assouvir ? Génial cette fin non ? =P_

Non je déconne je ne veux pas mourir si jeune xD je post l'épilogue bientôt ... mwawaa.


End file.
